Novus vitae
by Nemunas
Summary: Pour échapper à la malédiction qui l'empêche d'aimer ou d'être aimer à Troie, Pâris doit refaire une nouvelle vie, au sens propre du terme. A Mercuta, il se sent seul et délaissé, mais il va rencontrer Luka, un jeune prostitué... Yaoi Lemon
1. Prologue

**Novus vitae**

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages de ce prologue ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf Arhon._

**Prologue :**

« Non, rassurez-vous, tout problème a une solution. »

Le vieil homme en loque souriait au vieux roi. Tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun fut leur grand âge, tout le reste les opposait. L'homme en guenille était un sorcier, du moins c'était ce qui se disait dans les coulisses du palais. Ces rumeurs stipulaient même qu'Arhon, c'était son nom, possédait le pouvoir de faire renaître une ville entière ; une ville mise à feu et à sang par les troupes d'Agammemon, celui qu'on appelait le Roi des rois. Une ville dont les grecs auraient pillés la cité de toutes ses richesses.

Mais, cette ville serait tombée en poussière et sûrement oubliée avec le temps si Priam n'avait pas contacté Arhon avant que l'immense cheval en bois n'ait desservi de ses entrailles, le feu qui ravagea la ville.

La salle, où se trouver les deux vieillards, était immense et vide. Il se pouvait qu'elle fut sous terre car seuls les torches fixées aux murs de pierre éclairaient la pièce ; il n'y avait aucune fenêtre. Le roi de Troie se tenait droit tandis que son interlocuteur était vouté, supportant sûrement le poids des années.

« Et quelle serait-elle, je vous prie ?

-La malédiction que porte Troie peut être contrée...

-Nous n'avons que très peu de temps, coupa Priam »

Le vieil homme souriait toujours au roi et, sans cessé de sourire, il sortit de sous sa tunique une petite fiole contenant un liquide qui semblait être du sang dilaté. Il la leva au dessus de sa tête pour que Priam puisse bien la voir. Celui-ci eut un mouvement de recul et paraissait écœurer par la substance.

« Ceci contient la clé de votre survie, murmura Arhon victorieux. Je suppose que maintenant vous saviez que c'est, en réalité, votre fils Pâris qui porte sur lui la malédiction. Quand je vous aurais donné la potion, il suffira de faire en sorte qu'il quitte la ville et qu'il n'y revienne pas, surtout s'il aime... »

Priam parut interloquer par la déclaration du sorcier, mais il se reprit :

« Comment cela...

-Cela signifie que le prince Pâris ne peut ni aimer ni être aimer lorsqu'il se trouve à Troie, même si la personne ne se trouve pas en ville.

-Hélène et mon fils ne se sont jamais aimés. Lorsqu'ils ont fait escale sur la côte égyptienne, au retour de leur voyage à Sparte, Hélène est descendue en expliquant à Pâris qu'elle souhaitait ne plus jamais retrouver Sparte ou quelque chose qui puisse la _ramener_ à son ancienne vie. Cette version des faits ne semble pas très réaliste, mais le prince Hector lui même, a confirmé les dires de son frère.

-Je connais, moi aussi, cette version, répondit lentement Arhon. C'est la version officielle.

-Hector n'a jamais menti, assura le vieux roi sans relever l'ironie dans la dernière phrase d'Arhon.

-Le prince Pâris, oui ? S'étonna le sorcier.

-Je connais moins Pâris, ânonna Priam qui parut moins sûr de lui tout d'un coup. Et puis, il venait de prendre sur un bateau troyen la femme d'un de nos anciens ennemis qui en apprenant la nouvelle de l'enlèvement de son épouse à appeler son frère Agammemon et rassembler toutes les armées de Grèce contre Troie ! »

Arhon savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de réflexion au roi au sujet de son amour paternel plus important pour Hector que pour Pâris sans s'attirer sa colère, malgré l'élan de compassion qu'il éprouvait soudainement pour ce dernier. De plus, moins le roi ressentait d'amour pour son fils, moins il lui sera dur de le quitter. Et écarter Pâris de la ville était capital pour la survie de celle-ci.

« En quoi consiste votre... plan ? Demanda Priam sortant de ses pensées.

-Pour que cette potion agisse, il suffit seulement que le prince Pâris, la reine Hécube et vous même buviez cette préparation...

-Qu'est-ce...

-Du sang divin, coupa Arhon qui ne désirait pas inquiéter le roi avec les explications longues et compliquées. Il prit donc le parti de le lui les simplifier. C'est un des fils de Zeus qui me l'a offert. -Bien, répondit Priam désireux d'accélérer les choses. Que se passera-t-il ensuite ?

-Vous, ainsi que tout votre peuple, referez une nouvelle vie. Elle pourra être exactement identique à la première si vos décisions restent les mêmes, mais pour Pâris sa deuxième vie devra se faire loin de Troie. »

Priam réfléchit de nouveau, il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment refaire une deuxième vie, comme le disait le sorcier, était possible. Il s'en remit donc aux dieux ; si c'était son destin alors...

« Le juge Hamandrys a toujours quelques dettes à mon égard, murmura t-il pour lui même. Il habite Mercuta, annonça-t-il, il faut environ deux mois à cheval pour y arriver. Est-ce bon ?

-Excellent ! »

Arhon demanda au roi d'aller chercher sa femme et son fils pour qu'ils puissent boire la potion. Lorsqu'ils furent là, Priam leur expliqua le plan. Pâris comprit assez vite qu'il n'avait pas le choix et accepta donc sa nouvelle vie.

Arhon leur tendit trois fioles, toutes identiques.

« Une fois que vous aurez bu, vous allez sombrer dans un profond sommeil et vous réveiller le jour de la naissance de Pâris. »

Le sorcier se tourna alors vers Priam.

« Alors vous préviendrez le juge Hamandrys du remboursement de sa dette, qu'il adopte Pâris et l'élève comme son propre fils.

-Pourrai-je écrire à Pâris ou cela serait trop risqué ? Demanda Priam qui, dans le fond, ne voulait pas abandonner son fils.

-Je n'y vois aucune objection, assura Arhon. Buvez maintenant ! »

Ils burent. Pâris aurait voulu remercier son père de ne pas le délaisser mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

ooo0ooo

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce prologue vous a plu parce que je ne compte pas m'en arrêter là ! ; )_


	2. Luka

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 1 : Luka

« … Moka combat toujours au côté des Tagéniens, cela fait un an aujourd'hui. Il ne me manque pas vraiment. Nous n'avons jamais été très proches. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il me déteste...

Seuls ses parents se plaignent de son absence. Pour la plupart des domestiques, son départ fut un soulagement.

Je ne me souviens plus si je t'ai déjà raconté cela mais, un mois avant son départ, Moka s'est révélé particulièrement invivable pour tous, même pour ses parents. Je pense qu'il le faisait exprès. Il m'a dit, après avoir cassé un cristal afin de m'accuser comme coupable : « Ainsi tu te souviendra de moi. » Il est parti quelques temps plus tard et j'ignore totalement quand il reviendra... »

Pâris resta un moment pensif, il avait déjà raconté cette histoire à son père, il en avait même fait référence dans plusieurs de ses lettres. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Pâris ne cherchait qu'à attirer l'attention de Priam sur lui.

Le jeune homme reprit sa plume, termina sa lettre avec quelques phrases polies et superficielles, la signa et la cacheta.

Depuis dix-sept ans, il habitait à Mercuta dans la demeure du juge Hamandrys. Celui-ci payait ses dettes envers Priam en élevant son fils rejeté par sa contrée natale à cause d'une absurde malédiction. Dans sa précédente vie, Pâris portait la responsabilité de la guerre et chute de Troie sur les épaules. Toutefois la magie d'Ahron fit renaitre la ville et ses habitants. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, le souvenir de leur première vie était effacé, et seule la famille royale se souvenait de la leur. Mais lui seul, Pâris, connaissait la vérité sur la fuite d'Hélène de Sparte.

Quelques temps avant sa première naissance, la reine de Troie, Hécube, rêva qu'elle enfantait d'une torche incendiant Troie. Après avoir consulté les devins qui lui apprirent la malédiction que porterait son fils, elle décida avec Priam d'abandonner le bébé dans les montagnes.

Il fut recueilli par des berges qui n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant, et pendant les sept premières années de sa vie, Pâris fut élevé comme le leur. Mais plus il grandissait, plus leur amour pour lui s'atténuait ; il n'était pas leur vrai fils...

Pâris devint peu à peu leur serviteur qui devait s'occuper du bétail et du reste de la ferme. Bien sûr, ses parents adoptifs travaillaient dur eux aussi, pour vivre. Cependant l'amour parental avait disparu et le garçon ne se souvenait plus de la dernière étreinte de sa mère ou du dernier sourire de son père.

Puis un jour, alors qu'il se rendait à Troie pour participer à des jeux à la clé desquels son bœuf favori était offert au vainqueur, il dû se battre avec les princes de Troie dont il ignorait être le frère.

Il remporta l'ensemble des jeux et obtenu tous les honneurs, ainsi que son bœuf. Il n'y avait que cet animal qui comptait car seules les bêtes avaient de_ « _l'amitié » pour Pâris. Elles n'avaient pas de préjugé, au contraire des humains...

Lorsque les soldats troyens étaient venus à la ferme pour acheter des animaux destinés au vainqueur des prochains jeux et avaient emmener son bœuf, le jeune homme su ce qu'il devait faire...

Dès qu'il eut appris que tout le monde pouvait y participer, il ne hésita pas et parti pour Troie le soir même. Après tout, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, qui s'en inquiéterait ?

Il gagna tout. Il allait pouvoir récupérer son animal et repartir avec, chez lui. C'était sans compté l'orgueil troyen. Les fils du roi n'avaient visiblement pas acceptés d'être battu par un simple berger, aussi beau soit-il.

Peut être auraient-ils pu le faire périr si Cassandre n'avait pas reconnu son frère grâce à une vision? Pâris s'était souvent dit que tout aurait été bien mieux si ses frères avaient pu le tuer à ce moment là. Mais il ne fut pas tué et reprit son titre.

Au bout d'à peine un an, Priam l'envoya en émissaire à Sparte avec son frère Hector et Enée, son beau-frère. Sparte et Troie s'étaient longtemps affrontées, mais Priam et Ménélas, roi de Sparte, souhaitaient maintenant signer un traité de paix.

Malheureusement, les dieux en avaient décidés autrement.

Quelques mois avant le retour de Pâris à Troie, trois déesses étaient apparues au jeune homme alors qu'il surveillait son troupeau. Elles se nommaient Athéna, Héra et Aphrodite. Toutes trois se disputaient un prix : celui de la plus belle femme au monde. Zeus, le roi des dieux, avait choisi Pâris, un simple mortel qui pouvait être accablé par la colère des perdantes, mais tout de même prince de Troie, pour les départager.

La première des déesses, Athéna, lui promit la gloire militaire, s'il la choisissait. La seconde, Héra, lui offrit la moitié de la Terre. Et la dernière, Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour et de la beauté, lui dit :

« Pâris, si tu me choisis, je t'offre l'amour de la plus belle femme du monde, la reine Hélène de Sparte. »

*N'importe quoi* Pensa-t-il *Que ferais-je de la plus grande armée du monde, de régner sur la moitié de la Terre ou de l'amour de la plus belle femme ?*

« En quoi vos offres pourraient-elles m'être utiles? » demanda t-il en les regardant. Le fait qu'elles soient nues ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde. « Aucunes ne m'inter...

-Dans quelques temps ta véritable identité te sera rendue, le coupa Héra avec un sourire hypocrite et sous entendu. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de refuser, c'est le grand Zeus qui le veut ! »

*Oui, il peut bien me foudroyer sur place si je n'obéis pas. Mais quelle importance ? Qui se souci de mo i? Ces déesses iront voir quelqu'un d'autre et cette personne devra supporter leurs caprices...et leur vengeance ! La plus belle est forcement Aphrodite, la déesse de la beauté.*

Sans se soucier de tout ce qu'elles avaient pu dire, il tendit la pomme d'or, prix tant demandé, à la déesse de l'amour.

« Je pense que la déesse de la beauté doit être belle, enfin logiquement... expliqua Pâris. Mais je me moque de vos cadeaux ! Ajouta t-il presqu'en colère. Laissez-moi tranquille... »

Avec cette dernière phrase, il espérait que cette histoire n'aurait pas de suite, mais les deux autres jurèrent de se venger comme il l'avait malheureusement prédi. Il se détourna presque aussitôt en souhaitant secrètement qu'elles le poignardent dans le dos.

Non, les dieux préféraient jouer plus longtemps avec eux, les hommes, leurs jouets. Et la souffrance d'un jeune berger devenu soudainement prince de Troie devait leur apporter une grande jouissance.

o0o

La reine Hélène. Qui aurait pu douter de sa légendaire beauté ? Qui aurait pu ne pas la voir comme une œuvre d'art ?

Cela Pâris le voyait très bien, mais il voyait aussi que cette œuvre d'art cachait des tourments bien plus profond. A peine avaient ils parlés, seuls en tête à tête et à l'abri des regards, qu'il avait su que ses doutes étaient fondés.

La reine Hélène n'était pas faite pour cette vie, elle respirait à une existence « hors du monde »...

Lorsque les troyens repartirent chez eux, de l'autre côté de la mer Egée, Pâris prit, une nouvelle fois, Hélène à part.

« Viens avec moi, lui dit-il. Tu pourras te cacher dans la cale du navire, tu pourras t'enfuir... »

Le jeune homme ne s'était pas poser de questions, ni sur les dangers qu'Hélène courait en se sauvant ainsi de chez elle, ni sur ceux qu'il courait lui-même...et son peuple.

oo000oo

« Inconscient ! »

Pâris se leva brusquement, en colère. Il n'avait jamais revu Hélène après l'escale en Égypte, mais il ne s'était pas passer une journée sans qu'il entende prononcer son nom.

Personne ne lui avait jamais vraiment pardonné sa « bêtise », cette stupide bêtise de gamin écervelé en manque d'amour ! Personne ne lui proposait son amour ni son amitié, sa compassion ou sa pitié. Personne... Mais qui ? Qui aurait pu absoudre Pâris de ce geste qui avait provoqué la mort de milliers de personnes.

Et c'est ainsi que Pâris resta seul, sans aucune affection.

Mercuta ne lui avait apporté nul autre réconfort. Sa famille adoptive le snobait. Malheureusement, elle était la seule dans cette ville à connaître les vraies origines de Pâris.

Le juge et chef de famille ne l'avait adopté que par contrainte ; les dettes qu'il avait envers Priam ne pouvant être rembourser par l'argent, le roi de Troie choisit donc de lui donner son fils maudit. Celui qu'il fallait emmener loin de Troie, le maudit...

« Le maudit... »

Pâris resta un moment, le regard dans le vide, sans bouger, en plein milieu de sa chambre. Oui, il était maudit et sa malédiction l'obligeait à vivre loin de sa terre natale s'il voulait aimer et être aimer.

Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains, il vivait depuis presque dix-sept ans à Mercuta, et il n'eut jamais l'impression qu'il y fut aimer. Toutes les personnes d'ici qu'il connaissait ne semblaient le voir. Pour tous, il était transparent; sauf pour ceux dont il aimerait qu'il le soit : sa famille. Chacun de ses membres avait la capacité à le rendre fou, à l'humilier, seul ou en publique, car ils étaient les seuls à savoir qui était réellement Pâris. Et ils se servaient de sa honte et de ses remords pour s'amuser de lui.

Il se sentait seul, et cela depuis toujours, à Mercuta comme à Troie. Les lettres de son père l'aidaient à ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Mais il n'osait jamais lui avouait qu'il souffrait. Après tout, que pouvait faire le roi de Troie ? Comment pouvait-il aider le fils maudit à être heureux ?

Non, le fils maudit devait lui même apprendre à s'épanouir, sans aide de son père.

Pâris se ressaisit, il s'habilla pour sortir, prit sa lettre et de l'argent, puis quitta la pièce.

L'air frais de la soirée le réveilla quelque peu. Il faisait bon tout de même. Pâris n'était pas frileux, il avait l'habitude de sortir le soir pour se promener et ainsi, arrêter de broyer du noir enfermé dans sa chambre.

Il s'arrêta près d'une petite auberge et chercha du regard le coursier qui allait transporter sa lettre à Troie. Enfin, il le vit dans la cour de l'auberge. Bondissant presque en avant, Pâris se dirigea vers l'homme appuyé contre le mur en attendant les lettres qu'on voulait envoyer, et lui tendit sa lettre. L'homme tourna la tête vers le jeune homme et prit la lettre après l'avoir saluer d'un signe de tête sans aucune autre conviction. Pâris lui répondit d'un autre hochement de tête. Depuis qu'il échangeait des lettres avec son père, c'était cet homme, dont il ignorait toujours le nom, qui lui donnait et prenait son courrier. Ils ne parlaient presque jamais, sauf quand le lieu du rendez-vous risquait de changer.

Le simple fait de donner la lettre fit replonger Pâris dans de sombres pensées. Il repensa à Troie, à sa malédiction, à son inutilité dans ce monde...

*Qui pourrait ressentir quelque chose pour un être aussi abject !* pensa-t-il les larmes lui montant soudainement au bord des yeux. *Même ta famille préférerait t'oublier !*

Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la ville, sans réfléchir à l'endroit où il allait. Il ne cherchait rien d'autre que la raison de son existence.

Pourquoi, même loin de Troie, ne recevait-il pas un peu de tendresse ? Il attendait depuis toujours un geste d'amour. Mais, ce soir, il n'attendra plus, il ira directement le chercher lui-même.

Ses pas le menèrent dans un quartier de classe moyenne, entre les bas-quartiers où tous ces jeunes gens vivaient pour la plupart et les haut-quartiers où habitaient leurs clients.

Lorsqu'il arriva, la majorité des prostitués s'occupait déjà des clients qui affluaient. Il pu donc passer presque inaperçu. Seul un regard l'attira en particulier. C'était un jeune homme de son âge, brun, les cheveux mi-long, les yeux envoutants.

Avant d'apercevoir Pâris, le jeune homme parlait avec un autre homme d'environ trente-cinq ans [NdA : pour l'époque, c'est assez vieux]. Mais maintenant, il fixait l'ancien prince sans plus se préoccuper de l'homme qui souhaitait recevoir un prix d'ami car cela faisait une semaine qu'il était client. Le garçon se retourna brusquement vers lui pour, visiblement, lui demandait de partir, en restant poli. L'homme sembla vexer mais s'en alla.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Pâris se dirigea vers le prostitué qui souriait gentiment pour l'inciter à venir plus près de lui.

« Euh...bonjour, dit Pâris alors qu'il rougissait déjà.

-Bonjour, lui répondit le garçon. Tu me sembles un peu perdu.

-Euh...oui, c'est la première fois que je viens ici.

-Tu veux que je te serve de guide ? »

*Il est doué lui* pensa Pâris. *En plus d'être beau, il sait comment attraper ses proies ! Mais c'est ce que je cherche, non ? Un beau garçon qui arrive à me faire croire que je vaux quelque chose pour quelqu'un.*

Pâris lui répondit par un sourire timide.

« Bien sûr, lui assura t-il en essayant d'éviter de rougir. Tu...tu veux combien?

-Oh, on verra ça après. »

Le jeune homme lui prit la main, ce qui le rendit écarlate, et l'entraina dans un labyrinthe de petites ruelles jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une maison plutôt exiguë qu'il lui présenta comme la sienne.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? Demanda soudainement Pâris.

-Luka, lui répondit le jeune homme en passant son bras sur sa taille pour l'inviter à entrer. Et toi ?

-Pâris, avoua t-il les joues de plus en plus brulantes.

-Détends toi, lui murmura Luka dans le creux de l'oreille. Je m'occupe de toi maintenant. »

Il lui lâcha la taille pour fermer la porte, et Pâris sentit comme un vide. Il avait l'impression que la marque de sa main était imprimée sur sa taille.

Il sortir sa bourse et la tendit au jeune homme.

« Avec ça, je peux te demander tout ce que je veux? »

Luka sourit comme s'il se trouvait un peu gêner :

« Oui, mais d'habitude on m'offre les pourboires qu'à la fin. »

Pâris ne sut pas trop quoi répondre.

« Euh...bah, moi je vais te le donner avant. »

Luka éclata de rire.

« Très bien ! Alors il va falloir que j'excelle avec toi ! »

Il prit la bourse et la jeta sur un meuble. Il se rapprocha brutalement de Pâris. Leurs corps se touchaient presque, les mains de Luka vinrent se poser sur les hanches de Pâris, leurs lèvres se frôlèrent...

« Que veux tu que je te fasse ? Demanda le prostitué sur un ton qui fit fondre Pâris encore plus qu'il l'était déjà.

-Je veux...que...tu... Prends moi ! »

Luka s'exécuta. Ses lèvres glissèrent sur celle de Pâris, sa langue pénétra sa bouche. Leurs corps se serrèrent, leurs sexes s'écrasèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Pâris gémit, il avait passé ses bras autour du corps de son hôte. Son sexe devint dur et tendu, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser.

La main de Luka attrapa soudain la chevelure blonde de Pâris et l'embrassa encore plus profondément. L'ancien prince semblait ne plus vouloir se séparer de lui. Sa langue voulait se mêler à celle du brun, elles se séparaient puis se retrouvaient.

Luka entraina Pâris dans une chambre, ne le quittant que lorsqu'il le jeta sur le lit. Il y monta à son tour et surplomba le blond, les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête. Pâris ne voulant aucun écart entre lui et son amant, attrapa la taille de celui ci et l'attira contre lui. Les hanches de Luka avaient à peine touchées son corps que Pâris laissa échapper une plainte de plaisir. Il serra sa tunique et la releva jusqu'au milieu du dos. Il lui frôla timidement les fesses et le haut des cuisses du bout des doigts.

Luka se redressa subitement pour finir d'enlever sa tunique. Il la jeta dans un coin de la pièce avant de se reporter à Pâris qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Je n'ai jamais fais ça avec un homme, murmura-t-il d'une faible voix envahie par l'émotion. En réalité, je suis encore vierge...

-Rassure toi, le tranquillisa Luka en embrassant ses rougeurs. Je vais te faire du bien et t'initier à l'amour. »

Luka glissa sa main sous le vêtement de Pâris, dernier obstacle entre leur corps, et le retira. Le blond émit un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'il sentit l'organe de Luka sur le sien. Il bougea de façon à être face à l'objet de sa convoitise, et la prit dans sa bouche.

« Eh ! Tu sais faire plus de choses que tu ne le dis ! »

Pâris ne resta pas longtemps et, quand il releva la tête, Luka lui proposa de le laisser faire. Pâris lui jeta un regard envieux pour l'inviter à réaliser son projet. Ce qu'il fit.

Pâris se cabra, gémissant de plus en plus fort, criant presque, pendant que Luka lui léchait son membre. Le jeune prostitué passa ensuite sa langue sur ses cuisses, le bas du ventre, puis une nouvelle fois sur le sexe tendu qui avait déjà doublé de volume.

D'abord, Pâris ne savait pas où placer ses mains mais, au fur et à mesure que son pénis s'enfonçait dans la bouche de son vis à vis, ses ongles griffèrent de plus en plus profondément le dos et les hanches de ce dernier. Toutefois celui-ci avait l'habitude des réactions brutales et ne broncha pas. Il était remonté au niveau de sa bouche, les lèvres entrouvertes de Pâris l'attirant comme dans un gouffre. Leurs salives se mélangèrent de nouveau, et Luka profita de se baisé pour emprisonné derechef le membre de Pâris. Il l'avait à peine touché que le jeune homme explosa.

Luka sourit à un Pâris virant une énième fois au rouge vif.

« Tu m'as l'air impatient, chuchota-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

-Continu... supplia Pâris.

-A tes ordres, mon amour ! »

Luka plongea ses doigts entre les cuisses tremblantes du jeune homme pour atteindre ses fesses et le pénétra.

Pâris cria. Il attrapa les cheveux brun de son amant à pleines mains. Ce dernier attendait que Pâris fut habitué à sa présence pour continuer son exploration. Il ne s'attendit pas à ce que Pâris s'empare de son sexe et se mettre à le masturber. Surpris, Luka retira ses doigts et se redressa l'entrainant avec lui.

« Je te fais de l'effet, sourit Pâris en sous-pesant le membre de Luka qui avait doublé de volume. Tu es tout rouge ! Toi aussi... ajouta t-il en passant son doigt sur les lèvres de son vis à vis. »

Le prostitué lécha le doigt égaré.

« Un beau jeune homme me fait toujours de l'effet. Alors toi... expliqua t-il en faisant rougir le blond. Enfonce le en moi, ajouta t-il en montrant le doigt qu'il venait de lécher. »

En guise de réponse, Pâris lui suçota les lèvres et passa la main dans le dos de Luka pour exécuter son ordre.

Luka se cabra et poussa un grognement de plaisir.

« C'est moi qui suis sensé te procurer du plaisir... gémit-il, les yeux fermés, les mains sur la nuque de Pâris.

-Mais ça me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir ! Rigola le blond. »

Luka posa son visage entre la nuque et l'épaule de son ami qui était sensé rester qu'un simple client. Il embrassa sa nuque et mit ses bras autour de sa poitrine.

« Laisse moi te prendre, murmura-t-il. »

Pâris se laissa retomber sur le dos tandis que Luka lui écarta les jambes et se coula sur lui. Son sexe se glissa entre ses cuisses et trouva l'entrée de sa jouissance.

Pâris cria, d'abord de douleur puis de plaisir. Il sentit la main de Luka le masturber, sa bouche l'embrasser. Tout son corps réagissait aux assauts du jeune homme. Il rugit plusieurs fois son nom. Luka lui répondit en le pénétrant plus profondément.

Ils atteignirent l'orgasme au même moment. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et reprirent leur souffle.

« Tu as joui... souffla Pâris.

-Oui, mais cela n'arrive pas avec tout le monde ! »

Pâris roula sur lui.

« J'ai envie de te refaire jouir.

-Les clients sont des rois ici, répondit Luka, soumis. »

Pâris sourit tristement, il passa ses doigts sur les lèvres de Luka.

« Tu vas m'apprendre à te faire l'amour, lui ordonna t-il. »


	3. La lettre

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 2: La lettre

« Tu as été formidable. »

Pâris resta un moment allonger sur son lit à plat ventre, la tête dans l'oreiller à s'en étouffer. Il voulait déjà le revoir, mais il craignait d'être un client comme un autre pour Luka.

Il se redressa brusquement comme si il sortait la tête de l'eau après un concours d'apnée, puis roula sur le dos. Il avait pris sa décision: pourquoi s'interdirait-il de voir Luka quand t-il le souhaitait, alors qu'il en avait les moyens?

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le coffre sculpté dans l'ébène. Il s'agenouilla, fixa un moment le couvercle et posa les mains dessus comme si il allait aspirer ce qu'il refermait.

Doucement, il retira une de ses mains pour la porter à son cou. Ses doigts plongèrent dans l'encolure de sa tunique et se refermèrent sur une fine chaine en argent, au bout de laquelle pendait une petite clé également en argent. Les doigts de son autre main vinrent aider ceux qui tentaient déjà de séparer la clé de la chaine.

*Tu pourrais tout simplement faire passer la chaine au dessus de ta tête * lui murmura la petite voix dans sa tête.

*Non, se serait trop simple, j'aime me compliquer la vie.*

Dès que la clé fut détachée, Pâris souleva le petit cache du coffre, dévoilant une serrure qui se fondait dans les décoration ornant le coffre. Il y introduit la clé et la tourna doucement. Il y eu un déclic. Pâris souleva le couvercle et le laissa reposer contre le mur.

Le jeune homme commença à fouiller dans ses affaires les plus chère à ses yeux. Il les avaient rangés là, à l'abri des regards et gardait la clé précieusement sur lui. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait: une grosse bourse en cuir qu'il devait prendre à deux mains. Il en transvasa un bon quart dans une bourse plus petite qu'il pouvait porter à la ceinture.

Pâris refermera le coffre, rattacha la clé à la chaine et la remis sous sa tunique.

o0o

Il referma la porte sans faire de bruit, pas qu'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer mais il avait toujours eu l'habitude de se faire discret.

Le blond n'alla pas directement chez Luka, il s'arrêta d'abord sur une place verdoyante ressemblant plutôt à un jardin. Il s'assit sur un rocher plat qui faisait office de banc. Au dessus de sa tête, s'élevait un grand cerisier en fleur. Le printemps était déjà arrivé. Bientôt les fleurs blanches donneraient des fruits rouges prêts à être cueilli par des petites mains d'enfant. Pâris sourit à cette pensée, il aimait beaucoup ce jardin, il y allait pour se rassurer, se détendre. Lorsqu'il se sentait seul et rejeter...

Mais, maintenant, il y avait Luka. La simple pensée de le voir le rendait heureux. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, il ne voulait pas en avoir besoin de plus.

Le jeune homme se releva, il traversa tranquillement le reste de la place-jardin et, cette fois-ci, se rendait directement chez son amant.

Il arriva, après avoir parcouru le labyrinthe de petites ruelles caractéristiques de ces quartiers de la ville, devant une épaisse porte en bois massif dérobée dans l'ombre. Il frappa trois fois et n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps, il entendit quelqu'un qui se déplaça à l'intérieur.

«C'est Pâris, cria t-il à travers la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement.

-Salut, sourit Luka en le laissant entrer. Je t'ai manqué depuis hier?»

Pâris répondit en baissant la tête vers le jeune homme tandis qu'il ferma la porte, et l'embrassa. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi souder, Luka passa ses bras sur le dos de Pâris et le caressa. Il laissa glisser une de ses mains jusqu'aux fesses. Il gardait l'autre entre les omoplates du blond comme pour l'obliger à rester contre lui, tandis que sa main dépassa ses fesses et passa sous sa tunique.

A ce contact, Pâris poussa un gémissement. Le brun lui embrassa le cou, remonta jusqu'à son oreille et lui lécha le lobe.

« Ça te fait du bien, hein? Lui murmura-t-il »

Pâris émit un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Luka lui effleurer l'anus. Un de ses doigts pénétra l'ancien Prince qui se tendit, la tête en arrière comme si il cherchait de l'air. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, sa respiration se fit saccadée, ses yeux se fermèrent. De sa main libre, Luka lui caressa le dos alors que son doigt commençait des vas et vient.

Pâris poussa un grognement de plaisir, les yeux toujours fermer pour reprendre le contrôle de lui même. Il redressa la tête et entrouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vient rejoindre le premier. Il se serra encore plus étroitement contre son amant, au risque de ne plus pouvoir se décoller de lui, et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Leur baiser fut accompagné d'un troisième doigt qui se fit une place parmi les deux autres et rejoignit leur rythme que se faisait de plus en plus rapide.

Les deux hommes finirent par se défaire l'un de l'autre, tout en gardant, tout de même, un espace à peine suffisant pour laisser passer un souffle d'air entre leurs deux corps.

Pâris sourit avant de répondre:

« Oui, tu m'as manqué, murmura t-il. Je me sens bien avec toi... »

Cette phrase, il l'avait prononcé pour lui même, comme si il réalisait soudain quelle place avait Luka en entrant dans sa vie.

Luka lui rendit son sourire, lui prit la main et l'entraina dans sa chambre, pas celle où il recevait d'habitude ses clients mais la sienne, à proprement parler.

« Voilà ma vraie chambre, lui expliqua Luka avec un grand sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'aux oreilles. Celle où je dors.

-Pourquoi nous allons dans ta chambre? Demanda Pâris surpris.

-Tu es... comment dire... privilégié, murmura t-il avec un sourire sous-entendu. »

Pâris rougi, il jeta un regard en biais à son amant pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien compris. Luka lui sourit de nouveau et, sans lui expliquer d'avantage, lui prit la main et l'entraina à son lit.

« Attends! Fit Pâris en arrêtant son bras alors qu'il cherchait à retirer sa tunique. Je vais te payer maintenant. »

Il prit la bourse qu'il portait à la ceinture et la tendit au jeune homme. Celui-ci rougi un peu mais baissa rapidement la tête pour ne pas montrer sa gêne à Pâris.

« Oh... Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en donner autant...

-Pour moi aussi tu es quelque peu privilégié, lui répondit-il doucement »

Le rougissement de Luka redoubla mais il tenta de le réprimer. Il se demanda ce qu'il fallait répondre. Il ravala sa rougeur et redressa la tête pour le regarder en face.

-Plus les jours passent, plus tu me pais cher, remarqua t-il songeur. Que cherches-tu ? Ajouta t-il en sondant le regard du blond.

-Ton... amitié, répondit Pâris en hésitant. »

Pouvait-il exiger de Luka de l'amour ? N'est-ce pas un sentiment qui ne puisse pas se vendre ? Il pouvait lui donner tout l'or du monde, Luka ne pourrait peut-être jamais lui offrir ce dont il avait le plus envie, ce qui lui manquait car personne n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à l'aimer.

Il regarda son amant, qui n'en était surement pas un, et lui sourit tristement. Luka le lui rendit. Il réfléchissait lui aussi. Il pensait aux sentiments que semblait ressentir Pâris. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il venait le voir, en fait il venait tout les jours depuis leur rencontre. Pâris souffrait et il l'avait consolé, il avait fait son métier, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il sentait l'amitié que Pâris avait pour lui.

« Tu sais... commença-t-il. Je suis un prostitué. »

Cette déclaration rendit Pâris nerveux, il se raidit pour se donner de la contenance.

« Oui... Euh... Je sais, bégaya t -il. Tu dois faire ton travail.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura Luka en lui caressant la joue du bout de doigts. Tu es quand même mon préféré. Et le plus fidèle aussi, ajouta t-il en l'embrassant. »

Pâris tenta de se ressaisir, après qu'avait-il de plus qu'un autre pour séduire Luka, un prostitué qui, donc, donne de l'amour pour de l'argent?

« Bien sûr, répéta t-il plus sûr de lui. Mais tant que j'aurais de l'argent je viendrai te voir, tu peux en être sûr ! Ajouta -il en rigolant.

-Oh! Mais avec tout ce que tu me donnes, tu as une avance pour au moins deux ans! Précisa le brun en plaisantant à son tour.

-Même en venant tout les jours? Demanda Pâris d'un air faussement soucieux.

-Oh, oui!

-Il me semble que tu sois plutôt euphorique à cette idée, non?

-Eh bien, fit-il feignant l'hésitation. Elle me plait bien. Je préfère être avec quelqu'un de doux comme toi qu'avec un sadique ou un obsédé, et ils ne sont pas vraiment généreux! Mais il ne faut pas que je m'habitue à toi, ajouta t-il soudain triste. »

Pâris ne répondit pas. Il comprenait le message que le brun voulait lui faire passer. Il lui tendit la main, toujours sans rien dire, et lui fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait, tout de même, se lier à lui.

o0o

Les baisers et les étreintes de Luka avaient rendus Pâris euphorique. Tandis qu'il retournait chez lui, il repensait à l'affection que lui avait prodiguait le brun. Il lui fallait toujours penser à lui lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas près l'un de l'autre. Cela l'aidait à supporter son absence.

Il voulait entretenir tout ces moments tendre qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Mais il ne souhaitait surtout pas penser au fait que son amant n'éprouvait surement rien pour lui. Il travaillait tout simplement.

Tant qu'il en possédait les moyens, il pouvait monopoliser Luka tout le temps qu'il le désirait. D'ailleurs, il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Quand t-ils en parlaient, comme tout à l'heure, le jeune homme paraissait même enthousiasme. Enfin, avant qu'il tente, une nouvelle fois, de convaincre Pâris de son état de prostitué.

Pâris secoua la tête et rehaussa son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Non! Hors de question de souffrir à la pensée de Luka. Le jeune homme ne lui inspirait que de la joie et du bonheur.

Il retira, tout de même, son air niais de son visage avant de rentrer chez lui. Sa famille ne devait surtout pas le voir ainsi. Son père adoptif se ferait un plaisir de le blâmer et sa mère n'en sera que plus heureuse.

Il espérait ne pas les croiser, les domestiques suffisaient à l'humilier quand leurs maitres n'étaient pas là. Bien sûr, aucun ne considérait Pâris comme leur supérieur, ce dont le jeune homme se moquerait totalement si ils ne lui faisaient aucune remarque dont le double sens était aussi explicite que dit directement.

Malheureusement pour lui, le chemin qui le menait à sa chambre ne fut pas désert; Lostan se dirigeait, lui aussi, vers les appartements du jeune homme.

« Monsieur vient de recevoir une lettre de Troie, lui dit-il en lui remettant la lettre.

-Merci Lostan, répondit poliment Pâris en la prenant. »

L'homme s'inclina puis se retira d'un pas vif.

Après avoir soigneusement fermer la porte de sa chambre à clé, Pâris s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit la lettre de son père.

« Cher fils,

Les temps sont rudes à Troie; les dieux nous ont condamnés à un mal des plus violent. La peste s'est rependue dans la ville à une vitesse terrifiante.

Ce sont les bas-quartiers qui furent frappés en premiers par les flèches d'Apollon. Les chiens et les chats errants ont d'abord contractés la maladie avant de la transmettent aux mendiants puis au reste des habitants de la zone basse. Dans chaque famille, au moins un de leur membres est mort de ce mal que nous a infligé le dieu du soleil.

Le malheur veut qu'aucun de nos médecin et de nos prêtres ne possèdent de remèdes. Les sacrifices d'animaux semblent ne pas apaiser Apollon. Rien ne paraît le faire fléchir.

Une brume épaisse s'est abattue sur Troie, c'est la sensation que je ressens. J'ignore quand les dieux vont lever ce mal, mais je garde confiance, nous sommes une cité aimante et serviable envers les dieux et je sais qu'ils finiront par se monter plus clément.

J'espère que la vie t'es plus agréable et qu'aucune maladie ne vienne assombrir ton existence. »

La suite de la lettre, comme toujours, restait banale. Priam posait les habituelles questions sur la vie et les relations de Pâris. Questions aussi superficielles qu'inutiles pour le jeune homme.

Avant sa rencontre avec Luka, il était seul. Et maintenant qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui il se sentait bien, il ne pouvait pas expliquer à son père, le grand roi de Troie, que son « cher fils » couchait presque tout les jours avec un prostitué! Et encore moins qu'il l'aimait...

Pâris secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Pour une fois, la lettre de son père ne respirait pas que de l'artificiel; les inquiétudes de Priam étaient réelles. Il n'aurait jamais osé abimer l'image de la magnifique Troie. Mais cela signifiait aussi que la situation pouvait être bien plus grave qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. Priam avait surement atténué la gravité de la situation.

Les troyens n'aimaient pas perdre et un rien les rendait orgueilleux et imbus d'eux mêmes. Pâris savait bien jusqu'où cela pouvait aller.

A l'époque de sa vie à Troie, une rumeur, selon laquelle la reine Hélène était retenue dans le palais royal, s'était répandue parmi les habitants.

Étrangement elle n'avait soulevé aucune indignation. Il était pourtant clair que la fuite d'Hélène de Sparte avait servie d'excuse aux grecs pour déclarer la guerre. Mais les troyens considéraient cet invisible « trésor grec » comme preuve de leur prestige.

Pour Pâris, il était clair que l'orgueil du roi l'empêcher de lui divulguer la vérité sur cette épidémie. Il n'était pas le fils auquel son père préférait se confier, il en était sûr.

Le jeune homme resta un moment les yeux dans le vide. Il savait depuis longtemps, depuis sa première vie en fait, il savait que son père ne lui portait pas grand intérêt, qu'il n'avait aucune affection pour lui.

Il finit par se ressaisir et tenta d'écrire une réponse. Ce fut celle qui lui vient tout de suite à l'esprit:

« Pour les dieux nous sommes poussières, poussières qu'ils peuvent balayer en soufflant. Les dieux jouent avec nous. Les dieux sont des salauds. »

ooooo000ooooo

_Je suis désolée pour tout ce retard, les mois de mai et de juin ne sont pas vraiment propices à l'écriture des suites de fic!_

_J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plait malgré tout, et qu'il n'est pas trop chiant^^_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me motive énormément ; ) _


	4. Troïlos

**Novus Vitae**

Chapitre 3 : Troïlos

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Pâris grogna et se força à se lever. Il s'était assoupit, allongé en travers de son lit. Il était rentré au petit matin après avoir passé une nuit d'insomnie avec Luka. Il n'avait même pas eu la force de retirer ses vêtements et de se glisser sous les couvertures, le sommeil l'ayant prit dès qu'il s'était approché du lit.

Il ouvrit la porte sur Lostan qui lui apportait la réponse de la lettre que Pâris avait envoyé quatre mois plus tôt.

« Monsieur... le salua Lostan en lui tendant la lettre.

-Merci, marmonna le blond encore endormi. Pourrais-je avoir quelque chose pour me réveiller ? Ajouta t-il poliment.

-Bien sûr, monsieur. »

Pâris le remercia de nouveau et referma la porte.

Il alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour lire la lettre de son père. Il sourit en pensant à Lostan, un homme sans aucune expression. Rien ne montrait s'il aimait bien Pâris comme maitre ou s'il lui était indifférent. Pour le jeune homme, la deuxième spécification semblait la plus probable.

Étrangement, depuis quelques temps la présence de Lostan ne l'inquiétait plus. Sa rencontre avec Luka l'avait surement rendu plus sociable et moins craintif.

Il commença à divaguer avant de se ressaisir pour ouvrir la lettre. Une vague de pessimisme l'envahit, les nouvelles n'allaient pas être bonnes, il le sentait.

Comme à son habitude, Priam n'amorçait pas sa lettre avec des formules polies : Il s'agissait de quelque chose exclusivement réserver à Pâris ou, en tout cas, à sa famille. Les lettres officielles étaient constamment revues en fonction du destinataire et regorgeaient de toutes les politesses possibles et inimaginable. Pour Pâris, cependant, les obligeances se trouvaient à la fin lorsqu'il fallait conclure.

« Cher fils,

Ta dernière lettre semblait détecter les sacrifices inutiles. C'est à cause de ces accusations que tombe maintenant sur nous la colère des dieux. Apollon a tiré ses flèches du malheur sur mon enfant, mon fils, Troïlos.

Il m'a puni pour avoir accepter de lire des mots aussi insultants que les tiens !

Troïlos souffre à présent de ce mal qu'aucun de nos médecins ne sait guérir. La fièvre s'est emparée de lui, lui a fait perdre la moitié de son poids et l'empêche de voir la lumière du soleil.

Mais il n'est pas le seul à être victime de la colère des dieux, le mal s'est étendu sur une grande partie de la ville. Et la fatalité veut que se soit la jeunesse, la plus vive, celle qui protège et protégera la ville, qui soit touchée. Nous, les vieillards, sommes aussi atteints. La vieillesse ne nous protège évidement pas et nous tombons tous, les uns après les autres.

Les dieux nous avaient offerts le cadeau d'une nouvelle vie; aujourd'hui, ils nous l'ont repris... Ta malédiction a été repoussée mais une nouvelle s'est installée à Troie. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues; ses mains tremblantes, froissèrent la lettre. Son père l'accusait d'être la cause de la maladie de son frère. Son frère... Troïlos... Les dieux voulaient toujours se venger de Pâris. Pour avoir « sous-estimer » la beauté et la puissance d'Athénas et d'Héra, il s'était attiré leur colère. Et Aphordite, pourtant « récompenser » par la pomme d'or, ne lui avait pas accordé sa protection.

« Troïlos... »

Pâris se prit la tête dans les mains; agrippa ses cheveux jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, plusieurs mèches blondes tombèrent sur le sol. Il gémit, re prononça le nom de son frère et laissa aller ses larmes.

Troïlos était le seul de toute sa famille a ne l'avoir jamais jugé. Il l'avait toujours aimé en tant que frère et le blond pouvait lui parler sans crainte. S'il devait lui arriver quelque chose...

« Tu ne peux pas mourir... Pas comme ça... »

Il savait que si Troïlos disparaissait, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Même à Troie, il ne lui aurait été d'aucune utilité.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il attendit un instant qu'il fut calmé puis, lorsque son rythme cardiaque redevient normal, il se mit à réfléchir. Pourquoi les dieux ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ? Pourquoi s'attaquaient-ils à sa famille ? A son peuple ?

« Ils nous ont donnés une deuxième vie pour pouvoir continuer à jouer avec nous, murmura faiblement Pâris comme s'il expliquait cela à une autre personne. Ils n'en ont jamais assez... »

Et pourquoi son père rejetait-il la faute sur lui ?

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué à la naissance ?!»

Le jeune homme envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il retient un sanglot, les bras ballants, les cheveux lui tombant sur les yeux, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

Le silence qui suivit l'atterrissage des divers objets fracassés et étalés par terre, fut pesant, mais Pâris resta calme. Il leva doucement les mains devant ses yeux et les fixa derrière ses mèches blondes. Il en vient vite à conclusion que seul Luka serai le consoler.

Il se leva faussement calmé pour ramasser ses affaires.

Brusquement des coups se firent entendre, quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Pâris sursauta, et se rappela soudain qu'il avait demandé un petit-déjeuné.

Il dû rester encore quelques temps dans sa chambre pour manger. Il n'osait pas laisser le moindre signe de son impatience de sortir. Et puis il avait faim ! Il ne mangeait presque plus depuis qu'il connaissait Luka. Tout son temps libre, il le passait avec lui. Il ne se sentait bien qu'au près de lui.

Aujourd'hui encore, il avait besoin de ce dernier. Luka ne connaissait rien de lui, rien de passé, rien de son erreur... Mais Pâris savait que le jeune homme ne l'aurait pas jugé, il lui faisait confiance. Pourtant, il ne dirai rien. Il avait honte, honte de lui, de ce qu'il avait fait. Luka ne devait pas voir cette tache, il ne devait pas y être mêlé.

Troïlos y avait été mêlé et maintenant il luttait contre la mort...

Pâris finit de manger, posa son plateau dans l'antichambre où Lostan pourrait le reprendre, et sortit enfin voir son ami.

Il ne s'arrêta pas au parc comme à son habitude, mais se précipita chez Luka. Il se forçait à ne pas courir. Le souvenir de Troïlos refaisait surface, et il fallait à Pâris user de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Il atteignit la porte de chez Luka à bout de force. Il tremblait en frappant et ce laissa tomber dans les bras de celui qui ouvrait.

o0o

«Tu m'aimes ?»

Surpris, Luka se redressa sur le coude. Il regarda Pâris, allongé près de lui le visage anxieux en attente d'une réponse.

Depuis que Pâris lui était tombé dans les bras, il n'avait pas cessé de le serrer contre lui, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi son amant était si mal. Pâris lui avait murmuré, entres deux sanglots, que quelqu'un qui lui était cher était mourant. Il ignorait de qui il s'agissait, Pâris ne semblait vouloir le lui dire ou il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

«Je suis... commença Luka.

-Je sais ! Coupa Pâris se redressant à son tour pour être en face de son amant. Mais moi je veux savoir si toi, tu m'aimes. Ne me dit pas que je suis plus agréable qu'un autre qui te donne moins de pourboire. C'est ça que je veux savoir : es-ce moi que tu aimes ou es-ce mon argent ?»

Luka resta un moment silencieux, il caressa doucement la joue de Pâris comme pour l'apaiser. Il lui souriait.

«Je ne t'aurais pas déjà dit que ton argent me rend indifférent ? Je pourrais même demander beaucoup moins. Mais ça ne m'importune pas. Qu'es-ce que je ferais de plus de clients ? J'aurais moins de temps pour toi.»

A cette dernière phrase, Luka déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Pâris.

Le jeune blond cligna des yeux, surpris de ce geste ce qui lui fallu un second baiser du brun.

«Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Murmura Pâris.

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...»

Le prostitué passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Pâris et en admira leur beauté. Ils étaient toujours brillants, ils semblaient capter la lumière du soleil.

«Si tu ne veux pas que je souffre c'est que je compte un peu pour toi non ?

-Arrête de réfléchir.»

Luka lâcha ses cheveux pour l'embrasser brutalement. Par réflexe, Pâris le retient un peu, pas trop tout de même, il se laissa faire mais resta tendu. Luka le sentit et s'éloigna.

«Arrête de croire que tu peux trouver l'amour avec un prostitué.»

La voix de Luka s'était faite sévère et brutale. Pâris se glaça, doucement il retira sa main posé sur la taille de Luka. Le regard de ce dernier s'était assombrit, le prince bannit ne voyait plus de sentiments dans ses yeux, ceux qui le rassuraient lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien comme aujourd'hui.

Un lourd silence s'était installé dans la pièce. L'atmosphère soudainement étouffante, Pâris se tassa dans un coin du lit, mettant des distances avec le jeune homme.

En le voyant se refermer sur lui même Luka se mit en colère contre sa personne.

*C'est bien Luka, bravo ! En lui disant d'aller se faire voir, tu ne l'as pas fait souffrir. Il a l'air tellement heureux là ! Pourquoi tu dois manquer de tact au moment où tu en as le plus besoin ? Un de ses amis est en train de mourir, ton boulot c'est de le rassurer. Pourquoi tu es si con ? Tu vas le perdre !*

Luka secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne devait pas laisser Pâris croire qu'il pouvait lui aussi espérer.

*Ta gueule Luka ! Toi aussi, arrête de croire en l'amour. Il te demande si tu l'aimes parce qu'il est malheureux, il va peut-être perdre la seule personne de son niveau social qui s'inquiète pour lui, qu'il l'aime... Fais un effort, et oublis un peu tes sentiments. Un homme de la haute société ne s'intéresse pas aux vulgaires prostitués comme toi. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir, il croit t'aimer...*

«Je ne veux pas profiter de toi.»

Pâris releva la tête et regarda Luka. Celui ci pleurait, il semblait torturé par ses sentiments, son soudain hoquet trahissait son mal être.

«Je... je dois t'avouer que je ne te comprends pas.

-Tu n'es pas bien. Tu souffres à cause de la maladie de ton ami. Et moi, je te fais encore plus de mal. Je suis désolé, pardon, ajouta-t-il doucement.»

Luka était honteux et le rouge qui s'étalait sur ses joues fit sourire Pâris.

«Tu es tellement mignon comme ça, chuchota-t-il doucement. Enfin tu es toujours mignon, mais là tu es trop craquant, ajouta-t-il en rigolant quand Luka leva des sourcils interrogatifs.»

Le brun se pencha brusquement sur lui comme pour l'embrasser mais il s'arrêta juste avant que leurs bouches ne se touchent, au grand damne de Pâris.

«Toi, tu es trop gentil, tu pardonnes tout !

-Qui te dis que je t'ai pardonné ?

-Quoi ?!

-Je rigole !»

En effet, Pâris était mort de rire.

«Tu es vraiment beau quand tu rougis.

-Arrête de m'embêter, gémit le brun alors que le blond tentait d'atteindre sa gorge avec sa langue.»

Il gémit encore plus fort lorsqu'il sentit la main de Pâris lui caresser l'entrejambe.

«Tu... tu m'as pardonné, là ? Demanda Luka qui avait du mal à ne pas s'abandonner aux plaisirs que Pâris lui prodiguait.

-Hum... hésita le blond pour l'embêter. Je vois toujours pas comment tu profites de moi, à par pour mon argent mais ça ne me dérange pas. Si tu m'expliques clairement, je peux peut-être te pardonner.»

Luka pria intérieurement pour que son amant garde sa main sur son sexe. Il le fixa pour le lui faire comprendre. Pâris sourit et pressa un peu plus sa main sur son corps comme pour le presser de parler.

«Ton argent... oui, commença Luka, je préfèrerais que tu m'en donnes moins. Sinon, je vais finir par être plus riche que le roi !

-Le roi ?

-Oui, le roi de Mercuta. Tu te rappelles ? C'est la ville dans laquelle on vit.

-Ne te moque pas de moi !

-Chacun son tour.»

Pâris fit semblant de frapper Luka qui riait à gorge déployée, et d'être vexé car le jeune brun rigolait à s'en étouffer. Lorsque Luka avait parlé de «roi», Pâris se rappela de Troie, de Priam et de Troïlos...

«Ne te vexes pas, mon amour, susurra Luka pour se moquer. Mais ta famille vivant ici depuis des générations, si tu ne connais pas le roi de Mercuta...»

Pâris se souvenait, bien entendu, de la présence de la royauté à Mercuta, même si le juge qui lui servait de père ne l'avait présenté aux membres du palais, comme tout bon père de la haute aristocratie.

«Ce n'est pas ma famille, marmonna Pâris.

-Pardon ?»

Pâris cligna des yeux comme si la lumière lui brulait brusquement la rétine.

«Ce n'est pas ma famille, répéta-t-il. J'ai été adopté.»

Il lui avoua cela en lui fixant dans le blanc des yeux comme pour se faire bien comprendre.

«Tu... tu n'es pas...

-Le fils biologique du juge Hamandrys, non, assura-t-il.

-Mais... je croyais... enfin...

-Ça te gène ? Demanda Pâris en rigolant.

-Non ! S'écria Luka. Mais je ne l'aurais jamais deviné.

-Bah... non, j'ai la chance de ne pas avoir eu les gènes de cette famille là !

-Et ta vrai famille ? Demanda timidement Luka car il avait peur que cette question ne le fasse souffrir.

-Elle ne pouvait pas m'élever, répondit-il vaguement. Mon père m'écrit parfois.»

A cette dernière phrase, son cœur se serra. Il pensait à la lettre du matin qui lui avait annoncé la maladie de Troïlos.

«Ça à rapport avec ton ami ?»

Luka semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. Pâris le regardait avec de grand yeux étonnés.

«J'ai raison ?

-Oui, murmura Pâris après un silence. Mais je ne veux pas en parler.» ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Luka hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour déposer un léger baisé sur la joue du jeune homme.

«Tu n'as pas finit de m'expliquer, rappela le blond.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai, avec cette histoire de roi, j'avais oublié.»

Luka rigola mais pas Pâris qui attendait que le brun lui explique. Ce dernier se stoppa d'un seul coup. Il sourit gentillement posa ses mains à plat sur les joues de son ami, qui lui rendit son sourire.

«Explique-moi supplia-t-il.

-Tu ne lâcheras jamais toi !

-S'il-te-plais.

-D'accord, sourit Luka, j'arrête de te rendre fou.»

Il prit une grande bouffé d'air.

«Ton argent j'en ai rien à foutre ! J'en ai besoin pour vivre mais sinon je m'en fous. J'aime ta présence, j'aime ta voix, tes yeux, ta bouche... mais je n'ai pas envi de te promettre quelque chose dont je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr de t'aimer entièrement, de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout du monde avec toi, de tuer pour toi. Mais... mais je crois que j'ai besoin de temps pour être sûr. Pour savoir si j'aime ton corps ou si j'aime ton âme.»

Pâris se glissa contre son corps approcha sa bouche de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa. Il comptait lui montrer qu'il lui laisserait le temps demandé, qu'il lui laisserait le temps de l'aimer.

«Fais moi l'amour, chuchota-t-il à son amant. Moi, je suis sûr, je t'aime; fais moi l'amour.»

ooooo000ooooo

_Terminé !! J'espère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre = ) Je suis désolée du retard mais j'étais partie en vacances, ce qui m'a empêché de poster la suite dans les temps._

_Autre chose, pour le mois de juin j'ai pu remarqué que j'avais environ 40 clics sur ma fiction. Ce qui voudrait peut-être dire que j'ai d'autres lecteurs *espère espère ! Lol* si vous êtes un de ceux la, pouvez-vous me laisser une petite (même toute petite !) review, histoire que je sache combien j'ai de lecteurs réels ; ) _

_Voilà, et encore merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive toujours énormément ! ^^ _


	5. Outrage

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 4 : Outrage

La musique l'envoutait, lui inspirait la sérénité. Pâris jouait de plus en plus vite comme si les notes allaient l'emporter avec elles. Les cordes commençaient à lui bruler les doigts. Il n'avait pas touché à sa lyre depuis plusieurs mois. Il venait de la retrouver, emballée dans du tissus, au fond de son coffre.

Il jouait un hymne à la vie, à l'amour et à Luka.

Maintenant, il était sûr que le brun avait ne serait ce qu'un sentiment d'amitié, voire d'amour, pour lui.

Des coups frappés à la porte l'arrêtèrent avant son final, le faisant sursauter. Pâris se leva du lit, sur lequel il était installé et cacha sa lyre sous les draps. Il ne souhaitait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'il jouait de la musique.

A Troie, dans sa première vie, il n'était pas considéré comme le digne fils de Priam car il préférait la musique à l'art de la guerre. Et même si sa nouvelle famille ne comptait pas pour lui, il ne voulait pas avoir à se souvenir.

« Entrer ! »

Lostan apparu sur le pas de la porte.

« Monsieur, votre frère est de retour, annonça-t-il gravement. Le palais royal organise une fête pour commémorer le retour de nos guerriers, puis Monsieur Moka retournera à la maison. »

Pâris se contenta de hocher la tête sans rien dire. Lostan lui fit part d'autres détails mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus; Moka avait quitté le bercail il y a cinq ans pour combattre aux côtés des Tagéniens, et Pâris s'était enfin sentit libre. Moka avait toujours su que le bébé, arrivé il y a dix-sept ans, n'était en rien son frère. Ce fut donc sans aucun remord qu'il s'efforçait de rendre la vie la plus difficile possible à Pâris.

Quand Lostan se retira, le jeune homme s'effondra dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Il se prit la tête antre les mains et resta ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes puis, doucement, il se releva et s'avança vers le lit. Ses mains passèrent sous les draps et y retirèrent la lyre cachée là. Et la musique reprit, mais cette fois le mouvement fut beaucoup plus tragique.

o0o

Ses pas résonnèrent dans la grande cage d'escalier. Cette dernière semblait bien vide, tout comme le cœur de Pâris. Moka était revenu et il lui fallait faire le vide en lui pour pouvoir surmonter l'épreuve de la rencontre.

Il arriva dans le salon, mal à l'aise. Il fut presque choqué de voir que Moka n'avait en rien changé.

C'était un homme d'environ vingt-deux ans, particulièrement grand, brun et ses yeux d'un noir intense semblaient pouvoir vous transpercer de part en part rien qu'en vous regardants. Pour Pâris, son aspect de roc faisait trembler. Ses mains de bûcheron étaient, au moins deux fois plus grandes que celles du jeune homme, et auraient parfaitement pu les briser. L'ancien prince de Troie savait très bien qu'il en été capable. Lui, si frêle, pouvait être facilement broyer par cet homme.

« Pâris ! Mon cher frère ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

Le sourire mauvais de Moka assura le jeune homme que ces paroles étaient aussi vraies que fausses. Fausses car il était évident que Pâris n'était, en aucun cas, « cher » à Moka, et vraies car l'homme n'avait pas pu torturer le blond pendant cinq longues années.

Les embrassades furent glaciales, Pâris n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de pouvoir sortir de cette pièce et d'échapper à son frère. Si seulement il pouvait être avec Luka au lieu de Moka à cet instant... La brusque ressemble des deux noms le choqua, il y avait-il un lien prédestiné entre son frère et son amant ?

Voyant sa pâleur, Moka sourit de nouveau et s'amusa intérieurement de la crainte que le blond n'arrivait pas à cacher.

Le repas qui suivit fut un véritable calvaire pour ce dernier qui devait supporter la joie infâme de ses parents. Il se força à rester digne, mais lorsqu'il pu s'échapper, se fut presque en courant.

Il resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, puis il se leva, rangea sa lyre et se prépara pour voir Luka.

o0o

Il était tôt dans l'après-midi, Luka ne travaillait pas encore. C'était le soir, après le coucher du Soleil, que le jeune prostitué s'occupait de ses clients. Il se réveillait tard dans la matinée et attendait Pâris. C'était cela sa raison de vivre maintenant, c'était Pâris, celui-là même qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur son amour pour lui.

Malgré les instances du blond, Luka avait refusé de se faire entretenir, en lui rappelant qu'il n'existait aucun rapport entre sa vie amoureuse et son métier.

Il savait que Pâris avait peur malgré ses sourires et sa confiance. Il savait qu'il avait peur de le perdre, qu'il tombe amoureux d'un autre... Mais, il continuera son métier. Il ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, se servir de son ami pour vivre dans le luxe sans rien faire.

Cependant, il y avait une autre raison : Luka avait des amis parmi les autres prostitués, et sa morale refusait de se libérer de sa condition tandis que, eux, n'en avaient pas le pouvoir. Ils n'étaient pas amoureux d'un homme riche qui ne rêvait que d'une chose, celle de les combler de bonheur.

Il avait un lien très important avec ses amis, un lien autre que l'amitié, une alliance qu'ils avaient fait pour se protéger des dangers de la rue.

o0o

Pâris marchait depuis un moment déjà dans la rue. Le ciel était couvert, orageux. Les rues s'étaient vidées après l'heure du déjeuné.

D'habitude, le jeune homme se tranquillisait lorsqu'il se trouvait seul. Mais, étrangement, depuis qu'il était sortit de chez lui, il se sentait suivit et observé. Il ne cessait de se retourner, mais, à chaque fois, il ne voyait personne ou juste de simple de badauds qui ne le regardaient même pas. Quelques fois, il avait l'impression d'apercevoir une ombre se cacher en vitesse.

Mais, y avait-t-il réellement quelqu'un ? Ne serait-ce pas lui, Pâris, qui s'imaginait des choses ? Ça ne serait pas la première fois; à plusieurs reprises, il avait eu le sentiment d'être espionné alors qu'il ne s'agissait en fin de compte, que du travail trop zélé de son imagination. En réalité, à chaque fois qu'il sortait de chez lui, il n'était jamais totalement tranquille. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas se retourner tout les dix mètres. Malgré tout, il finissait toujours par se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait jamais personne.

*Arrête de te prendre pour le centre du monde*, se rappela-t-il à l'ordre comme à chaque fois. *Personne ne s'intéresse à toi, pourquoi t'observerait-on ?*

Pâris se trouvait contradictoire : voulait-il être considéré par les gens ou préférait-il que l'on le laisse seul, que l'on l'ignore ?

*Tu ne sais jamais ce que tu veux !* se gronda-t-il, énervé par lui même. *Tu n'es qu'un enfant gâté !*

Soudainement furieux, Pâris ignora pendant un moment son mal être et continua à marcher après avoir grandement accélérer le pas. Il se dirigea vers le quartier où l'on trouvait les prostitués. Il tourna au coin d'une ruelle qu'il allait le mener dans un dédale d'autres allées qui se trouvaient être un véritable labyrinthe. Toutefois Pâris aurait pu s'y retrouver les yeux bandés.

Il se retourna brusquement sans hésitation. Il avait entendu des pas derrière lui malgré le fait qu'il s'était éloigné des rues passantes. Il ne vit qu'un garçon portant un panier de fruits plusieurs mètres derrière lui. Le garçon d'environ dix ans surprit son regard. Pâris baissa les yeux en se moquant intérieurement de lui même.

*Le voilà, ton grand danger ! Mais quel idiot tu fais !*

Il reprit sa route, presque en courant car il trouvait qu'il avait perdu beaucoup trop de temps. En réalité, il voulait se débarrasser de ce sentiment qui l'angoissait.

Il atteint la maison de son amant, exténué. Les mains sur les genoux, il attendit d'avoir reprit son souffle avant de frapper à sa porte. Il ne vit pas l'ombre suspecte à l'angle de la rue.

o0o

Moka sourit méchamment en regardant un jeune homme brun ouvrir à Pâris. Il savait très bien dans quel quartier il se trouvait. C'était un des lieux les plus célèbre de la ville après la place du marché et le palais royal. C'était là où l'on pouvait trouver de quoi satisfaire toutes ses envies.

Le rictus toujours aux lèvres, il s'avança vers la porte qui s'était refermée sur Pâris et le jeune brun.

La rue était déserte ce qui lui permit de «palper» la bâtisse dans l'espoir de déceler la moindre ouverture possible pour le laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur et dans l'intimité de son frère. Il n'en trouva pas. Les fenêtres et la porte risquaient de faire trop de bruit s'il tentait de les forcer.

Il se redressa, furieux. Humilier son frère était une de ses activité favorite, et ne pas pouvoir la pratiquer lui était inconcevable. Il n'attendit pas qu'on le surprenne devant la maison d'un prostitué et rentra chez lui.

o0o

Le jeune homme atteignit l'orgasme et se vida dans son compagnon. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans rien faire, leurs corps collés ensemble par la sueur. Puis le blond fit basculer le brun sur le lit, à côté de lui. Luka se laissa faire tandis que Pâris se redressa pour l'embrasser.

Ils finirent par se séparer totalement et Pâris sortit dans la nuit fraichement tombée. Il passa par la place verdoyante désertée par les familles et les gamins criants. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, seulement le temps de humer l'atmosphère qui régnait. Il rentra chez lui discrètement, la villa était plongée dans le noir.

*Ils doivent être au bal dont ils ont parlé cet après-midi* pensa-t-il.

Il grimpa les marches qui le menaient à sa chambre, notant le froid qui le glaçait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il vit une silhouette sombre qui se détachait dans l'obscurité de la pièce, assit sur son lit. Il reconnu Moka qu'au bout de quelques secondes.

«Je t'ai fait peur, je suis désolé.»

Moka se leva lentement et se dirigea vers Pâris. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, il tendit la main et emprisonna une des mèche blonde de son frère. Pâris eut un geste de recul, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son ventre.

«Es-tu sortit ce soir ?»

Les doigts de Moka se resserrèrent sur la mèche, sa voix était beaucoup trop douce pour être rassurante. Pâris pensa immédiatement à la sensation d'être observé qu'il avait ressentit en allant chez Luka.

«Quoi ? Croassa-t-il.

-Je t'ai suivit, expliqua doucement Moka. Et je t'ai vu, je t'ai vu avec un putain.»

Pâris réagit brutalement, mais Moka l'attrapa par l'épaule sans douceur cette fois. Il le plaqua contre le mur pour l'immobiliser. Le jeune homme chercha à se défendre mais le brun s'empara de sa gorge de sa main libre.

«Ne crie pas, il n'y a personne, ils sont tous partit...

-Lâche moi ! Le coupa Pâris. Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Lâche-moi...»

Moka venait de resserrait sa prise et approcha son visage de celui de son vis-à-vis, beaucoup trop près pour celui ci.

«Je t'ai dit qu'il était inutile de crier.»

Il lui lécha soudain les lèvres. Se geste glaça Pâris et le fit cesser de se débattre. Moka s'esclaffa :

«Tu aimes ça pourtant ! Te faire lécher par un autre homme ! A moins que tu ne préfères payer pour te taper un putain?»

Pâris chercha une nouvelle fois à se dégager, son visage soudainement rouge et brûlant. Il essuya ses lèvres avec le revers de sa main. Cela ne plut pas à Moka, il redressa brutalement Pâris, qui s'était penché en avant pour tenter de s'enfuir, lui bloqua les jambes en plaçant la sienne entres elles et en collant son bassin au sien. Sa main maintenait toujours sa tête droite, tandis que l'autre s'était emparé des mains du blond, les plaquant contre le mur.

«S'il-te-plais... supplia Pâris les larmes aux yeux. S'il-te-plais, laisse moi tranquille...»

La peur que Pâris ressentait à ce moment était incomparable avec tout autre événement de sa vie. Moka lui avait déjà fait subir des brutalités mais jamais il était entré en contact avec son corps. Il l'avait déjà frappé, jeté dans les marches, fait manger et boire toute sorte de choses écœurantes (comme du crottin de cheval et autres excréments qu'il pouvait trouver), fait punir pour des choses qu'il n'avait jamais faites,...

Même dans sa première vie, il n'avait jamais eut si peur. La peur d'être haït par tout son peuple était remplacée par des remords et une hantise de soi tellement intense que Pâris considérait que même toute une vie de pénitence n'aura jamais la force d'effacer ses « mauvais actes »...

« Lorsqu'on fait une bêtise, on est puni, c'est normal. »

Pâris crut un instant que Moka avait lu dans ses pensées et resta bouche bée. L'agresseur rit, mauvais, devant l'air béat du blond.

« Je vais éviter à mes parents de devoir choisir une punition pour toi, dit Moka avec un sourire sadique. »

Du bout des doigts qui serrèrent la gorge de Pâris, il caressa sa joue et ses lèvres. Il lâcha les mains du jeune homme et lui arracha sa tunique.

Lorsqu'il se retrouva entièrement nu, Pâris se prostra, son corps en boule, au pied du mur. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance pour que Moka s'arrête; il avait lu dans ses yeux la pulsion sadique et perverse qui l'assurait que rien ne pourra le sauver. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de le gêner le plus possible.

Il mit ses bras autour de ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, et se borna à rester ainsi alors que Moka commençait à le ruer de coups.

Brusquement, le bourreau s'empara du corps frêle à ses pieds et le balança sur le lit. Il s'y jeta à son tour et arracha sauvagement ses vêtements.

Pâris se débattit encore lorsqu'il le força à se mettre en face de lui, mais le brun était trop fort, et le plaçait entre ses jambes, écartées de force.

Malgré son habitude, Pâris hurla de douleur quand son agresseur le pénétra. Les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusque là, coulèrent en torrent. Moka se mit à faire des vas et vient tellement violents que le blond fut proche de l'évanouissement, ses mains crispées sur les draps comme pour lutter contre la douleur.

« Ça te plait, hein ? »

Moka fixa Pâris d'un air vicieux, il semblait jouir de la vision du jeune homme étendu sous lui, tremblant et sanglotant, à demi conscient. Il livra un brusque coup de rein qui donna au blond, l'impression d'avoir les os du bassin brisés.

« Répond moi ! Ordonna Moka en le forçant à le regarder en face. Tu aimes te faire baiser par un autre homme ?! »

Moka lâcha violemment le visage de Pâris et se retira de lui, après s'être vider, à nouveau, sans aucune douceur. Il se rhabilla avec ce qui resté de sa tunique avant de se rapprocher du blond. Il se pencha sur lui près de son oreille, le faisant trembler.

« Rassure toi, souffla Moka. Je ne dirais rien aux parents... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais laissa glisser sa main sur le bas ventre de Pâris jusqu'à son sexe et le caressa presque avec douceur. Le jeune homme réagit brutalement et se dégagea de la main étrangère en roulant sur le côté. Moka se releva en riant méchamment.

« Je tiendrai ma langue. »

Il eut, derechef, un sourire mauvais et, après un temps, comme s'il réfléchissait, passa sa langue sur le visage du blond.

« ...sauf pour te punir ! »

Moka éclata d'un rire glacial et sortit de la chambre, laissant un Pâris prostré, apeuré et ensanglanté, seul, roulé en boule sur le lit.

Il y eut, pendant de longues minutes, un silence pesant dans la pièce. Puis, sans rien qui donna à le présager, le jeune blond laissa ses larmes se répandre sur les draps, troublant ainsi le calme incertain qui régnait.

ooooo000ooooo

_Fin du chapitre 4 = ) J'ai bien cru devoir encore le retarder : internet s'est fait la malle, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. _

_Chapitre plus violent mais il faut bien arrêter un jour les niaiseries et laisser place à l'action ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bon, mauvais, nul à chier ? _

_Vous avez le droit de dire que je suis sadique, perverse et cinglée ! _


	6. Confession

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 5 : Confession

Luka était seul dans sa chambre. Allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, il pensait à Pâris. Le jeune homme n'était pas venu le voir depuis déjà trois jours et il lui manquait, sans parler de son inquiétude.

Pâris était, pour lui, plus qu'un ami, en y réfléchissant bien il ne l'avait jamais été. Dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui, une bouffée de chaleur et un sentiment d'attraction l'avaient envahis. Dès qu'il lui avait adressé la parole, il avait sentit ses yeux qui le transperçaient. Il y avait lu de la tristesse et de la crainte, et avait tout mis en œuvre pour les lui retirer.

Luka sourit, il se souvenait du plaisir que Pâris avait ressentit lors de leur passage à l'acte. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été le seul. D'habitude, le brun ne éprouvait rien pour ses clients, ne serait ce qu'une parcelle de plaisir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressentit pour personne.

Dès qu'il avait atteint l'âge minium pour travailler dans les rues sombres de Mercuta, ses parents, morts deux ans auparavant de maladie, lui avaient appris « l'art du plaisir », comme ils l'appelaient.

Le jeune homme soupira, il n'aimait pas penser au passé. Seul le présent comptait

maintenant, et ce présent, c'était Pâris. Le blond lui manquait terriblement, de plus, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas venir le voir pendant si longtemps. A bien y réfléchir, il venait généralement une fois tout les deux jours, voire tout les jours. Mais jamais ses visites ne s'étaient aussi espacées.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Luka su immédiatement qui c'était, il reconnaissait sa façon de frapper. Il se leva rapidement et alla ouvrir presque en bondissant. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à Pâris. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt, le blond avait le visage dévasté, il était tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit un fantôme et il semblait avoir maigrit. Il ne pleurait pas mais Luka voyait bien que cela s'était déjà produit, les sillons sur son visage en témoignaient.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Se précipita Luka en tirant Pâris à l'intérieur de chez lui.

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et l'empêchaient de parler. Luka le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer, alors que le jeune homme éclatait en sanglot. Le brun l'embrassa doucement et lui caressa le dos.

Il fallu plusieurs minutes à Pâris pour s'apaiser. Luka ne se sépara pas de lui pour autant, il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Lui aussi pleurait, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il pleurait, comme pour accompagner son ami.

« Oh ! Toi aussi tu pleurs ?! Fit Pâris une fois qu'ils furent écartés.

-C'est parce que j'aime pas te voir triste, marmonna Luka en guise d'excuse. Alors je pleurs avec toi, comme ça, ça allégera peut être ta peine. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. En effet, Pâris paraissait moins affligé. Il sourit tristement à son ami qui lui rendit son sourire et lui prit les mains.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, lui demanda t-il.

-Je... commença Pâris en hésitant.

-Viens déjà t'assoir, tu seras mieux, lui dit le brun en l'entrainant dans sa chambre.

-Je suis désolé... s'excusa l'ancien prince en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-Mais non ! Je suis là pour ça, voyons ! »

Luka sourit encore, s'installa près de lui et l'enlaça par les épaules. Pâris vient se coller contre lui et cala sa tête entre celle du brun et ses épaules. Leurs mains se mirent à jouer ensemble, elles essayaient, chacune, d'attraper l'autre.

Luka s'empara finalement des doigts pâles de son ami. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant le minutieux examen de la main du blond. Puis le brun, en les serrant entre les siennes, leva les yeux vers son ami et l'interrogea du regard.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota presque inaudible Pâris. Je te fais perdre ton temps... »

Luka jeta sa tête en arrière et émit un long et déchirant soupir.

« Mon cher Pâris, commença t-il avec la voix d'un professeur qui explique quelque chose de ridiculement simple à un élève débile. Ne t'aurai-je pas déjà dit que, même en omettant le fait que tu es mon ami et mon amant, tu m'as largement assez couvert d'or pour disposer de plusieurs centaines d'heures privées avec moi ? »

Luka conclu cela avec un sourire lui mangeant les trois quart de la figure.

« Euh bah... Justement, je t'ai amené de l'argent, rougit Pâris en sortant une bourse de sa tunique. »

Le sourire de Luka sembla dégringoler les étages de son visage.

« Dis moi, mon amour, pourquoi crois tu que je m'escrime à te faire comprendre que je suis déjà assez riche comme ça, si c'est pour que tu l'oubli juste après ?

-Euh... Je suis un peu blond.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru remarquer, marmonna Luka.

-Euh... Donc, je te le donne pas, fit-il faussement timidement en montrant la bourse.

-Range moi ça, ordonna son amant en rigolant. Arrête de te prendre la tête et viens près de moi ! »

Il l'attira contre lui et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Pâris ferma les yeux en se laissant aller contre lui. Ils restèrent longtemps à se balancer doucement sans parler.

Le silence fut troublé par les halètement de l'ancien prince. Il avait beau s'efforcer à rester noble, dès qu'il sentait l'étreinte de son ami, toutes ses faibles forces l'abandonnaient.

Il ne supportait pas cette faiblesse, il aurait voulu être plus fort et ne pas embêter Luka avec ses stupides larmes.

Il releva vivement la tête et sourit au brun qui fut surprit par ce geste.

« Ça te dit un peu d'exploration ? Demanda t-il en l'embrassant.

-Ah... Oui, bien sûr, répondit le prostitué toujours sous le coup de la surprise. »

Pâris sourit de nouveau, l'air légèrement pervers malgré les marques de tristesse toujours présentes dans ses yeux.

Il passa ses mais sous la tunique de son vis à vis et la retira.

Luka fut excité par ce geste et se précipita sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser avec fougue. Il fit tomber Pâris sur la dos. Ce dernier tâtait à l'aveuglette le corps de celui qui le dominé pour s'emparer de son membre. Le brun gémit et lâcha les lèvres du blond qui commença à le masturber en accélérant et ralentissant selon son humeur.

Luka, malgré sa position, se sentit totalement dominer par son ami. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, seulement gémir. Son esprit était paralysé par le plaisir. Et ce pourquoi Pâris était venu, resta une question sans réponse.

Le blond le fit basculer sur le côté sans pour autant s'arrêter de le caresser, puis sur le dos. Il appuya plus fort sur sa verge, ce qui provoqua rapidement un orgasme chez le dominé. Cependant, ses hormones n'étaient pas restées stoïques.

« Je peux te prendre ? Demanda t-il poliment. »

Luka acquiesça, le souffle court.

Pâris se mit sur lui et lui écarta les jambes. Il le pénétra sans le brusquer, toutefois Luka paraissait en vouloir plus, il ondula les hanches et appuya fermement sur les fesses de son vis à vis pour qu'il s'enfonce plus loin en lui.

o0o

« Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là. »

Luka embrassa Pâris alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se quitter.

« Merci, murmura t-il en se serrant contre lui.

-Dès que tu te sentiras près et que tu voudras m'en parler, je serai là.

-Merci, répéta t-il les larmes aux yeux. Merci d'être là pour moi.

-Toi aussi. Tu m'as beaucoup plus apporté que tu ne le crois, révéla Luka en essuyant les pleurs qui commençaient à glisser sur les joues de son ami. Tu es la seule personne qui compte pour moi. »

Pâris embrassa de nouveau son amant avant de le quitter pour rentrer chez lui.

o0o

Les bruits qui provenaient des cuisines le rassurèrent. Quelques jours auparavant, il aurait préféré prendre un autre chemin et faire un détour, que de risquer de rencontrer quelqu'un dans un couloir. Mais depuis qu'il s'était fait violé par Moka, les rares fois qu'il sortait, il s'efforçait de croiser le plus de domestiques possible.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il entendit Lostan arrivant dans sa direction, il ne se précipita pas dans un autre couloir mais continua à avancer. Ils se dirent bonjour d'un simple signe de tête.

Pâris était presque arrivé au niveau de sa chambre lorsque que le seul être qu'il ne voulait voir pour rien au monde, apparut.

« Comment va mon cher petit frère aujourd'hui ? Je ne t'avais pas croisé depuis notre petit... tête à tête ! »

Le sourire diabolique de Moka sembla terriblement irréel, tellement qu'il s'étirait. Pâris tenta, tant bien que mal, de lui faire face et, en même temps, de repérer un quelconque échappatoire.

« Moka... Fous moi la paix, arriva t-il à articuler. Tu as déjà... pris ce que tu voulais...

-Bien sûr, mon chéri, se moqua son bourreau. J'ai eu ce que je cherchais ce jours là. Mais aujourd'hui, tu es encore sortis; je dois donc te punir de nouveau.

-Non ! Laisse moi tranquille ! »

Pâris évita de justesse la grande patte de son prédateur qui tenta de l'attraper. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur et Moka brassa l'air pendant une seconde. Soudain furieux, il se précipita, tel un taureau fulminant, sur le petit blond. Celui ci se mit à sangloter et s'agita dans tout les sens pour desserrer l'étreinte que Moka pratiquait. Le dominant lui mit la main devant la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.

Les larmes de Pâris glissèrent en nombre sur ses joues tandis que Moka passa sa main sous la tunique du blond et s'empara de son membre.

Une porte claqua bruyamment au loin et des pas montants l'escalier se firent entendre.

Les deux jeunes hommes reconnurent immédiatement ces pas comme ceux de leur mère; à la fois sévères et rondouillards.

Moka s'écarta légèrement sur le coup de la surprise, laissant le temps au blond de s'éclipser.

Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre, claqua la porte et la barricada avec tout ce qui lui tomba sous la main.

Son ainé était resté en arrière, il n'avait pas cherché à poursuivre son frère. Sa mère arrivant, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer.

Pâris resta de longues minutes immobile, le souffle court. Il essaya de réprimer ses tremblements et ses pleurs. Au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit à bouger et colla son oreille contre la porte. Il n'entendit rien, Moka et sa mère étaient partis.

Il fallu encore quelques minutes avant que l'ancien prince ne puisse marcher librement dans sa chambre. Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait rentrer dans la pièce et partit à la recherche d'un peu d'eau fraiche pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Il revient dans sa chambre et s'assit à son bureau. De longues minutes passèrent à nouveau, la plume envisageant de venir s'écraser sur le papier juste en dessous d'elle. La main qui la tenait se mit à trembler, des gouttelettes d'eau jaillirent des yeux qui ne voyaient plus.

*Ne sois pas stupide* chuchota une petite voix à l'oreille de Pâris. *Priam ne fera que te trouver une nouvelle maison, peut être même loin de Mercuta !*

« Et loin de Luka... réfléchit-il. »

*Si ton père apprenait qui est Luka...*

« Non ! »

Pâris jeta sa plume contre le mur en face de lui, de l'encre éclaboussa l'ensemble du bureau. Il avait sursauté comme après un cauchemar.

o0o

Le lendemain, il courait à travers les rues. Il se rendait, encore une fois, chez son ami, son seul ami, Luka.

Ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir était le signal dont il avait besoin pour avouer au brun les raisons de son état de la vielle.

Il n'avait pas pu écrire à son père pour lui demander de l'aider, pour qu'il le protéger de Moka, car, au mieux, il lui aurait trouver un autre foyer. Mais s'il se retrouvait éloigné de Luka... Si Moka, voulant se défendre, parlait de sa relation avec un prostitué, Priam, son propre père, l'aurait peut être, voire surement, renié. Il n'aurait plus eut que Luka, enfin, jusqu'à qu'il épuise son argent. Le brun ne voudra peut être plus de lui après.

Cette pensée avait particulièrement effrayé le jeune homme. Il pouvait concevoir une vie sans son père, sans Troie, dans la pauvreté. Mais il ne pouvait concevoir une vie sans Luka.

Il slaloma entre les badauds qui étaient nombreux en ce jour de marché. Il ne bouscula personne, ce qui releva du miracle, étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il arriva rapidement devant la demeure de son ami. La porte s'ouvrit sans tarder.

« Pâris ! »

Luka se jeta dans ses bras avant de le tirer à l'intérieur.

« On dirait un rituel !

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi qui me traîne à l'intérieur à chaque fois, enfin depuis hier en tout cas. »

Ils rigolèrent tout les deux puis redevinrent silencieux.

« Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, demanda Luka presque suppliant.

-C'est... Moka...

-C'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ?! Fulmina t-il. »

Pâris hocha timidement la tête avant de se remettre à pleurer. Luka le prit dans ses bras et s'excusa de s'être laisser emporter, de peur que cela soit la cause de ses larmes.

« Non, c'est Moka... Il... Je... Je suis rentrer chez moi, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne et je suis monté dans ma chambre... Mais... Moka... Moka y était déjà... »

Pâris s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Luka lui faisait signe de continuer.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu en rentrant, continua difficilement le blond. Il m'a surpris... Je lui ai demandé de s'en aller mais... il m'a... répondu qu'il était au courant pour toi... et qu'il... qu'il comptait me... me... me punir...

-Quoi ?! Coupa Luka soudainement paniqué en lui lâchant la main qu'il avait prise pour le rassurer pendant qu'il parlait.

-Il... il m'a... violé... »

La voix du jeune homme semblait être devenue qu'un faible gémissement, les larmes occultant sa gorge serrée par la peine. Les mains tremblantes, il chercha derechef le contact de Luka. Ce dernier sentit la fureur montant en lui, et si ce n'était pas le blond dans ses bras, il l'aurait réduit en poussière.

« S'il te plait, calme toi, murmura faiblement Pâris.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Non, s'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtise...

-Alors écris à ton père et demande lui d'exploser la tête de cette petite merde immonde avant que je le fasse ! »

Pâris supplia Luka de l'écouter mais le brun voulut connaître son adresse. Il hurla et commença à tout casser, tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

La seule chose qui l'arrêta, ce fut les pleurs de son ami. Celui ci, prostré sur sa chaise, regardait le massacre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« S'il te plait... »

Luka se retourna vers son ami qui le suppliait en pleurant. Il se précipita et le prit dans ses bras.

« Pardon, pardon, je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas, je ne ferais pas de bêtise, je te le jure ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'emporterais plus, je t'aime. »

ooooo000ooooo

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi j'ai autant de retard ?!!! Bref, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cette lenteur = ( Mais comme j'ai repris les cours (et que je bosse, enfin j'essaie ^^) J'écris moins vite..._

_Sinon, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Bon, mauvais, nul à chier ?! _

_Par ailleurs, j'ai découvert que j'avais fait un anachronisme dans cette fiction. Je vais en profiter pour vous poser la question (oui, j'aime bien faire des devinettes à mes lecteurs ^^). Alors, quel est cet anachronisme ?_


	7. Punition

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 6 : Punition

Le calme de la nuit succéda à la colère de Luka. Ce dernier avait tout fait pour que son ami écrive à son père. Lui seul ferait le poids contre la famille Hamandrys.

Mais Pâris avait tout refusé en bloc. Pour lui, la famille risquait d'être injustement punie pour la faute du seul Moka. Cette inquiétude n'était cependant rien par rapport à l'angoisse qui dévorerait le jeune blond si son père venait à apprendre l'existence de Luka.

L'ancien troyen ne se leurrait pas sur la possible tentative d'excuse que Moka sortirait Priam s'il avait la moindre chance de pouvoir parler. Et l'existence de Luka serait vendue : le roi éloignera, sans aucun doute, Pâris de Mercuta en le reniant définitivement. Il exécutera évidement Moka pour son crime, et sa famille pour ne pas avoir aider son fils. Mais le propre crime du dit fils l'entrainera à sa perte.

Au mieux, le roi de Troie ne laissera pas la parole à qui que se soit, et Moka mourra avec son secret. Toutefois, Pâris sera surement envoyé dans une autre ville, et en aucun cas, une voisine de Mercuta. La honte d'avoir un fils sali serait bien trop forte. Il ne faudra surtout pas qu'une rumeur s'ébruite.

Le seul point positif, était que Priam, même fou de rage, ne pourra faire de mal à Luka. Il était tout de même préférable qu'il n'apprenne pas son existence, mais le roi ne se risquerait pas à se mettre à dos son homologue de Mercuta en massacrant sa population.

Pâris se rassura avec cette idée : Luka était hors de danger.

Il huma l'air de la nuit.

Il avait quitté son ami que très tard dans la soirée, et s'il rentrait à ce moment, Moka serait surement chez des amis à lui, donc pas à la maison pour brimer Pâris. Quant à ses parents adoptifs, il y avait longtemps qu'ils l'avaient oubliés.

Le jeune homme se glissa dans la maison par la porte de service. Auparavant, il ne l'utilisait jamais. Petite et sombre, elle n'était pas d'un pratique extraordinaire. Son ouverture se trouvait à l'autre bout de la demeure. Il fallait ensuite longer les cuisines et toutes les chambres des domestiques. Mais, ce qui gênait le plus l'ancien prince c'était de passer devant les appartements du juge et de sa femme ainsi que ce de Moka. Cependant, ces appartements là, il avait trouvé un moyen de les contourner.

Le matin même, ne supportant plus le silence étouffant de sa chambre, Pâris était sortit dans l'espoir de voir Luka. Malheureusement, il dû y renoncer quand il entendit des pas, ressemblants terriblement à ceux de son frère, se diriger dans sa direction. Le blond ne voulu pas en avoir le cœur net et se précipita silencieusement dans un couloir adjacent.

Il continua à longer les murs lorsqu'il se retrouva dans une des parties peu explorée de la villa. Il la connaissait cependant assez pour mettre un nom sur les propriétaires des différentes pièces, et ne voulant pas s'approcher de trop près de la chambre de son bourreau, il s'engagea dans un couloir plus étroit et plus sombre que les autres, dont la porte était restée ouverte. Il comprendra qu'arrivai chez les domestiques que leur discrétion était importante pour ne pas gêner les aristocrates.

Ce passage était nullement secret mais Moka ne pourra pas deviner seul que sa proie passait par là pour lui échapper. Pâris pu donc respirer plus tranquillement tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte de service.

Il atteint sa chambre sans encombre, se jeta sur son lit et resta plusieurs minutes sur le dos à contempler le plafond. Son ventre se tordit lorsqu'il se souvint de son viol quelques jours auparavant. Il se trouvait dans la même position que ce jours là. Le souvenir du corps étranger en lui le fit trembler. Il dû respirer un grand coup pour avoir la force de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de faire céder la barrière de ses yeux.

Il roula sur le côté comme pour libérer son esprit.

*Ne pense plus à ça, se dit-il. C'est fini maintenant. Tu as bien barricadé la porte, il ne peut plus rentrer. Respire, c'est fini. Luka t'a promis qu'il ne te ferait plus de mal, qu'il le tuerait si cela arrivait. Tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant. Tu dois arrêter d'y penser, cela ne sert à rien, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Moka ne te fera plus de mal...*

« Plus jamais, dit-il à voix haute alors que des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Ne me touche plus jamais Moka ! »

Pâris se redressa avec colère. Il tremblait tandis qu'il cherchait à retenir ses pleurs. Il ne voulait pas être l'esclave de son frère. Il voulait se libérer de cet atroce souvenir qui l'entravait.

Seulement, oublier ce souvenir n'était pas tout. Il fallait aussi que Moka n'ait pas envie de recommencer...

La solution serait peut être de prévenir ses parents adoptifs. Ils empêcheraient surement Moka de lui faire du mal, mais malheureusement la révélation de sa relation avec Luka risquaient de lui créer des ennuis.

Non, le mieux serait de prendre Moka à revers, l'empêcher de nuire sans blesser personne... Utopique !

Pâris resta plusieurs heures à rêver de cette issue chimérique en retournant toutes les idées absolument irréalisable qui lui passaient par la tête.

La nuit était déjà presque terminée et laisserait bientôt place au jour. Le blond n'avait rien mangé depuis la vielle au matin et son ventre criait famine. Il ne pu, cependant, se résoudre à demander un petit déjeuné à cause de la fatigue qui cherchait à s'emparer de lui. Décidant que récupérer deux-trois heures de sommeil, les mêmes qui lui manquaient depuis plusieurs jours, était préférable à la nourriture qui pouvait encore attendre quelques temps, pour l'instant.

Il finit par plonger dans un sommeil sans rêve et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà au zénith.

Il se leva et fit appeler Lostan pour demander à manger. Quand l'homme arriva, armé d'un plateau couvert de tout ce que l'estomac de Pâris n'osait imaginer, il remarqua que le jeune homme était soucieux.

« Tout va pour le mieux, monsieur ? Demanda t-il au blond.

-Oui... oui, bien sûr... Euh... dites-moi, hésita t-il. Savez-vous si Moka compte rejoindre l'armée de Hartor ?

-Je l'ignore, monsieur, répondit l'homme. Voulez-vous que je me renseigne ?

-Non, se précipita le blond. Non, ne lui dites... Ne l'embêtez pas avec cela, se reprit-il.

-Rassurez-vous, monsieur Pâris. Je ne comptais pas être indiscret, le rassura t-il. Mais, êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, répéta l'ancien prince. Je suis juste très fatigué en ce moment.

-Êtes-vous malade ? S'inquiéta Lostan.

-Non, c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. Mais ne le dites à personne, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi.

-Rassurez-vous, cela restera entre nous. Si vous souhaitez autre chose n'hésitez pas à m'appeler. »

Sur ce, il se retira, laissant Pâris seul avec ses pensées.

Le jeune homme avait trouvé Lostan particulièrement compatissant. Lui qui, d'habitude, restait de glace dans n'importe quelle situation ! Peut être Pâris faisait-il réellement peur à voir ?

Il se dirigea vers le miroir poli qui ornait le mur au dessus de son coffre en ébène. Il y vit le reflet d'un jeune homme pâle et maigre malgré sa beauté quasi divine. Il resta encore un moment à se fixer puis se retourna vers l'abondant plateau de nourriture. Il ne laissa rien, convaincu que son mal être devait rester à l'intérieur de lui, il avait déjà fait souffrir trop de gens dans le passé... Personne ne devait plus souffrir à cause de lui, ni même s'inquiéter...

Il ne fallait pas non plus que Moka ou quelqu'un d'autre apprenne que Pâris cherchait à savoir si oui ou non son frère retournerait sur le champ de bataille. Les mercutiens ayant aidé les tagéniens lors du siège de cette dernière par les loniens, ceux ci comptaient se venger d'eux et récupérer leurs biens...

Si Moka partait, le blond n'aurait plus à se soucier de lui ne serait ce que pour un temps. La bataille sera peut être longue, peut être même s'écarterait-elle de Mercuta...

Il secoua la tête, il ne devait pas trop s'illusionner avec de faux espoirs.

Ayant terminé de manger, il mit son plateau dans l'antichambre et se prépara pour sortir. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne au monde qu'il souhaitait rencontrer, son frère. Celui ci semblait l'attendre depuis déjà plusieurs minutes ce qui expliqua à Pâris pourquoi il n'avait pas entendu de bruit (étant maintenant prudent, il écoutait toujours à la porte avant de sortir). Le jeune blond voulu rentrer dans sa chambre mais Moka le retint par le bras .

« Attend, dit-il avec douceur. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Lâche moi, cria Pâris affolé. Ne me touche pas ! »

Il réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de son ainé et s'éloigna de lui de quelques mètres. Moka lui sourit calmement et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Calme toi, les parents ne sont pas très loin.

-Et alors ?! C'est toi qui devrais te calmer !

-Ah oui ? Quels parents apprécient le fait que leur fils se fasse un putain ?

-Ce n'est pas un putain ! S'énerva l'ancien prince. C'est mon ami, et il n'y a aucune question d'argent entre nous ! »

Moka eut un sourire désagréable, il ne croyait en rien à ce que le blond disait, et quand bien même il y croirait, il ne le laisserait pas filer comme ça. Pâris tenta de se reculer encore un peu mais son ainé fondit sur lui et le bloqua contre le mur. Le jeune homme eut tout juste le temps de s'emparer d'un cristal posé sur l'un des guéridons qui décoraient le couloir, et le frappa à l'épaule avec.

Le brun poussa un rugissement bestial et lâcha son frère. Sa tunique était déchirée là où le verre s'était brisé et avait entaillé le tissu et la peau. Un filé de sang s'écoula lentement de sa blessure.

Le jeune blond n'eut pas le temps de se dégager qu'il sentit sa propre épaule partir en arrière et percuter le mur. Il s'écroula au sol aux pieds de l'homme qui venait de lui rendre son coup. Il crut sentir des petits morceaux de ses os qui n'auraient dû n'être qu'un. Allonger sur le côté, la main rivée sur son épaule douloureuse, il s'efforça de lever les yeux vers son bourreau ne serait ce que pour pouvoir parer le prochain coup.

Moka le releva par le col avec fureur et le força à garder la tête droite pour qu'il le regarda dans les yeux. Le sang coulait toujours de sa blessure et tâcha sa tunique.

Pâris crut qu'il comptait le punir plus brutalement encore que la dernière fois. Toutefois, Moka ne fit que le fixer avec dégout, chose étrange et nouvelle pour lui. Le blond ne l'avait jamais vu l'observer de cette façon. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et quelle signification avait ce regard.

Le silence s'installa entre eux deux mais lorsque Pâris chercha à se libérer, Moka, sans prévenir, le jeta au sol tellement violemment que le jeune homme eut du mal à retrouver ses esprits.

Le bruit causé par la chute, alerta leurs parents. Ils accoururent et, ayant vu le combat entre les deux jeunes hommes, dispersèrent les domestiques qui les accompagnaient.

Pâris crut être sauver. Il se redressa maladroitement en s'appuyant sur le mur. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux mais il ne les essuya pas.

Le juge se précipita sur Moka et lui demanda ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Il couche avec un putain, répondit Moka. »

Quelque chose dans sa voix troubla Pâris, il lui sembla y avoir perçut de la peine mêlée à sa rage. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'analyser que, déjà, ses parents se retournèrent vers lui, l'air profondément choqué.

« Dans le bureau, immédiatement, indiqua le juge en se retenant de ne pas crier. »

Il rappela une domestique et lui montra la blessure de Moka mais ne se soucia pas du blond. Celui-ci se sentit mal en suivant sa mère et Moka dans le bureau. La révélation de ce dernier était plus que dangereuse pour son avenir à Mercuta.

Le juge claqua la porte après que la servante qui venait de panser la plaie de son fils fut sortit. Il se retourna ensuite vers les deux jeunes hommes en n'en regardant un plus froidement que l'autre.

« Très bien, commença t-il. Vous allez tout m'expliquer maintenant. Moka ? Ajouta t-il alors que Pâris ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-J'ai surpris Pâris alors qu'il se rendait chez un prostitué, répondit Moka étrangement calme. Il l'a vu plusieurs fois.

-Tu... tenta désespérément l'accusé.

-Silence ! Tonna Hamandrys. Je ne t'ai pas donné la parole ! »

Pâris ne pu ajouter un mot, il se sentit comme pris au piège.

« Je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger, reprit Moka plus rageusement. Alors je l'ai punis moi même.

-Comment ça ?

-Il m'a... fait du mal... Répondit Pâris sans pouvoir être plus explicite. »

Le juge tourna la tête vers lui, le regard furieux.

« Tu as vu qui ?!

-Je...

-Tu as utilisé nos économies pour voir un putain ?!

-Non... C'était mon argent. Et je...

-Silence ! De quel droit oses tu salir le nom de notre famille ?! Que crois-tu ?! Que tu es un prince ici ? Mais tu n'es rien, tu n'es rien qu'une merde dont personne ne veut, ton père m'a refourré un sale petit paquet pour s'en débarrasser ! Si tu te crois à l'abri parce que tu étais prince de Troie, ne te leurre plus, tu ne vaux plus rien maintenant ! Priam ne rapatriera même surement pas ton corps si tu mourrais ! »

Les larmes aux yeux, Pâris écouta. Il fut anéantit par cette annonce : son père, son vrai père, celui qui l'avait conçu, se moquait totalement de son existence. Les lettres qu'il lui envoyait ne servaient que pour sa morale, quant à l'argent, c'était affreusement ridicule par rapport aux richesses que possédait Priam. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment préoccupé de lui, préférant décrire ses propres malheurs.

Pâris ravala son mal être et tenta de faire face à ses accusateurs. Le regard de Moka le surprit une nouvelle fois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait signifier mais il avait d'autres soucis pour s'en préoccuper.

« Tu resteras enfermer dans tes appartements jusqu'à ce que je décide de ta punition, trancha le juge sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas la réplique. Et tu ne parleras à personne de ton crime ! Il est hors de question que tu ailles raconter à tout le monde à quel point tu es immoral et ignoble !

-Ce n'est pas un putain, c'est mon petit-ami, tenta de répondre Pâris alors qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes. »

Du coin de l'œil, il put voir que Moka eut un léger sursaut à cette annonce. Le brun lui jeta un regard haineux mais différent de ceux qu'il lui avait lancé par le passé.

« Moka, accompagne Pâris à ses appartements et enferme le, ordonna Hamandrys en tendant une clé à son fils. »

L'homme fit lever Pâris avec brutalité et l'entraina hors de la pièce.

« T'es un vrai salaud, dit le blond d'une voix tremblante lorsqu'ils furent assez loin du bureau. Tu... »

Il ne pu en dire d'avantage, cependant ce n'était pas ses larmes ou bien l'émotion qui l'empêchèrent de parler mais le bras que Moka passa autour de ses épaules quasi tendrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Tu verras, sourit le brun, nous serons bien ensemble. »

L'ancien prince ne répondit rien, trop choqué par les paroles et l'attitude de Moka. Soudain méfiant, il s'écarta de lui et sonda son regard dans l'espoir d'y déceler une explication.

« Tu vas rentrer dans ta chambre et obéir, ordonna Moka toujours en souriant. Ensuite, nous pourrons, tout les deux, revoir nos relation...

-Arrête ! S'exclama Pâris reculant contre le mur. Il n'y aura plus aucune _relation_ entre nous !

Tu ne me toucheras plus ! Tu... tu me dégouttes ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu me veux mais tu... je te donnerais rien ! Rien du tout ! Tu m'as volé mon ami, tu as abusé de moi, tu... Je te hais ! »

Il ne pu rien ajouter de plus, le dégout qu'il ressentait pour cet homme bloquait ses paroles. Il ravala ses larmes de rage qui coulaient le long de ses joues et entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte sur un Moka muet et encaissant les mots que le plus jeune avait prononcé.

Il se réveilla soudain, ferma la porte à clé et s'éloigna, laissant le couloir silencieux.

ooo0ooo

_Retard, encore désolée... Mais pour ceux qui ne laissent pas de review et qui aimeraient que je poste plus vite, vous pouvez me motiver (Je suis une flemmarde alors si je vois que n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteur, j'ai tendance à remettre l'écriture de nouveaux chapitre au lendemain ^^). Sinon, j'espère que ça vous à plu = D _


	8. Le libérateur

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 7 : Le libérateur

Pâris posa sa tête contre la fenêtre, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur. Il pensait au vide qui c'était abattu sur sa vie. Il n'en voulait pas à Moka, il en voulait au juge, ce juge qui avait donné sa parole à Priam de bien s'occuper de son fils. Mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, il avait mentit. Il se servait de la guerre qui opposait les mercutiens et les loniens ainsi que des perturbations que cela provoquait pour empêcher Pâris d'écrire à Priam.

Seulement que pouvait-il écrire à Priam ? Qu'il était enfermé pour avoir eu un petit-ami qui n'était qu'un « putain » aux yeux de la famille du juge ? Le roi de Troie le blâmerait tout autant.

Pâris ferma les yeux et laissa ses larmes coulées. Il ne pouvait rien faire, ni écrire à son père, qui paraissait totalement se moquait de son état, ni s'échapper, ni même prévenir Luka.

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son enfermement. Il ne pouvait sortir même en restant dans la propriété, Lostan avait été désigné parmi les domestiques pour apporter les repas au blond mais ce dernier ne devait rien lui dire sous peine de sanction.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître l'homme qui l'avait trahi. Pâris se redressa et essuya rapidement ses larmes, il refusait que Moka ait une quelconque satisfaction en le voyant souffrir. Cependant, depuis ce jour fatidique, son ainé se montrait beaucoup plus tendre et attentionné que d'habitude. Il ne le violait plus, ni même ne lui adressait des paroles qui risqueraient de le blesser. Il restait le plus calme possible lorsque Pâris le repoussait et semblait vouloir améliorer leur relation.

Toutefois, l'ancien prince s'entêtait à rester froid avec lui malgré les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête par rapport à ce brusque changement de comportement.

« Tu boudes toujours ? »

Pâris le fusilla du regard, il n'aimait pas son attitude amicale, elle cachait surement autre chose, Moka ne pouvait pas le violer un jour et devenir le gentil grand frère le lendemain !

« Rooh ! Tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?

-Je déteste quand tu prends cet air ironique, cracha le blond.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois ironique ? »

Pâris leva un sourcil pour montrer sa suspection. Leur échange sarcastique n'était pas le premier, à chaque fois que Moka venait le voir, ils combattaient avec des mots.

« Je suis triste, annonça le brun avec mélancolie. On ne s'est jamais aimé... comme des frères. »

Pâris faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Il pouvait s'attendre à tout avec Moka mais qu'il parle d'amour fraternel, jamais.

« C'est vrai, continua Moka en s'allongeant sur le lit. Nos rapports ont toujours été... conflictuels.

-Tu te fous de moi ? Demanda Pâris dans un souffle. Ou c'est un test ?

-Je suis...

-Arrête ! Hurla le blond hors de lui. Arrête de dire ça ! Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Et sors de ma chambre ! Sors... »

Pâris ne pu terminer car son ainé le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa. Il se débattit jusqu'à qu'il le lâcha et le repoussa.

« Si tu t'éloignais de lui, murmura Moka en le fixant. Nos relations seraient peut être meilleurs.

-Tu es... chuchota Pâris complètement déboussolé. Tu... Luka n'a pas... Nos relations étaient déjà mauvaises avant que je ne le rencontre ! Sors de ma chambre ! Ne me touche plus ! Sors de ma chambre ! »

Moka se recula et resta un moment à le regarder avant de sortir de la pièce.

Pâris respira plus profondément et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait plus. Qui était Moka ? Pourquoi n'aimait-il pas Luka à ce point ? Était-il... jaloux ? Les mains de blond agrippèrent les draps et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Moka ne pouvait pas l'aimer, il lui avait fait trop de mal pour cela, et même avant Luka... Cela n'avait aucun sens.

o0o

Luka frappa à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une jeune fille de son âge.

« Nernica, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras pour la saluer. Je suis désolé de te déranger mais j'ai besoin de toi.

-Qu'y a t-il ? Demanda t-elle en le laissant entrer.

-C'est Pâris, murmura t-il. Je crois qu'il a des problèmes. Ça fait une semaine que je ne le vois plus alors que je le voyais quasiment tout les jours avant... »

La jeune fille sembla perplexe. Elle lui prit le bras, l'amena dans la pièce à vivre et le fit assoir. Elle prit son temps avant de lui répondre.

« Tu es sûr qu'il a des ennuis, commença t-elle. Je veux dire, il ne veut peut être plus...

-Me voir ? Demanda Luka le visage crispé d'angoisse à cette idée.

-Les clients viennent nous voir quand bon leur semble, et nous devons faire avec... Pas nous attacher, Luka, conclut-elle doucement.

-Non, Pâris n'est pas un simple client, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il s'inquiétait même que je ne l'aime pas. Il voulait me donner toujours plus d'argent pour que je ne l'oublie pas et pour que je ne manque de rien. »

Nernica l'écouta sans rien dire. Quand il eut fini, elle se mordit la lèvre, elle n'aimait pas que ses amis souffrent. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de ramener Pâris vers Luka, même si ce dernier était persuadé qu'il l'aimait encore. Elle ne croyait pas qu'un noble puisse tomber amoureux d'un prostitué, aussi beau et adorable soit-il, elle ne croyait plus à ces belles histoires qu'on raconte aux enfants le soir pour qu'ils s'endorment.

La jeune rousse sortit de ses pensées lorsque son vis à vis lui attrapa la main.

« Je sais que tu n'arrives pas à concevoir cela, chuchota Luka le regard suppliant. Mais tu es la seule en qui je peux faire confiance. Et tu as des clients qui peuvent savoir où il vit. »

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

« Il ne t'a jamais dit où il habitait ? Demanda t-elle comme pour changer de sujet.

-Pas vraiment. Je sais juste que sa chambre donne sur une ruelle et son quartier.

-C'est mince...

-Oui, murmura t-il les yeux rêveurs. Il m'a aussi parlé de l'aspect général de sa villa mais c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a des problèmes ?

-A cause de son frère, Moka, répondit-il avec dégout. C'est un porc, ce type ! Il a... »

Luka serra les poings pour retenir sa rage. Ses yeux brillaient de colère et tout son corps tremblait. Nernica se leva et vint s'assoir à côté de lui pour l'apaiser.

« Je peux essayer de t'aider, le rassura t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule. Mais je ne te garantit rien, je ne sais si j'ai un client qui le connait mais je te promets d'essayer.

-Merci Nerni, souffla Luka en posant sa tête sur son épaule. T'es vraiment une amie. »

o0o

Luka se leva précipitamment en entendant les coups frappés à la porte. Il attendait ce bruit depuis la vieille. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, les cauchemars n'ayant cessés de le réveiller en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Pâris jouait le rôle principal dans ses rêves, malheureusement Luka n'était, lui, que spectateur et ne pouvait venir sauver son amant des griffes de l'homme qui souillait son corps.

La pâleur de son ami fut la première chose que Nernica remarqua. Elle n'eut toutefois pas le temps de s'en inquiéter que déjà Luka la bombarder de questions.

« J'ai ce que tu cherches, annonça t-elle en le maintenant à distance pour ne pas finir étouffer. J'ai eu du mal, continua t-elle. Ton amant n'est pas une célébrité. J'ai dû m'en faire des clients avant d'en trouver un qui connait ton Pâris ! J'ai pas eu trop de mal à lui faire dire l'adresse par contre, ce n'était pas un fut-fut et il venait juste de souper chez lui. Visiblement, il s'est étonné de son absence et la famille lui a répondu qu'il était malade.

-Malade ? Répéta Luka perplexe.

-Je lui ai demandé s'il savait si c'était grave et il m'a dit que ce n'était qu'une indisponibilité. Ça veut dire que c'est passager, ajouta t-elle devant le haussement de sourcil de Luka.

-Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu...

-C'est peut être une excuse. Les nobles peuvent dire qu'ils se sentent mal pour ne pas voir quelqu'un s'ils le veulent. Peut être que la famille de Pâris ne veut pas qu'il se montre... »

Luka hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. Il ne savait pas quelle solution il préférait : le fait que Pâris ne vienne plus le voir parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus ou le fait que son frère lui ait fait tant de mal qu'il ne puisse plus se montrer. La première sans aucun doute.

o0o

Le jeune brun longeait le mur en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Un prostitué dans le quartier aristocrate était rarement bien vu.

Nernica lui avait indiqué la villa du juge Hamandrys, le père adoptif de Pâris. Elle lui avait aussi avoué que l'homme n'était pas un tendre et qu'il était particulièrement influant. Le client de la jeune fille connaissait visiblement très bien la famille et la non présence de Pâris au souper l'avait surprit même si le jeune homme ne semblait pas très bien intégrer dans le foyer.

Luka localisa enfin la fenêtre qu'il cherchait, celle de la villa Hamandrys, au premier étage et qui donnait sur la ruelle où il se trouvait. Il la sonda du regard pendant quelques minutes avant de se pencher pour ramasser un caillou qu'il jeta contre la fenêtre prêt à se cacher dans un recoin au cas où quelqu'un, autre que son ami, le surprendrait.

Le caillou atteint le bas de la fenêtre en émettant un petit bruit puis laissa place à un silence oppressant pendant quelques secondes. Luka se pencha de nouveau pour recommencer son geste mais l'abandonnant aussitôt quand il vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette familière apparaître dans l'encadrement.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du brun qui sembla, tout d'un coup, soulagé d'un poids. Il fit un signe de la main à son amant, un étage plus haut, qui cherchait l'origine du bruit.

o0o

Le bruit réveilla Pâris qui s'était allongé sur un sofa près de la fenêtre et le soleil de midi, tapant avec force sur sa tête, avait fait le reste. Le jeune homme se redressa hésitant, son regard cherchant d'où provenait le choc. Une intuition lui fit se lever et se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il écarta légèrement le rideau pour scruter l'extérieur à la recherche d'une éventuelle agitation qui le sortirait de sa léthargie quotidienne et ennuyeuse.

Lorsqu'il vit un jeune homme brun qui tentait d'attirer son attention sur lui, son cœur fit un bond.

« Luka, chuchota Pâris n'en croyant pas ses yeux. »

Il s'efforça d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour pouvoir lui parler mais le juge l'avait fait barricader. Il se retourna vers sa chambre et chercha des yeux quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il lui fallait absolument voir Luka en face. Il n'était pas sûr de rester digne s'ils n'arrivaient pas à se rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps, Luka avait entrepris l'escalade de la façade, s'aidant de l'oranger qui poussait près du mur, le jeune homme se hissa aisément jusqu'au balcon de son ami.

Il toqua à la porte pour que Pâris, qui venait de trouver de quoi la débloquer, le remarque. Ce dernier se précipita vers le battant et essaya de l'ouvrir. Il fut étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il réussit. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas tellement chercher à la forcer auparavant.

Luka se jeta dans ses bras avec une telle force qu'ils faillirent tomber à la renverse. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant de longues minutes et ne se lâchèrent que pour retrouver leur souffle.

« Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Luka en sondant son ami du regard.

-Je... hésita Pâris. Je me suis battu avec Moka il y a quelques jours et nos parents sont arrivés... Il leur dit, chuchota t-il en relevant doucement les yeux vers lui. Pour toi...

-Il leur a dit que tu couchais avec un putain ? Se tendit Luka. »

Pâris sursauta, il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un nomme Luka ainsi, alors que lui même le fasse...

« Je... Tu n'es pas un putain ! Tu es bien plus pour... pour moi, termina Pâris plus doucement.

-Pour les autres, c'est ce que je suis Pâris, lui dit-il gentiment en lui caressant les cheveux. »

Pâris secoua la tête refusant cette l'idée.

« Ils n'arrivent pas à comprendre que je t'aime, fit-il avec amertume.

-Je sais, mes amis ont du mal aussi. Mais eux, ils ne m'enferment pas dans ma propre chambre !

-Chut ! Se précipita le blond avec inquiétude. Ne fais pas de bruit. Ils vont nous entendre. -Excuse moi, je vais me calmer mais... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je ne peux pas te laisser là mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'enlever non plus...

-Non, il ne faut pas que tu prennes des risques pour moi, s'écria le blond en se souvenant de la raison de sa condamnation. Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas... »

Il s'arrêta brusquement en entendant la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir.

« Tiens, tiens, fit une voix qui le glaçait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait. Nous avons de la visite on dirait. »

Pâris se retourna lentement en tentant désespérément de cacher Luka derrière lui. Seulement, ce dernier ne cherchait pas à se cacher et, passé l'instant de surprise, il se précipita sur l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que Pâris lui même.

Le blond ne pu rien faire pour le retenir et Moka sourit à l'idée de massacrer le jeune homme que son frère aimait tant. Et de se venger...

« Non ! Luka ! Cria Pâris alors que Moka le jetait contre le mur. »

Il tenta de s'interposer mais Luka le repoussa.

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, Pâris ! »

Le blond s'arrêta, soudain furieux, il ne supportait pas qu'on le traite comme un enfant. Ce n'était pas à Luka de se mêler de cette histoire. Il pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul. Après tout qu'est ce que son ami ferait de mieux ? Moka était bien plus fort que lui...

Il resta un instant sans bouger alors que les deux bruns se battaient de plus en plus férocement. Il devait intervenir, il devait les séparer, sinon quelqu'un risquerait de les entende.

Le blond cria, attrapa son ami par l'épaule et le rejeta de toutes ses forces en arrière. Moka était furieux, il sortit une lame de sa ceinture et se précipita sur Luka.

« Non, Moka ! Cria Pâris en le retenant. Arrête, je t'en pris ! Ne lui fais pas de mal, il va partir. Laisse le, il n'a rien fait !

-Ah ouais, cracha son frère. Et à part te salir, il n'a rien fait ? »

Luka hoqueta de surprise et d'indignation. Comment osait-il dire cela, lui qui avait violé son ami ? Il tenta de se relever, le regard tellement noir que Pâris en eut peur.

« Comment oses-tu ? Siffla Luka. C'est toi qui l'a salit, c'est toi qui lui a fait du mal ! Cria t-il à présent. Je vais t'exploser le crâne, espèce de sale petite merde ! »

Pâris bondit, les larmes aux yeux, il le supplia de ne rien faire, de partir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il le supplia de toutes ses forces mais rien n'y fit, Luka semblait sourd à ses pleures. Il n'avait qu'une idée en tête : le venger, le venger de celui qui l'avait brisé de l'intérieur.

Pendant tout le temps où Pâris implora son ami, Moka n'avait pas bougé, il paraissait en proie à un profond accaparement depuis la réplique de Luka. Ses yeux étaient figés comme s'il réalisait son crime. Puis il se releva comme s'il venait de prendre sa décision.

« Non, déclara t-il calmement à Luka. Je n'ai pas fait de mal à Pâris. Je l'ai juste puni pour avoir coucher avec des putains. Il a déjà fait tellement de mal en volant la reine de Sparte et en tuant tout son peuple. J'étais obligé de le punir pour le remettre à sa place. Si les troyens l'avaient eux aussi punis comme je l'ai fait, il n'y aurait certainement pas eu de g...

-Arrête ! Hurla Pâris, si fort que les deux autres sursautèrent. Je ne l'ai jamais volé, elle voulait partir ! Je l'ai juste aidé parce que je croyais que c'était bien ! Mais je ne l'ai jamais enlevé pour moi. J'aime les hommes ! Pourquoi j'aurais voulu d'une femme ? Et je ne l'ai même pas ramené jusqu'à Troie. Je... je n'ai rien fait, ce sont les dieux qui voulaient la guerre. Tout ça pour une pomme, termina t-il pour lui-même.

-Mon pauvre frère, fit Moka tout bas comme pour ne pas abîmer le silence qui suivit la colère de Pâris. Tu délires, qu'est-ce qu'une pomme vient faire là dedans ? Mais peu importe, reprit-il avant que le blond ne puisse parler. Je me moque de ce qu'il c'est passé à Troie et même si cela m'importait, je pense que j'arriverais à te pardonner. »

Pâris ne répondit rien, trop occupé à chercher où Moka voulait en venir. Pourquoi employait-il ce ton si tendre quand il lui disait qu'il pouvait lui pardonner ? Pourquoi passait-il du gentil grand frère au salaud ?

Il vit Moka se raidir lorsque Luka lui serra tendrement l'épaule pour le rassurer. Et il se serait posé encore beaucoup de questions si Moka n'avait pas bondit soudainement sur eux comme un animal enragé pour tenter de les séparer.

Il poussa violemment Pâris contre le mur pour pouvoir s'attaquer plus aisément à Luka, surprit par l'assaut.

Pâris se redressa alors que son petit ami se faisait déjà rouer de coups, il ne faisait pas le poids contre Moka. Le blond devait agir vite. Heureusement, il connaissait sa chambre par cœur, il sortit de derrière un pan du mur, une statuette d'Aphrodite dont il ne pouvait plus supporter la vue et asséna un grand coup sur l'épaule encore fragile de Moka.

Poussant un hurlement qui réveilla toute la maison, Moka éjecta son frère et la statuette par terre. Cette dernière se brisa au niveau de la poitrine et s'écrasa sur le sol.

Voulant passer sa rage sur son frère, Moka récupéra son poignard et se jeta sur lui. Mais Pâris fut plus rapide. Lui attrapant le poignet avec force, il réussit à détourner la trajectoire de la lame et à lui la planter dans le ventre.

Cédant à la panique, il le repoussa en arrière et se redressa précipitamment. Tout s'embrouilla, il se jeta sur Luka et le traina jusqu'à la fenêtre en le suppliant de partir. Luka refusa de s'en aller sans lui, il chercha à se défaire du jeune homme aux forces décuplées par la peur, la colère et l'amour qu'il ne savait plus pour qui il était.

« Casse toi, Luka ! Ils te tuerons s'ils te trouvent, casse toi ! Vas t'en d'ici, c'est pas ta place. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire ! Pars, casse toi ! »

Il précipita presque Luka par dessus la balustrade. Ce dernier était tellement choqué et blessé par les paroles de son ami qu'il ne pu répliquer et dû quitter la propriété, en se retournant toutefois, sous l'insistance de Pâris.

Le blond ne le regarda pas partir, il claqua la porte fenêtre et se hâta de revenir près de Moka qui sentait peu à peu la vie le quitter. Il l'appela doucement, sans faire attention aux personnes qui entraient dans sa chambre. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Moka l'attrapa par le col de sa tunique pour l'amener à lui.

« Dis moi que tu m'aimes. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Pâris eut un instant de réflexion mais il dû se ressaisir car Moka perdait ses forces et ses parents arrivèrent sur eux en traversant l'appartement en courant.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime Moka, murmura t-il les larmes aux yeux. »

La seconde d'après, Moka mourut, un pâle sourire sur les lèvres.

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. En voyant leur fils mourir, la mère de Moka hurla et son père, fou de rage, se précipita sur Pâris et lui asséna un grand coup sur la tête avec une telle violence que le jeune homme s'évanouit.

ooo0ooo

_Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

_Prochain chapitre pendant les grandes vacances, sauf si vous me noyer sous une tonne de menaces ^^ (je suis mauvaise nageuse ! Xd Blague pas drôle mais faillait que je la sorte ^^). Enfin des reviews sur le chapitre, ça me fera moins peur ^^ (Quoique, si vous me dites que je dois arrêter et me suicider lol). _


	9. Lésion

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 8 : Lésion

Pâris se redressa après avoir laisser l'éponge retomber dans le seau. Il ne lui restait plus grand chose à nettoyer, encore quelques recoins et il aura fini. Son maitre, le Prince de Seline, avait exigé que la grande salle fusse lavée du sol au plafond et qu'aucun grain de poussière ne subsiste.

Il y avait maintenant un mois que le jeune homme travaillait dans cette maison. Le juge Hamandrys l'avait vendu. Pour venger la mort de son fils, il avait vendu Pâris, ancien Prince de Troie, comme esclave. Priam n'en avait pas eu vent, il était trop occupé, à Troie, par l'épidémie. Il n'avait jamais répondu à son fils depuis l'annonce de la maladie de Troïlos. Pâris se demandera toujours ce qu'il aurait fait s'il lui avait écrit après son viol par Moka, comme Luka le lui avait demandé.

Luka... Son cœur se serra quand il pensa à lui. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était par la fenêtre de sa chambre, de son ancienne chambre, alors qu'il quittait la villa du juge sous son ordre. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé lorsque Luka s'était retourné avant de disparaître dans les rues sombres de Mercuta. Mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu soutenir son regard. Et Moka mourrait...

Pâris dû s'assoir, son corps tremblait tellement qu'il risquait de ne plus le porter longtemps. Il chercha à retenir ses larmes mais rien y fit. Il pleurait trop en ce moment. En fait, dès qu'il ne s'occupait plus, sa tristesse et ses larmes repartaient à l'assaut, donc plusieurs fois par jour.

Il se sentait tant coupable d'avoir tuer son frère. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il s'en sorte. Même si le juge l'avait tout de même vendu au Prince de Seline, même s'il n'aurait plus jamais pu voir Luka (et pourtant Dieu seul sait que cela le déchirait), Moka aurait pu vivre. Il ne verrait pas tout ce sang sur les mains, il ne se haïrait pas comme ça...

Moka lui avait prouvé son amour, trop tard et après trop de blessures mais il lui l'avait tout de même prouvé. Pâris était du genre à pardonner, il n'avait jamais eu de vraie rancune à côté de celle qu'il avait pour les dieux. Les dieux, des êtres monstrueux. Ils étaient aussi faibles que les hommes et aussi puissants que les démons. Pour Pâris, ils n'avaient rien de divin, ils étaient des imposteurs. Depuis la traitrise des trois déesses après l'histoire de la pomme d'or, le jeune homme leur vouait une véritable haine. Seulement, durant toute sa vie à Troie, il avait dû la masquer sous l'hypocrisie grandissante des rites et des sacrifices qu'il faisait pour eux.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus rien, plus de famille, plus d'ami, plus d'humanité... à cause d'un jugement qu'il ne pouvait éviter, d'une jalousie maladive.

Priam l'avait rejeté car il était maudit des dieux. Pour lui, son fils n'apportait que guerre et maladie.

Mais il fallait que les dieux s'amusent et ils jetèrent leur dévolu sur le premier enfant princier à naitre.

Pâris posa sa tête contre la colonne de pierre dont la fraicheur apaisa ses premiers maux de tête. Cette dernière le faisait souffrir quand il s'énervait ou s'inquiétait surabondamment. La souffrance morale devenait physique, comme avant Luka et comme à Troie.

« Luka... chuchota t-il recroquevillé contre le pilier. Revient Luka, revient s'il te plait... »

Ses larmes coulèrent doucement sur ses joues, humidifiant sa tunique.

Luka avait été un baume sur sa blessure, une pause dans sa vie. Maintenant il n'était plus là et ce fut comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché la peau tout juste repoussée sur sa plaie.

Goûter ainsi au bonheur ne l'avait que plus plongé dans le désespoir. Il y avait cru, il avait cru en cette si belle chimère. L'amour est assassin, il n'a aucune pitié. Il plante sa dague dans le cœur, laisse le poison se répandre et se retire avec une telle cruauté qu'elle pourrait tuer un homme.

Mais Pâris ne voulait pas qu'Aphrodite le tue, il voulait la vaincre. Il comptait survivre, lui montrer qu'un misérable être humain pouvait la détruire. Il se vengera des dieux en s'opposant à leur bon vouloir et à leur prophéties infâmes.

Il aimera Luka jusqu'à la fin et ne se laissera pas tomber dans ce piège qui est la mort.

Il faillait qu'il retrouve son ami pour implorer son pardon. Mais comment le retrouver en étant ainsi assujetti ? Il n'avait aucun ami pour l'aider et il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

Pourtant, le jeune blond avait terriblement besoin de son amant sur lequel il avait rejeté toute sa culpabilité. Il lui était vital car, sans lui, il étouffait, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Luka lui donnait cette impression d'un monde heureux et d'espoir. Il était son double, sa moitié.

Pâris secoua la tête, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et cela faisait un mois qu'il survivait avec le seul espoir de le revoir un jour et de pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans ses bras.

Il récupéra l'éponge et se remit à frotter. Il réfléchissait à une manière de contacter le brun malheureusement, il n'en trouva aucune qui puisse réellement aboutir. Il avait beau tourner et retourner chacune de ses idées dans sa tête, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour faire obstacle.

Sentant à nouveau le chagrin resurgir, il se mit à récurer de plus en plus fort pour empêcher ses larmes d'assaillir ses joues et en espérant qu'une solution se révèle à lui.

o0o

Il connaissait par cœur les moindre recoins du plafond de sa chambre. Cela à force de passer des heures allongé sur son lit à se lamenter sur son sort. Il se détestait pour cela, il détestait rester aussi passif. Il considérait ça comme une perte de temps inutile. Inutile parce qu'en plus de ne rien faire à part pleurer et se mettre en colère depuis des semaines, il se sentait épuisé, vide.

Il restait enfermer chez lui et ne voyait plus personne, même Nernica qui pourtant était au courant. Il avait perdu l'appétit et laissait ses aliments pourrir lentement.

Il se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, ne fit rien contre les mèches brunes qui vinrent lui cacher la vue et resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes comme si le temps s'était, pour lui, arrêté.

Refrénant soudain un sanglot qui laissait présager une nouvelle vague d'abattement, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière pour tenter de l'apaiser. Toutefois, les larmes coulèrent quand même et il dû se lever et arpenter la pièce pour se calmer.

Luka n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son amant, son ami, l'avait rejeté ainsi. Pour cette petite merde de Moka !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et serra ses poings pour s'empêcher de détruire le reste du mobilier encore debout. Il respira profondément calmant ainsi la rage qui oppressait son cœur.

« Non, Moka n'a pas le droit de prendre ma place, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Je ne le laisserais pas faire ça ! »

Luka se remit à parcourir la pièce de long en large mais, cette fois, à la recherche d'un plan pour récupérer son amant.

Retourner à la villa du juge Hamandrys ne serait surement pas conseillé. Il y serait mal reçu. Il suffirait que Moka ne soit pas trop blessé et capable de décrire Luka à ses parents pour que celui-là se retrouve en mauvaise posture s'ils le voyaient.

Soudain, le jeune brun redressa la tête, une idée venait de germer dans son cerveau affaiblit par le manque de nourriture et de sommeil.

« Nernica, souffla t-il »

Il resta tout de même encore un instant à réfléchir avant d'enfiler une tunique propre - plus convenable que celle, souillée par les larmes et la crasse, qu'il portait depuis des semaines - et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage pour tenter d'effacer les caves sous ses yeux et les rainures noirs sur ses joues. Il partit ensuite en courant, emportant avec lui un peigne en écaille pour forcer sa crinière à reprendre une forme correcte.

Malheureusement, malgré ses efforts, la jeune femme paniqua lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte sur l'image post mortem de son ami.

« Oh mon Dieu, Luka... murmura t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Le jeune homme, ne voulant pas craquer, s'écarta doucement et lui demanda derechef de l'aide en priant pour que sa voix ne déraille pas.

La rousse le fit entrer et l'entraina dans la cuisine. Luka fut catapulté à table et se retrouva avec un repas complet sous le nez à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Je t'aiderais que si tu me finis tout ça, le menaça t-elle.

-D'accord, accepta Luka. »

Il se mit à engloutir la nourriture, cherchant à terminer le plus vite possible. Il dû cependant ralentir la cadence pour ne pas s'étouffer, et Nernica veillait au grain.

« Merci beaucoup, fit-il quand il eut fini. Ça fait du bien.

-Je suis là pour ça, sourit-elle. Dis moi ce qui se passe, reprit-elle plus anxieuse.

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé... Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles... Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, si Moka est là, je suis mort et j'aurais peut être même pas pu voir Pâris.

-Tu veux que j'aille voir pour toi ?

-S'il te plait, supplia t-il en joignant les mains, les yeux humides.

-Pas la peine de me faire ce regard de chien battu, tu sais bien que c'est oui !

-Merci Nerni, souffla t-il. Tu es vrai...

-Hop hop hop ! S'écria t-elle en se levant. Pendant que je remplis ma mission, toi tu remplis ton quota de sommeil !

-Sois prudente.

-Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Allez au lit ! »

Luka se retrouva dans lit de la jeune femme avant même de prendre le temps de se déshabiller.

Il dû promettre de rester là jusqu'à son retour et de dormir. Il savait que plus vite elle partait, plus vite il aura des nouvelles de son ami. Ainsi, s'empressa t-il de s'enfouir sous les couvertures et de fermer les yeux pour qu'elle s'en aille.

o0o

Il dû dormir longtemps car il faisait nuit noire dehors. Il se retourna légèrement cherchant l'origine du bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Nernica était rentrée.

Il se leva et se rendit dans la cuisine où le jeune femme était attablée. Il se figea instantanément en voyant son visage défait.

« Il est mort, chuchota t-elle. »

Luka cru que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds. Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Il n'entendit plus son amie qui pourtant s'était précipitée vers lui, la bouche grande ouverte comme si elle parlait; criait plutôt.

« Moka ! C'est Moka qui est mort ! Pas Pâris, Moka ! »

Elle criait depuis un certain temps déjà, tentant de se faire entendre d'un Luka anéanti et déconnecté du monde réel.

« Moka ? Répéta t-il l'air sonné.

-Oui, répondit son amie. Je suis désolée, tout ce que j'ai appris m'a tellement... choqué. Et je suis épuisée, je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur Luka, termina t-elle en lui massant l'épaule avec le pouce en geste d'affection.

-C'est rien, sourit-il faiblement mais soulagé. C'est pas ta faute. »

Il s'assit pour se remettre de ses émotions. Son visage, qui avait viré au blanc, reprenait de la couleur sans toutefois retrouver un air serein. Il s'inquiétait toujours autant et pressa son amie de continuer. Cette dernière aurait préféré avoir de bonnes nouvelles et ne pas encore devoir l'accabler.

« Pâris n'habite plus chez le juge, commença t-elle. Je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à obtenir des informations, tout le monde parle de la mort de Moka. Mais personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Le juge ne semble pas vouloir qu'on sache la vérité. Il n'a surement pas envie de dire que son fils a tué son frère. Alors, il fait croire que Moka a surpris un voleur, qu'ils se sont battus et qu'il a succombé. Pour Pâris, il dit qu'il l'a éloigné pour le protéger.

-Le protéger ?

-C'est évidement pas pour le protéger vu que c'est lui le mystérieux voleur-assassin que personne ne trouve, ricana t-elle. En plus, la thèse d'un simple voleur surprit dans sa tâche ne colle pas avec l'éloignement soudain de Pâris de Mercuta. Pourquoi le protéger d'un criminel qui aurait dû quitter au plus vite la ville sans demander son reste ?

-Pâris a tué Moka... »

Luka avait le souffle coupé d'apprendre que son frêle ami ait réussi à venir à bout se son colosse de frère. Moka ne s'était donc pas relevé après sa fuite ? Il faut dire qu'il avait eu des doutes mais il était difficile de concevoir qu'un tel homme puisse mourir ainsi.

« Et Pâris, où est-il ? Reprit-il en redressant la tête.

-Bien... hésita Nernina en se mordant la lèvre et n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

-Il est...

-Il n'est pas mort, rassure toi ! Mais il n'est plus à Mercuta, il est à Seline. C'est un des domestiques qui m'a appris tout ça. »

La jeune femme n'osa pas en dire plus, elle avait peur que son ami se sente de nouveau mal et préférait le ménager. Cependant le jeune homme la pressait de continuer. Il savait que le juge Hamandrys pouvait tenter de venger son fils. Il avait déjà choisir de croire ce dernier alors que le blond avait subit ses sévices.

« Le juge a vendu Pâris comme esclave, lâcha de but en blanc, la rousse à bout de force. »

Luka respira un grand coup pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Au fond de lui, il savait que son amant était dans une fâcheuse situation. Même si, voulant se défendre, Pâris aurait accusé quelqu'un d'autre (Luka, un cambrioleur, peu importe), le juge ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Le jeune homme tenta un sourire forcé pour rassurer son amie mais lui servit plutôt une grimace.

« Il faut que je le sorte de là, murmura t-il pour lui-même.

-Quoi ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ?

-A qui... chez qui est-il à Seline ? Demanda t-il en l'ignorant.

-Le Prince de Seline, répondit-elle dans un souffle sachant la difficulté de la tâche. Je ne sais même pas si tu peux l'approcher. Pâris, je veux dire.

-Il faut que je l'aide ! S'énerva t-il en se levant brutalement, faisant tomber sa chaise. C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cette situation. Si je n'étais pas aller le voir, Moka... »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains. S'il n'était pas venu, il n'aurait pas lutté contre le brun et Pâris ne l'aurait pas tué. Mais Moka lui faisait du mal, beaucoup de mal. Et lui, Luka, ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

« Luka, ce n'est pas ta faute...

-Bien sûr que si !

-Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a vendu comme un animal ! Donc, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu ne peux pas la rejeter sur toi alors que c'est le juge le coupable ! Le seul coupable, peut être avec sa femme mais lui seul a pris la décision de faire... ça à Pâris. »

Luka regarda son amie. Il était inutile de chercher à la contredire et puis, il n'avait pas le temps. Il fallait qu'il sauve son amant. Son cœur se serra à l'idée que Pâris puisse souffrir.

*Peut être qu'on le bat...*

Il le voyait déjà recroqueviller sur le sol, tremblant et couvert de sang.

Respirant un grand coup, Luka réussit à retenir ses larmes. Elles n'étaient pas les bienvenues car elles n'allaient faire que retarder son départ vers Seline.

« Dés que le jour se lève, je pars, annonça t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Attend, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Il te faut un minimum de préparation. Où vas-tu loger, par exemple ?

-Je m'en moque, Nerni... Je veux juste le voir, savoir comment il va et s'il accepte mon aide... Il m'en veut peut-être encore... »

En le regardant, Nernica pu voir dans ses yeux une profonde détresse qu'elle parvient à supporter que quelques instants avant de baisser ses propres yeux. Elle soupira :

« Bien sûr que non, il n'attend que toi. »

ooo0ooo

_Je vous avais dit que je posterai pendant les grandes vacances, alors c'est bon, non ? *pas taper* Mais le voilà quand même ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire parce qu'il ne me plaisait pas (d'ailleurs, je trouve qu'il n'est toujours pas parfait...)._

_Enfin, j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu = ) _


	10. Tensions

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 9 : Tensions

« Dépêche toi, Nerni ! »

Le jeune homme grondait, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il se sentait comme un enfant un peu trop gâté à qui on avait promis un nouveau jouet qui ne venait pas.

La jeune femme n'avait réussi à retarder le départ pour Seline, dans le seul but de le préparer un tant soit peu, que d'une journée. La vieille, Luka voulait à tout prix partir pour sauver son amant, sans même penser à prendre quelques affaires. Voyant que le jeune homme n'arrivait à s'occuper d'autre chose que de Pâris, la rousse, se sentant responsable de lui, s'était autoproclamée « organisatrice du sauvetage Pâris ». Et au bout du compte, Luka avait accepté de ne partir que le lendemain en laissant son amie le guider.

Seulement, il ne comptait pas lui laisser une seconde de plus !

« Nernica ! Hurla t-il de l'entrée de chez la jeune femme qui, elle, était encore dans sa chambre en train de finir de se préparer.

-Mais deux minutes, enfin ! S'écria t-elle exaspérée en sortant de la pièce. On sera à la porte de Mercuta bien avant la charrette, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Luka grogna mais ne répondit rien, Nernica avait raison, la charrette qui allait les emmener à Seline ne partait que dans une bonne heure.

Il aurait tellement voulu savoir monter à cheval ! Il aurait pu en louer un et galoper jusqu'à Seline. Malheureusement, ni lui ni Nernica ne savaient monter.

Néanmoins, il avait de la chance d'être avec la jeune femme, car il serait surement partit à pied directement sans même se renseigner auprès des commerçants et voyageurs pour savoir s'il y avait une possibilité d'aller à Seline en charrette avec eux. De plus, Nernica les connaissait et cela n'avait pas été très dur de les convaincre; ils n'avaient même pas posés de questions.

Luka soupira, son amie connaissait aussi un aubergiste à Seline et celui ci habitait près du palais où était surement retenu Pâris.

*Qu'est-ce que tu deviendrais sans elle, Luka ? Pensa t-il*

Pâris lui manquait tellement, il avait comme une boule au ventre lorsqu'il y pensait trop. La dernière nuit avait été remplie de cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait son ami souffrir et parfois même mourir...

Il se félicitait cependant de ne pas avoir réveillé la jeune femme qui dormait dans la pièce voisine en se retenant de crier.

Il se sentait un peu honteux d'avoir perdu tous ses moyens devant Nernica et maintenant qu'il avait les idées claires, il se rendait compte qu'il était ridicule de se laisser aller comme ça. Sa virilité en avait prit un coup.

Ainsi c'était il promit de se comporter en homme et d'avancer la tête haute.

Seulement, là, il n'avançait pas du tout...

« Nernica ! Hurla t-il derechef.

-Je crois que je préférais quand tu pleurais, soupira son amie arrivant avec un sac plein à craquer. »

Luka se renfrogna, il n'aimait pas qu'elle lui rappelle son attitude peu glorieuse.

« Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je plaisante. Mais si tu pouvais te calmer un peu, ça serait gentil.

-On pourrait déjà être avec tes amis. Et là-bas, au moins, je ne me permettrais pas de crier, ajouta t-il avec un sourire entendu avant que Nernica ne puisse le contredire.

-Ah, c'est parce que tu es seul avec moi que tu te permets de me parler ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle froidement. Je t'aide, je te signale.

-Je sais, je sais, excuse moi, répondit-il pour calmer le jeu de peur que la rousse ne change d'avis et décide de le laisser tout seul. »

Nernica ne répondit rien et haussa les épaules encore énervée par l'attitude de son ami.

Ils partirent peu de temps après sans dire un mot. Luka trouva plus judicieux de se taire et de la laisser reprendre la parole d'elle même.

Elle n'ouvrit pourtant pas la bouche jusqu'à que ses amis soient en vue. Luka la prit par le bras pour l'arrêter avant qu'ils atteignent la grande place et se plaça devant elle.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Excuse moi... »

Pour appuyer ses propos, il lui fit ses petits yeux des chiens battus comme il savait si bien le faire. Nernica capitula et poussa un long soupir.

« Laisse tomber, je ne résiste pas à ça, tu le sais. »

Un petit sourire, mi fier mi rassuré, se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Il la prit dans ses bras en signe de réconciliation et l'entraina vers la charrette qui les attendait.

Nernica se laissa faire mais sans entrain. Sauver quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui rendait son ami complétement fou et instable ne la réjouissait qu'à moitié. Sans parler de la difficulté de la tâche, Luka risquait énormément et cela la rendait folle.

Elle se dégagea un peu brutalement pour saluer un de ses ami qui venait vers eux pour les accueillir.

Après s'être présenté, l'homme les amena à la charrette qui transportait les voyageurs et où ils prirent place et se retira pour aider un jeune garçon à charger des caisses de fruits dans un autre véhicule.

« Heureusement, il ne pleut pas, dit Nernica pour combler le silence qui devenait pesant.

-Oui... répondit Luka sans comprendre.

-S'il avait plu, ça nous aurait retarder, expliqua t-elle d'un ton neutre. Il faisait un peu humide ce matin, j'ai craint un orage.

-Zeus ne peut pas nous faire ça maintenant, marmonna Luka en sondant durement le ciel.

-Il n'a pas l'air fâché, on a de la chance. »

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'au départ pour Seline. L'homme qui les avait reçu revint pour installer d'autres passagers après les avoir fait payer.

« On n'a pas payé nous ? Chuchota le brun à son amie.

-Non, répondit-elle. Échange de services. »

Luka la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Une simple affaire d'argent, expliqua t-elle assez bas pour que ceux qui s'installaient ne les entendent pas. Ils avaient quelques dettes avec un aristocrate qui les protégeait. C'est assez compliqué mais ça fait un bout de temps déjà.

-Tu les connais depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis toute petite, c'était des amis de mes parents. »

Ils prirent le départ peu de temps après. Le simple fait de quitter la ville provoqua derechef de l'angoisse chez Luka. De nouveau, l'image de son amant souffrant lui apparu devant les yeux sans qu'il ne puisse la chasser au loin. Un de ses compagnon de route lui demanda s'il n'avait pas mal au cœur. Comme celui ci semblait être de Seline, le brun en profita pour l'interroger.

« C'est une petite ville, commença t-il visiblement heureux d'en parler. Bien plus que Mercuta – d'ailleurs le prince de Seline est de la famille du roi.

-Oui, approuva doucement Luka dont la notion du « prince de Seline » lui fit à nouveau comme une boule dans le ventre.

-On s'y sent vraiment bien, c'est calme, paisible. Bien sûr, nous n'avons pas un poids politique et économique très important par rapport à Mercuta, mais au moins, nous sommes plus à l'abri d'éventuelles guerres qu'elle. Enfin, c'est votre cité qui nous protège si nous en avons besoin.

-Le jeu des alliances, sourit Nernica.

-Tout à fait, approuva l'homme. Mais ces dernières années nous n'avions pas eu de conflit direct ou de grosse pénurie.

-Tous ceux qui viennent à Seline ne veulent plus la quitter ! Rigola gaiement une femme assise près de lui. »

Luka sourit mais intérieurement il espérait pouvoir quitter au plus vite cette ville qu'il avait en horreur avec Pâris. Il imaginait aisément une peinture idyllique dernière laquelle se cache les plus effroyables démons.

Le jeune homme ne participa pas au reste de la conversation qui s'éloignait peu à peu du sujet qui l'intéressait et se mit à imager tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient se dérouler en arrivant à Seline.

Contrairement à lui, Nernica, qui semblait bien s'entendre avec leurs compagnons de route, continua la discussion avec entrain, laissant le brun dans sa rêverie. Celui-ci s'interrogeait sur le prince de Seline. Était-il un homme effroyable et sanguinaire ? Un homme qui pouvait battre jusqu'au sang Pâris, son Pâris ?

Luka se redressa quelque peu pour reprendre plus aisément de l'air. Cette idée lui tordait le ventre.

Les tours de la ville furent bientôt en vue. Le jeune homme, tout en se trouvant soulager, sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Cela faisait plus d'une demi-journée qu'ils étaient partis et rien dans les conversations conviviales n'avait pu le rassurer.

Les derniers mètres lui parurent interminables. Il était tellement tendu que Nernica dû poser une main sur son épaule pour le détendre car elle ne voulait pas que les autres se questionnent sur l'attitude du jeune homme.

« Hâte de se dégourdir les jambes ? Rigola Nernica tout en sachant qu'il y avait autre chose...

-Ouais, parce que là, je ne les sens plus ! »

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux avant de récupérer leurs affaires et de s'apprêter à descendre de la charrette; Luka en premier.

Le brun sauta à terre sans même attendre que les conducteurs aient lâchés les rênes. Nernica le suivi toujours dans le but de cacher leur empressement du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle l'obligea, d'un coup de coude, à saluer leurs compagnons de route. Pour ne pas que cela s'éternise, le jeune homme prétexta que sa famille – prétexte de Nernica – les attendait.

Une fois à l'abri des regards, Luka laissa sortir l'énorme soupir de soulagement qu'il souhaitait libérer depuis longtemps :

« J'ai cru qu'on ne serait jamais seul ! C'est fou ce qu'ils peuvent être bavards ! »

Nernica lui lança un regard furibond.

« Quoi ? S'étonna t-il.

-Toi, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Cracha t-elle.

-Quoi ? S'exclama t-il en s'arrêtant brutalement. Je pense qu'à moi ? Tu es folle ? Et Pâris ? Tu y penses toi, à Pâris ?

-Chut ! Ferme la un peu. »

Nernica lui attrapa le bras et lui fit comprendre d'un coup d'œil aux passants, qu'ils n'étaient pas si seuls que ça.

« Tu es con ou quoi ? Murmura t-elle tout bas en l'entrainant avec elle pour qu'il avance. Tu imagines si quelqu'un venait à apprendre ce qu'on s'apprête à faire ?

-C'est toi qui a commencé, maugréa t-il dans sa barbe imaginaire. »

Nernica se retint de le frapper. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle lui broyait le bras, cependant Luka se gardait bien de lui en faire part aux vues du visage irradié de la jeune femme.

Avant d'atteindre l'auberge de son ami, elle pénétra dans une ruelle désertée pour se calmer.

Luka resta sans rien dire. Il n'osait pas même s'excuser de peur qu'elle lui fracasse le crâne avec son sac trop plein à son goût.

« Viens, annonça t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence pensant. »

Le brun la laissa passer devant avant de lui emboiter le pas en gardant, par précaution, un mètre de distance.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite auberge plutôt coquette et accueillante. Quelques personnes étaient attablées pour terminer un déjeuner tardif ou pour jouer aux cartes.

« Nernica ! Que fais-tu là ma grande ? »

L'aubergiste, un homme assez grand avec une calvitie naissante malgré son jeune âge, vint les saluer. Il semblait bien connaître la rousse et ne cessa de lui parler en montant leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives.

Nernica lui expliqua que Luka avait un parent éloigné à Seline à qui il rendait visite et qu'elle en avait profité pour l'accompagner.

« J'ai trouvé plus commode de s'installer ici.

-Et tu as bien fait ! S'enthousiasma l'aubergiste. Nous sommes dans le meilleur quartier, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Il dû les quitter à contrecœur, le devoir l'appelait.

« Il est vachement gentil ton ami ! S'exclama gaiement Luka qui espérait que la jeune femme oublierait vite les tensions du trajet.

-Ça me change, grogna t-elle en guise de réponse.

-Je suis désolé, Nerni, murmura timidement le brun. Je suis vraiment inquiet pour Pâris, tu sais. Ça m'obsède...

-D'après ce que tu me disais, il était déjà esclave chez le juge. Alors ça change peut être pas grand chose à sa condition maintenant qu'il est au prince de Seline.

-Pourquoi tu as accepté de m'accompagner ? Commença Luka choqué par la réplique de son amie. On dirait que tu t'en fous complétement de ce que nous pouvons ressentir lui et moi. Tu n'es plus la même depuis quelques temps...

-J'ai accepté de t'accompagner parce que tu es mon ami et que je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner dans une ville qui t'est inconnue alors que moi, j'ai des contacts, répondit-elle après un long silence. Je ne me moque absolument pas de ce que tu peux ressentir mais lui je ne le connais pas et je ne lui ai jamais fait réellement confiance.

-Pourquoi ? Souffla Luka.

-Il n'est pas de notre monde, Luka, ça je te l'ai déjà dit. Et puis... hésita t-elle. Tu me reproches de ne plus être la même mais tu ne t'ai jamais dit que c'est toi qui pouvait avoir changé ?

-A cause de mon amour pour Pâris ?

-Oui.

-Tu es jalouse... ?

-Quoi ?

-Je demande c'est tout ! S'empressa Luka par crainte d'une nouvelle dispute.

-Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, Luka. Et si ça peut te rassurer le beau jeune homme qui voyageait avec nous m'attire pas mal, ajouta t-elle avec un quasi clin d'œil.

-Ah... c'était lequel ? Demanda le brun qui ne voyait pas du tout de qui elle pouvait bien parler.

-Si tu avais fait attention, tu aurais remarqué qu'il ne pouvait en avoir qu'un, soupira la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Luka rougit un peu gêné. Cependant la rousse ne se préoccupa pas de son manque d'inattention et lui sourit. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment puis, ni tenant plus, Luka demanda :

« Pourquoi tu ne fais pas confiance à Pâris ? Tu ne le connais pas, d'accord mais moi, je sais ce qu'il vaut et...

-La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, répondit-elle gentiment. Tu m'as dit que ça c'était mal passé, qu'il t'avait accusé du meurtre de son frère.

-Je... je ne sais pas s'il m'aime encore, s'il me fait toujours confiance, répondit-il la gorge serrée. Mais je... je dois l'aider ! Affirma t-il brutalement en relevant la tête. Au moins, ça...

-Il acceptera surement ton aide et il va peut être te mentir sur ses sentiments de peur que tu l'abandonnes... Te dire qu'il regrette, par exemple, et qu'il t'aime...

-Nernica, la coupa t-il fermement. Je m'en fous. Je vais tout faire pour le sortir de là, même s'il me hait, même s'il ne me pardonnera jamais d'être venu chez lui. Je sais que tu t'inquiète pour moi, je sais qu'on pourrait m'attraper et me mettre à mort. Mais je m'en fous, je l'aime. »

Nernica sourit. Elle trouva soudain l'amour de Luka pour Pâris magnifique. Elle prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et lui souffla qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, que Pâris ne pouvait pas détester quelqu'un comme lui.

« Ou alors, il est indigne de toi, ajouta t-elle en s'écartant de lui.

-Merci Nerni.

-Non, c'est normal, et je ne fais que dire ce que je pense !

-Merci, répéta t-il. Maintenant faut que j'aille au palais pour tenter de...

-Non, le mieux c'est que je me renseigne moi-même.

-Tu me fais pas confiance ? Je peux être discret, tu sais. Je te promets de ne rien tenter de stupide. Je vais juste repérer les lieux. »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et s'enfuit hors de la chambre après avoir prit un peu d'argent au cas où. Il salua l'aubergiste en lui disant qu'il allait rendre visite à son parent.

Une fois dehors, il n'eut pas de mal à trouver le palais. La ville était très petite et le seul bâtiment qui se donnait à voir n'était rien d'autre que celui-ci. Il semblait sortir des arbres tellement la végétation qui l'entourait était en harmonie avec lui et le reste de la ville.

Luka sentait son cœur prendre de la vitesse et il dû se retenir de ne pas courir. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : Pâris.

ooo0ooo

_Et voilà, encore un chapitre qui ne me plait qu'à moitié mais bon, peut être qu'il vous plaira entièrement à vous ^-^ Enfin, j'espère... C'est surtout au début que ça ne va pas, je trouve que ce n'est pas assez fluide._

_Bref, assez causer, je vous laisse la parole ; ) _


	11. De ruines et de cendres

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 10 : De ruines et de cendres

Un pan de mur s'écroula tout près de lui, les flammes rugissantes détruisaient maintenant le palais. Pâris se retourna vers la ville mais ne vit que des cendres et des restes de maisons que le feu consumait sans laisser le temps aux habitants de sortir.

La fumée brûlait les yeux de l'ancien prince. Il ne pouvait les garder ouvert plus longtemps. Il suffoquait. La chaleur rendait chaque mouvement difficile. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, il avait du mal à se déplacer. D'ailleurs il ne se déplaçait pas. Il restait figer, incapable du moindre mouvement, en haut des marches qui menaient autrefois au palais royal devenu aujourd'hui un tas de cendres et de ruines.

Quelqu'un cria au loin. Une femme. Elle appelait sa fille coincée dans les décombres. Elle se précipita pour l'aider et c'est à ce moment là que le feu fit tomber le reste de la charpente sur elles, les engloutissant...

Pâris ferma les yeux, tout son corps tremblait. Il tremblait au point de se briser, d'exploser comme du verre sous tension. Cependant une main s'agrippa soudainement à son épaule et l'empêcha d'imploser.

Le jeune homme sursauta au contact de cette griffe qui lui broyait les os. Il se retourna violemment et se recula pour rompre cette proximité inconnue.

« A... Ahron ? »

Le vieil Ahron se tenait devant lui, la main encore en l'air comme si l'âge ralentissait chacun de ses mouvements. Il semblait beaucoup plus vieux que la dernière fois. Son corps cadavérique paraissait presque mort. Sous ses paupière à demi-closes coulait un peu de sang comme peuvent couler les larmes. Sa bouche n'était plus qu'un trou béant comme un abîme. Ses vêtements déchirés ne suffisait pas à cacher son corps décharné.

« Le sang...

-Comment ? Demanda faiblement Pâris qui ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Le sang ! Le sang ! »

Ahron leva les bras moitié vers le ciel moitié vers Pâris, en s'avançant lentement. Ses yeux semblaient le regarder mais ses paupières paraissait bloquer, à demi fermées.

Le vieillard présentait des signes de folie et criait d'une voix rauque sans se préoccuper de la bave qui lui coulait sur le menton.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? S'angoissa l'ancien prince.

-Le sang... siffla le cadavre.

-Le sang de qui ? Demanda t-il en reculant encore d'un pas.

-Le sang ! Le sang des dieux ! »

L'homme renversa soudainement la tête en arrière comme pour hurler ces mots aux cieux. C'est à ce moment là que Pâris réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus devant le palais. Les ruines et les cendres autour d'eux avaient disparues. Seuls les hurlements d'Ahron et la respiration saccadée de Pâris résonnaient sous l'immense voûte.

Le jeune homme connaissait cet endroit : il s'agissait d'un sous sol secret du palais de Priam. Le même où toute la famille royale s'était regroupée autour d'Ahron plus de dix-sept ans plus tôt pour boire la potion qui allait leur permettre de vivre une deuxième vie.

Il n'y avait qu'une immense cuve en pierre dont Pâris ignorait la fonction malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait toujours intrigué, du moins depuis qu'il avait découvert ce sous sol la nuit même où il renaissait.

« Que... comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Le sang... Le sang maudit des dieux !

-Je... je ne comprend pas. »

Il recula derechef pour échapper à Ahron qui s'avançait vers lui, et heurta le mur froid de plein fouet. Le vieillard cadavérique le fixait de ses yeux révulsés, les bras tendus prêts à se renfermer sur lui.

« Ton sang ! Ton sang est maudit !

-Je sais... sanglota Pâris à demi retourné contre le mur pour éviter le contact avec l'homme.

-Ils veulent ton sang ! »

Soudain, l'ancien prince fut glacé. Terrorisé, il tourna la tête et vit Ahron à dix mètres de lui sans pour autant en prendre conscience. Derrière le vieillard se tenait toute sa famille : son père, sa mère et tous ses frères et sœurs. Tous le regardaient froidement, comme hypnotisés.

« Ton sang ! Ils veulent ton sang ! Rugit Priam. »

Sa voix résonnait atrocement sous la voûte pourtant elle semblait provenir de très loin comme si son père n'était pas vraiment là.

Quelque chose bougea près de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Troïlos rampant dans la cendre, cherchant à se dégager des ruines. Pâris le reconnu à peine, il était semblable à Ahron : cadavérique.

« Troïlos ! »

Pâris tenta de remuer pour lui tendre la main mais resta paralyser. Son frère redressa péniblement la tête, quand il parla du sang s'écoula de ses lèvres.

« Ton sang ! »

o0o

Pâris se réveilla en sursaut. Il aurait hurler si sa voix n'était restée bloquer au fond de sa gorge.

Il tremblait tellement fort qu'il dû s'entourer de ses bras pour essayer de se calmer.

*Ne réveille pas les autres* se dit-il en regardant les corps endormis de ses compagnons d'infortune.

Après de longues minutes, ses tremblements s'atténuèrent. Il se rallongea sur sa paillasse espérant retrouver le sommeil avant que le jour ne se lève.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce genre de rêves. Du moins jusqu'à l'apparition d'Ahron.

Cela avait commencé quelques semaines après son arrivée à Seline. Il rêvait de Troie détruite, de cadavres rampant à ses pieds pour lui cracher leur haine, de ses frères mourant sous les coups traites des ennemis grecs, de ses sœurs violées et prises comme esclaves,...

Cependant, le rêve, au plutôt le cauchemar, qu'il venait de faire différer de ceux qui hantaient ses nuits jusqu'à présent. Jamais le devin Ahron ne lui était apparu et encore moins sous forme de mort-vivant. Personne dans ses rêves ne lui parlait de façon aussi énigmatique en répétant sans cesse le même mot...

Pâris se retourna sur sa couchette pour éviter les rayons naissant du soleil matinal, tout en continuant de réfléchir. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Cette fois-ci, les grecs avaient disparus, il n'y avait que les flammes pour massacrer son peuple et détruire sa cité.

Et puis le sous sol secret. Lui aussi n'était jamais présent dans ses songes jusqu'ici. L'étrange cuve non plus.

Brusquement, le coq chanta, annonçant ainsi le début d'une nouvelle journée de labeur pour les esclaves qui s'éveillèrent difficilement.

« Encore une mauvaise nuit ? »

Pâris tourna la tête vers le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais qui scrutait son visage l'air soucieux.

« Oui, répondit le blond. Mais ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est peut être la chaleur, hasarda t-il en remarquant que son compatriote avait sué.

-Oui, peut être... répondit-il vaguement. »

Après avoir fait un brin de toilette, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour y prendre un très rapide petit-déjeuner avant de commencer à travailler.

Pâris n'eut plus trop le temps de réfléchir à son rêve. Il faillait mettre tout en place pour le grand banquet prévu une semaine plus tard, ce qui demandait énormément de temps et de travail.

Le jeune homme n'était plus chargé de récurer le palais de fond en comble comme il l'avait, trop souvent à son goût, fait par le passé. Cette fois-ci, il s'occuperait de l'organisation et plus particulièrement des cuisines et de la nourriture.

Le matin, il allait coordonner les différentes cuisines entres elles et répertoriait tout ce qu'ils avaient en matière de vivres et de boissons, pour ensuite faire les courses l'après midi.

C'est cette dernière tâche qui réjouissait le plus Pâris. La perspective de sortir en ville et de prendre l'air lui donna la force de chasser ses idées noires et de travailler avec bonne humeur.

Il dû pourtant se forcer à ne pas perdre pied devant la masse de choses qui lui restait encore à faire et le temps qui paraissait avoir prit la poudre d'escampette.

Alors qu'il remontait dans la salle du banquet pour retrouver l'esclave chargé d'organiser les différentes allées et venues des serviteurs pendant la fête, il tomba presque nez à nez avec la princesse, fille du prince de Seline.

« Veuillez m'excuser Madame, s'excusa t-il poliment.

-Oh ! Répondit-elle en l'observant scrupuleusement. Vous êtes le nouveau domestique, non ?

-Je suis arrivé depuis déjà plusieurs semaines Madame. Mais oui, c'est bien moi. »

Pâris était un peu pressé et espérait qu'elle le laisse rapidement aller. Ce ne semblait toutefois pas son attention.

« J'aimerais que vous rendez un service.

-C'est que l'on m'a déjà confié une tâche Madame et je ne pense pas avoir terminé avant ce soir. »

La princesse plissa le nez avec peu de grâce. Elle paraissait contrarier qu'il refuse sa demande mais ne pouvait cependant pas contrecarrer les ordres donnés par son père.

« Bien, cela peut attendre, lui dit-elle tentant vainement de paraître indifférente à ce report. Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Pâris, Madame.

-Pâris... Très beau nom, fit-elle pour elle même. Bien, je vous ferez mander dès que le banquet sera passé, conclut-elle à haute voix.

-Bien Madame. »

La princesse se retira d'une démarche quelque peu mécanique. Elle n'avait pas l'élégance et le port qu'une dame de sa condition se devait d'avoir, et tentait tant bien que mal de se donner de la contenance.

« Elle est sotte. »

Pâris se retourna vers son camarade qui lui glissait ces mots à l'oreille.

« Pardon ? Demanda le jeune homme surprit qu'il ose prononcer des paroles qui pourraient lui coûter un dos encore à peu près sain de toute cicatrice.

-C'est le prince lui même qui le dit, continua t-il tout bas. Il se plaint sans arrêt que son unique fille soit à la fois bête et laide.

-Je trouve affreux de dire ça de sa propre fille, répondit Pâris pensant à son propre père. »

Ils durent se séparer pour éviter qu'on les rappelle à l'ordre et pour finir leur vaste besogne.

Le jeune blond soupira discrètement. Il aurait presque voulu la défendre seulement il ne pouvait rien redire su le fait qu'elle ne possédait que bien peu de charmes.

Elle feignait de ne l'avoir jamais vu alors qu'à peine une semaine auparavant, elle tentait déjà d'approcher l'ancien prince.

*Avec un peu de chance, elle oubliera encore que l'on s'est parlé ainsi que son service* pensa t-il.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie que qui que ce soit lui donne du travail en plus !

Quand l'heure du déjeuner fut sonné, tous les esclaves et domestiques se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers les cuisines. Ils n'avaient qu'une demie heure et ne comptaient pas en perdre la moindre seconde.

Dès qu'il eut fini, Pâris se dépêcha de prendre la liste de ce qu'il devait acheter ou commander, pressé de pouvoir enfin sortir de la propriété.

o0o

« Il commence à se poser des questions sur le fait que tu rendes visite à un de tes parents éloigné pendant plusieurs semaines.

-Mais tu lui as dit que ma tante est malade ?

-Elle est plus malade là, elle est mourante ! Ironisa Nernica. »

Luka, assis sur le lit, se tordait les mains à la recherche d'une solution. Nernica se tenait près de la fenêtre et dos au bureau sur lequel elle s'adossait, les deux mains posées à plat derrière elle et serrant parfois plus rudement le rebord lorsque son vis à vis l'irritait.

« C'est à toi de trouver quelque chose, je fais tout depuis le début !

-Quoi ? S'étonna le brun en relevant la tête.

-C'est moi qui organise le voyage, commença t-elle à énumérer. Je nous trouve un logement pour presque rien. C'est moi qui a réussi à faire parler quelqu'un pour s'assurer que ton Pâris est bien à Seline – après deux semaines d'un ennui profond à observer dans les moindres détails la façade et les jardins du palais. C'est aussi moi qui doit me taper ta foutue jalousie...

-J'étais pas jaloux ! S'exclama Luka en se levant brutalement. C'est lui qui était gnian-gnian avec ses phrases à la con genre « blond comme les blés »...

-Oui bon, ça va, le coupa Nernica. Tu vas pas recommencer. »

Luka fulminait. L'homme que Nernica avait attrapé, après l'avoir vu plusieurs fois entrer et sortir du domaine, était un domestique qui connaissait Pâris et qui semblait bien l'aimer... Lorsqu'ils lui avaient décrit le jeune homme, Luka et Nernica s'étaient entendus répondre qu'il y avait bien un « beau jeune homme, blond comme les blés » arrivé depuis quelques temps.

Sur le coup, les deux jeunes prostitués n'avaient pas réagit. Puis, Nernica fut prise d'un fou rire qu'elle tenta de déguiser en quinte de toux. Luka, quant à lui, était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle d'étrangler l'homme qui montrait nettement sa béatitude envers Pâris – ce que son amant considérait comme son privilège -, malgré le fait qu'il lui manquait visiblement une case.

« Vous ne le trouvez pas beau, avait demandé tout simplement et avec de grands yeux étonnés le domestique simplet.

-C'est chasse gardée, menaça Luka en le foudroyant du regard.

-Ok... »

Nernica avait ensuite fait en sorte qu'il ne dise à personne qu'il les avait vu et qu'ils avaient parlé de Pâris. Elle le paya généreusement et le rassura sur le fait qu'un « si beau jeune homme ne pouvait pas être traité de la sorte ».

Luka aurait voulu qu'il passe un message à son amant mais le domestique n'avait pas l'occasion de l'approcher.

« Je lui glisserais dans l'oreille que vous le chercher si je le peux, s'enthousiasma t-il à l'idée de lui parler.

-Ne faites rien si vous n'en aviez pas l'opportunité ! Prévient Nernica.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas prendre les fers, même pour une si belle figure ! »

Luka avait réussi à ne pas exploser devant lui et à attendre d'être revenu à l'auberge pour s'en indigner.

« T'imagine s'il a raconté à quelqu'un qu'il nous a vu ? Reprit Luka en sortant de ses pensées.

-Il a l'air un peu simplet mais il n'est pas bête pour autant. Quand on lui a expliqué les risques il semblait beaucoup moins enclin à nous aider subitement. Tu te rappelles ?

-Oui c'est vrai, marmonna Luka les sourcils froncés. Il est assez demeuré pour parler de Pâris comme un crétin mais pas suffisamment pour nous aider. « Blond comme les blés », n'importe quoi, termina t-il pour lui même. »

o0o

Pâris courut presque pour franchir les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du portail derrière lequel se profilait une ou deux heures de semi-liberté.

Dès qu'il fut en ville, il ralentit sensiblement espérant ralentir également le temps. Il n'avait que des commandes à faire en ce qui concernait la nourriture et la boisson, pour le reste, il pouvait le faire expédier directement au palais.

Il s'approcha d'un stand et commença à passer commande. Soudain, le marchand avec qui il faisait affaire se redressa en appelant son fils pour que celui ci s'occupe des autres clients.

« Il faut tout lui dire à ce gamin, grommela t-il en reprenant là où il s'était interrompu avec Pâris. »

La joie de ce dernier venait de redescendre d'un seul coup lorsqu'il avait aperçu l'enfant. Malgré le fait qu'il était bien plus jeune, ses cheveux et sa carrure lui rappelait Luka et, dès qu'ils eurent fini, Pâris s'écarta du stand en se dirigeant vers une rue moins mouvementé que celle du marché. Là bas, il tenta de se reprendre.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, il évitait de penser à son ancien amant dont le souvenir provoquait plus que de la peine, de l'angoisse. L'angoisse de ne plus jamais le retrouver et d'être pour toujours seul...

Il se reprit et retourna vers le marché. Surtout, ne pas y penser.

Il passa sur différents étals l'air amorphe. Rien n'arrivait à le sortir de sa nostalgie et il dû faire un effort surhumain pour se reconcentrer sur sa tâche.

Après plus d'une heure à courir d'étals en étals, Pâris réussit à recouvrir la préoccupation que lui causait son ami par celle de ne pas prendre de retard et de ne pas être puni.

Ce fut au moment où il se retourna pour rentrer au palais qu'il le vit. D'abord il crut que ce n'était qu'un leurre, un autre homme qui ressemblait à son ami. Il allait détourner la tête et continuer son chemin quand il croisa son regard.

« Pâr... »

Une femme, rousse, du même âge que l'homme à qui elle venait d'attraper violemment le bras, le fit taire. Elle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille en l'obligeant à ne pas le regarder. Malgré ses efforts, Luka ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à l'ancien prince qui restait là, en plein milieu de la route, se faisant bousculer par les passants qui pestaient sans comprendre pourquoi il s'était si brusquement arrêté.

ooo0ooo

_Hey ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment ça, à qui la faute ? Hem... Changeons de sujet : il vous à plu ce chapitre ? Personnellement, j'aime bien le début mais beaucoup moins la fin. Je l'ai peut être écrite trop rapidement..._


	12. Un buisson pour se cacher

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 11 : Un buisson pour se cacher

« Eh ! Tu vas te bouger, oui ?

-Aphrodite lui est peut être apparu en vision ! Ricana le compagnon de l'homme qui venait de donner un coup d'épaule à Pâris. »

Le jeune homme, toujours planté en plein milieu de la route, fut obligé de réagir et de se diriger l'air de rien vers le stand derrière lequel la femme rousse avait tiré Luka par le bras ou, du moins, quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait fortement.

Avançant comme un pantin articulé et incapable de réfléchir, Pâris se sentit brusquement happer par une force surhumaine. Cette force surhumaine n'était rien d'autre qu'un Luka précipitant ses bras au cou du jeune esclave.

« Arrêtez ! Pas ici ! »

Une autre force surhumaine les sépara. Celle ci avait le visage mi inquiet mi en colère encadré par de magnifique cheveux roux ondulés qui accentuaient la teinte rouge que ses joues avaient prises.

Sans rien laisser présager, elle força Pâris à enfiler une cape que personne n'avait vu sortir du sac de la jeune femme.

« Venez vite ! »

Elle les entraina, ou plutôt les traina, dans une ruelle puis dans une autre plus petite encore que la précédente et enfin sous un impressionnant buisson touffu et compressé entre deux murs de maisons. Elle se glissa dessous après les avoir poussé sans ménagement malgré les protestations sifflantes de Luka, et rabattit le feuillage sur eux pour qu'on ne les surprenne pas.

« Tu deviens de plus en plus parano, Nerni, siffla Luka entre ses dents.

-Elle a raison Luka, murmura Pâris. Il faut être prudent. »

Luka se retourna vers lui avec l'air d'un homme qui redécouvre quelque chose perdu depuis longtemps. Il pouvait à peine le voir sous cette végétation. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité puis prit son amant par les épaules et le serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

« Pâris... sanglota t-il alors que son ami lui rendait son étreinte et ses pleurs. J'ai eu si peur...

-Moi aussi... répondit le jeune homme qui ne savait plus comment exprimer sa peine, sa surprise et sa joie. »

Derrière eux, Nernica ne savait plus où se mettre. Les larmes de son ami qui, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Seline, n'avait fait que manifester sa peine et son anxiété par ses colères et ses bouderies, la peinaient à son tour. Elle aurait voulu les laisser seuls ou, du moins, se décaler légèrement, cependant l'étroitesse de leur cachette l'en empêchait.

« Je suis désolé Pâris, chuchota Luka mêlant ainsi sa voix à leurs sanglots et halètements difficiles qui, seuls, oppressaient le silence qui semblait s'imposer du buisson. Je suis désolé pour Moka...

-Tu n'es pas coupable Luka. C'est moi... c'est moi qui l'ait tué, laissa tomber Pâris dans un souffle.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de te faire ça. Te vendre comme ça, comme de la marchandise...

-Luka... chuchota Pâris en lui caressant les cheveux. J'étais déjà esclave chez le juge, alors là, ça ne me change pas tellement, termina t-il avec un rire amère.

-Je vais te sortir de là...

-Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Le coupa sèchement Pâris.

-Je... je... je sais pas mais... bafouilla Luka en s'écartant de lui avec un pincement au cœur.

-Eh ! On essaie de t'aider, je te signale ! Alors fais au moins semblant ! »

La soudaine brutalité de Nernica les choqua tous deux. Luka, malgré son habitude à ses sauts d'humeurs et à son caractère lunatique, s'offusqua silencieusement de son attitude agressive envers _son _Pâris. Tandis que ce dernier la regardait étrangement.

« Tu me fais penser à Cassandre, murmura t-il sans réfléchir, plus pour lui-même que pour elle.

-A qui ?

-Ma... une connaissance. »

Luka le regarda droit dans les yeux et Nernica en haussant un sourcil. Mais l'ancien prince ne pouvait pas leur avouer qu'il avait une sœur, ils s'interrogeraient.

A cet instant précis, il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Moka le jour de sa mort à propos d'Hélène, devant son ami. Tous les événements passés avaient momentanément effacés ces paroles de son esprit. Il tenta de se souvenir de tout ce dont Luka savait à ce sujet. Qu'Hamandrys n'était pas son vrai père, qu'il avait été adopté, que son vrai père lui écrivait parfois, enfin avant...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon cœ... euh Pâris ? »

Luka rougit et se tordit les mains en attendant la réaction du jeune homme. Il ne lui avait pas encore dit s'il l'aimait encore, s'il l'acceptait malgré le fait qu'il ne soit pas « de son monde ».

« Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu crois que mon amour pour toi m'a quitté quand Hamandrys m'a chassé ?

-Non, quand tu m'as chassé.

-Tu as cru ce que je disais ? Demanda Pâris en sentant une boule se formait dans son ventre. Je t'ai dit ça pour que tu te sauves Luka, pour qu'ils ne t'attrapent pas ! S'ils t'avaient vu, ils t'auraient rendu coupable et... Je croyais que tu m'en voulais, que tu ne voulais plus de moi à cause de la façon dont je t'ai traité... je...

-Chut, murmura Luka en le serrant de nouveau contre lui. Je suis là, je t'en veux pas et je t'en ai jamais voulu.

-J'ai eu tellement peur. Peur de t'avoir perdu. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Luka. Je me fous de ma condition, être prince ou esclave, ça m'est égal tant que tu es avec moi.

-Ne pleure pas, mon cœur. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

-Merci, répondit-il faiblement en essayant de se reprendre. A toi aussi, merci, continua t-il à l'adresse de Nernica. Je ne sais pas qui tu es et ce que tu as fait pour Luka mais merci.

-C'est Nernica, présenta Luka rassuré que son amant aille mieux. C'est elle qui a tout organisé. D'ailleurs, sans elle, je ne serais pas aller bien loin, ajouta t-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère. »

Nernica se sentit rougir et remercia le ciel de l'obscurité que leur procurait ce buisson. Elle marmonna une vague « merci » gêné, tout en essayant de le faire passer pour de l'indifférence, à Luka et peut être aussi à Pâris. Ce que ce dernier ressentait réellement pour son ami, elle l'ignorait pourtant elle ne voulait pas croire qu'un noble – du moins un ancien noble – puisse ressentir de l'amour envers un prostitué.

Elle resta là à les observer, surveillant particulièrement Pâris en attendant le moindre faux pas de sa part.

Les deux amants ne remarquèrent rien et continuèrent de s'étreindre sans se soucier du temps qui s'écoulait. Et, malgré sa jalousie naissante, ce fut Nernica qui rappela au jeune esclave que la nuit était tombée.

Pâris jura. Tout le bonheur qu'il venait de retrouver avec Luka ne suffisait pas à couvrir la panique qui s'empara de lui. La sanction allait être sévère, il le savait. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était la nature de la punition. Allait-il être fouetté, mis en prison pour la nuit, voire pendant plusieurs jours, sans eau et sans nourriture, ou encore être définitivement privé de sortie ? Cela l'angoissait d'autant plus qu'il ne pourrait pas revoir Luka...

Il se jeta une dernière fois dans ses bras avant même que son ami ne puisse faire le moindre geste, et le relâcha en le pressant pour sortir de dessous le buisson.

« Attend, fit Luka en l'arrêtant. Tu ne vas pas y retourner ? Il faut qu'on fuit...

-Ils nous rattraperons Luka, le coupa Nernica presque douce. Et là, ça sera encore pire... Non, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour le faire sortir légalement de sa prison. »

Le jeune homme ne paraissait pas de l'avis de ses amis mais ne pouvait protester.

« Elle a raison. J'appartiens au prince de Seline maintenant et il ne me laissera pas partir comme ça... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il en regardant Luka dans les yeux pour gagner sa confiance. On va se revoir. Dans une semaine, le prince donne une fête; une partie des jardins sera ouverte au peuple. Il y a une grande fontaine, je vous y retrouverai.

-Et s'ils ne te laissent pas y participer en guise de punition ? Demanda Luka inquiet.

-Mais bien sûr, des petites vacances, c'est une punition très courante pour les retards ! Ironisa Pâris. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils peuvent tout me faire mais m'empêcher de travailler, je ne crois pas ! »

Le jeune homme se laissa aller à rire pour dérider son amant. Il l'embrassa avec passion comme pour un adieu. Luka le sentit et chercha à retenir Pâris par une forte étreinte :

« Je t'aime, lui souffla t-il d'une voix étranglée avant de le lâcher à contrecœur. »

Son ami échangea sa parole contre un dernier baisé et disparu dans la nuit.

Luka resta là, immobile, les bras ballants. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, que son Pâris était réapparu et qu'ils avaient été de nouveau réuni.

« Luka, appela timidement une voix derrière lui. Il faut y aller maintenant. Il commence à faire froid. »

Il ne répondit pas mais suivit tout de même Nernica dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait emprunté Pâris.

Déjà, il sentait un manque naitre en lui. Il aurait voulu rester près de son amant corps et âme, qu'il ne soit plus asservi à un quelconque personnage. Il ne pouvait souffrir qu'on le blesse jusqu'à lui faire craindre de trop longues retrouvailles avec son amant.

Luka voulait le posséder entièrement, il le voulait jusqu'à la pointe de ses beaux cheveux blonds où il avait si souvent admiré les reflets du soleil lorsqu'il laissait ses rayons pénétraient dans sa chambre.

Il jeta légèrement sa tête en arrière quand ces souvenirs revinrent à sa mémoire. Marchant devant, Nernica ne surprit pas ce geste.

Luka revit tous ces après-midi en compagnie de son amant. Ils ne faisaient jamais rien que de rester au lit à s'étreindre, cela leur suffisait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

Pâris était très longtemps resté secret mais Luka avait su gagné sa confiance et le jeune homme s'était progressivement épanoui. La culture et le savoir, que lui prodiguait son rang, éblouissaient Luka. Il voulait savoir tout ce dont Pâris avait connaissance mais, seulement de sa bouche; un autre l'importer peu. Il cherchait cette sagesse d'âme comme Pâris cherchait la connaissance des corps dont Luka avait hérité.

« Où vas-tu, Luka ? »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net et se retourna pour découvrir Nernica à la porte de leur auberge. Il était passé devant sans la voir et sans s'apercevoir que son amie avait disparu de son champ de vision.

« Excuse-moi, j'étais dans la lune, répondit-il un peu confus en entrant à sa suite »

o0o

Des mèches blondes tombèrent devant ses yeux, le gênant dans sa course. Toutefois, il ne prit pas la peine de les repousser, faute de temps. Il courrait à en perdre haleine, ses jambes lui faisaient déjà horriblement mal et il apercevait juste la plus haute tour du palais.

Il faillit glisser sur un des fruits pourris qui jonchaient le sol et réussit in extremis à se rattraper avant de continuer sa course.

Il passa la grille d'honneur aussi vite qu'Hermès et se dirigea vers l'entrée de service des esclaves. Il se jeta presque sur elle, l'ouvrit en en profitant pour reprendre son souffle et se précipita à l'intérieur.

« Tu es en retard. »

Pâris dû se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Sa course l'avait exténué et il lui semblait que ses jambes ne répondaient plus.

Il tenta de parler mais ne pu sortir qu'un souffle rauque.

« Où étais-tu ? Demanda le gardien des esclaves d'un ton impartial.

-Je... je me suis perdu, réussit-il à articuler sachant que son dos souffrirait moins s'il donnait une explication plausible.

-Tu sais ce que ça coûte un tel retard ?

-Je sais mais... j'ai voulu prendre un raccourci et je me suis perdu... »

L'homme ricana.

« Redresse-toi.

-Pardon... souffla Pâris qui cru que son cœur allait exploser.

-Viens par là. »

Les jambes du jeune homme devinrent flageolantes quand il se remit à marcher. Il connaissait la douleur et l'humiliation mais jamais il n'avait jamais reçu le fouet.

Le cœur battant, on le fit entrer dans une pièce sombre sans fenêtre et faiblement éclairée par deux torches de part et d'autre de la lourde porte en chêne.

« Retire ta tunique ! »

Pâris voulu protester mais la peur d'aggraver son cas le retient.

« Dépêche-toi ! Grogna le gardien des esclaves. Je ne vais quand même pas te l'enlever moi-même. »

Il tenait une longue lanière de cuir élimée par le temps et attendait de passer à l'acte. Il força le jeune homme à lui présenter son dos et s'empara de la tunique pour la jeter plus loin avec agacement. Pâris mit ses deux mains en appuis contre le mur de pierre prévoyant ainsi un éventuel déséquilibre.

« Je t'épargne les quarante coups réglementaires, je t'en donnerai que vingt, annonça t-il avec un rictus comme s'il lui en administrait soixante. Parce que t'as belle gueule. »

Pâris tressaillit, l'idée qu'il lui demande autre chose en échange lui vient à l'esprit. Il jeta un regard inquiet à l'homme qui haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension :

« Bah quoi ? C'est mieux pour toi, non ?

-Oui, oui... s'empressa le jeune homme dont la sueur perlait sur le front.

-T'as cru quoi ? Ricana t-il sourdement. Allez, continua t-il brusquement en se positionnant. Retourne-toi ! »

Pâris laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise lorsque le premier coup fut donner. Il faillit tomber au sol mais se rattrapa à la pierre froide du mur en s'y accrochant avec une hargne nouvelle. Il ne comptait pas se laisser humilier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les coups s'enchainèrent et il serrait les dents pour ne pas crier comme ses mains serraient la muraille pour ne pas chuter.

*Ne chiale pas ! Se dit-il. Pense à tous ces connards qui aimeraient te voir à terre, pleurant et suppliant. Pense à Hamandrys, pense à Priam, pense à ces dieux et déesses qui piétinent leurs sujets... *

La punition se termina après une éternité et Pâris pu reprendre son souffle. Il se laissa glisser à terre et rattrapa la tunique que l'homme lui lança. Il le regarda ranger soigneusement son matériel l'œil vide et, brusquement, il se sentit fier d'être plus fort qu'il ne le pensait lui-même. La correction aurait pu être plus sévère mais, à cet instant, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser qu'il était en passe de devenir un homme.

ooo0ooo

_Et voici le chapitre 11 ! Je trouve que ça va parfois un peu vite. Enfin, là, c'est à vous de juger ; )_


	13. Les préparatifs

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 12 : Les préparatifs

Pâris serra les dents lorsque son camarade posa une éponge vinaigrée sur son dos meurtri.

« La première fois c'est la plus douloureuse. On ne s'y habitue jamais mais si tu es souvent puni, ton cerveau finit par s'arrêter le temps de la sanction.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'évanouis ? Ricana amèrement Pâris.

-Non, ton corps ne bouge pas, c'est ton esprit qui n'est plus vraiment présent, ce qui fait que tu as moins mal.

-Tu passes outre l'humiliation...

-Oui, ça doit être ça. »

Le grand esclave brun qui soignait Pâris replongea son éponge dans le vinaigre avant de l'appliquer délicatement sur les plaies du jeune homme.

« C'est bientôt terminé, le rassura t-il. Je pense que ça va bien cicatriser. Tu m'as l'air assez robuste malgré les apparences.

-Robuste ? Ria t-il avant de grimacer sous l'effet de la douleur. Si tu savais...

-Tu as le physique idéal, un beau corps bien proportionné et solide, affirma t-il comme s'il parlait d'un cheval.

-Arrête... répondit-il gêné.

-Non, je t'assure ! Tu dois avoir toutes les plus belles femmes à tes pieds, termina t-il avec envie.

-Oh ! Oui, malheureusement tous ces jolis minois ne m'attirent pas, plaisanta t-il.

-Ah, je vois...

-Si tu veux quand j'en trouverai une à mes pieds, je te l'amènerai, comme ça elle sera moins triste ! D'ailleurs, la princesse n'arrête pas de vouloir me voir.

-Euh... je préférerai les Aphordites si ça ne te dérange pas. La princesse, continua t-il en baissant sensiblement la voix, n'est pas très bien mise. À moins que ça ne soit pour gagner ma liberté et encore ! »

Pâris tiqua, toutefois son ami ne le remarqua pas, occupé qu'il était à se retenir de rire.

« Tu penses... hésita l'ancien prince, qu'elle a suffisamment de pouvoir pour nous ôter nos chaînes ?

-C'est la princesse tout de même, répondit l'autre. Et, d'après les rumeurs, deux d'entre nous ont été libérés grâce à elle.

-Comment ont-ils fait ? Demanda Pâris dont le cœur s'était violemment accéléré.

-Ils lui ont tapé dans l'œil ! Ria t-il. Un peu comme toi. Ils étaient beaux, bien bâtis,... Ils avaient tout pour lui plaire, à elle qui n'a jamais pu avoir d'amant de son rang à cause de sa laideur et de sa bêtise.

-Oui, enfin si elle les a aidé, c'est qu'elle n'a pas que des défauts, argumenta Pâris.

-C'était il y a des années. Depuis que je suis ici, je ne l'ai jamais vu séduire un esclave. Enfin, toi excepté... termina t-il soudain amère. »

Pâris se mordit les lèvres. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider, lui et tous ses compagnons d'infortunes. Quand bien même il pourrait s'évader grâce à la princesse, il n'avait pas le pouvoir de les sortir de leur prison. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et la pâleur envahit son visage.

Son ami le remarqua toutefois sans faire de commentaire. Silencieusement, il entreprit de panser les plaies les plus profondes puis de ranger son matériel.

Pâris le remercia sans oser le regarder dans les yeux et ils partirent rejoindre leurs compatriotes pour entamer une nouvelle journée de travail.

« Alès ? Demanda Pâris en le retenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est de malentendu entre nous...

-Il n'y a aucun malentendu, Pâris. Ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux pourquoi t-en voudrais-je ? C'est aux dieux.

-Ah pour ça, tu n'es pas le seul, murmura t-il silencieusement avant de se mettre au travail. »

o0o

L'aubergiste regardait la jeune fille du coin de l'œil tout en continuant à préparer le plat du soir. La longue maladie de la tante de Luka commençait à lui paraître plus qu'étrange. Il entendait régulièrement les deux jeunes gens se disputaient, cependant les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient ne faisaient jamais allusion une tante ou à une maladie mais plutôt au prince et à ses serviteurs...

Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Nernica et son ami avaient à faire avec lui. Il ne voulait jamais se mêler des magouilles, des marchés noirs, du trafic d'esclaves, de prostitués,... Toutes ces affaires ne le regardaient pas et il ne s'en portait que mieux. Ainsi, il aimerait éviter que la jolie rousse, toute charmante qu'elle était, vienne perturber son tranquille train de vie avec ses manœuvres qui risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Cette chère tante n'est-elle toujours pas guérie ? Demanda t-il d'un air faussement soucieux.

-Si, répondit Nernica en tentant de cacher son hésitation. Elle reprend peu à peu des forces.

-Vous allez bientôt me quitter, alors ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune fille qui n'était pas dupe. Dans quelques jours, nous retournerons à Mercuta. Mais avant, nous aurions aimé voir cette fête que donne le prince...

-Oh mais, c'est que l'argent se dépense vite là-bas, la coupa t-il. Je vous conseille de rester qu'un jour, vos poches doivent être vides et s'endetter n'est pas une bonne chose, les gens sont durs avec les mauvais payeurs, ici à Seline. »

Nernica comprit le sous-entendu et le rassura une nouvelle fois sur leur prochain départ.

Elle remonta ensuite dans sa chambre où Luka l'attendait.

« Il sait que nous sommes quasiment sur la paille, annonça t-elle sans le regarder. Et je pense qu'on le dérange.

-Qu'on le dérange à quoi ? Il n'a pas l'air d'un mafieux.

-Non, mais il m'a bien fait sentir qu'il a des soupçons sur ta tante.

-Est-ce que tu crois qu'il pourrait aller vérifier ? Demanda Luka inquiet.

-Je ne pense pas mais il ne vaux mieux pas tenter le diable. »

Il se turent un instant en entendant quelqu'un monter les escaliers et ne reprirent leur conversation qu'une fois l'intrus rentré dans sa chambre.

« Il faudrait qu'on s'installe autre part, murmura Luka. Surtout si on ne réussit pas à libérer Pâris d'ici là...

-Et l'argent ? On n'a juste ce qu'il faut pour payer une semaine. On ne peut pas se prostituer ici, dit-elle plus bas. On ne connaît personne et il pourrait le savoir, termina t-elle en indiquant la porte d'un geste de la tête.

-Et je n'ai pas tellement envie de tromper Pâris...

-Cette ville me semble plutôt pure. Tu n'as pas remarqué ? On n'a vu aucun prostitué depuis que nous sommes arrivés et pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que l'on n'a pas parcouru la ville de long en large !

-Oui, enfin peut être qu'ils se cachent et on n'est surtout resté aux alentours du palais, répondit Luka septique à l'idée d'une ville « pure ».

-Peut être... En tout cas, je pense qu'on devrait essayer de chercher un autre moyen pour gagner de l'argent.

-Tu penses à quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas mais peut être qu'avec cette fête, le prince a besoin de main d'œuvre.

-Et on sera sûrement avec Pâris ! S'exclama Luka qui se sentait revivre.

-Oui, enfin si l'on est pris, ça sera déjà une bonne chose.

-Où penses-tu qu'on pourrait se renseigner ? On ne peut pas aller voir directement le prince, je ne pense pas qu'il s'occupe de ça, plaisanta Luka.

-Il y a une sorte de loge près des logements des domestiques, nous devrions peut être commencer par là.

-On y va maintenant, annonça Luka en se levant.

-Non attend, c'est l'heure du déjeuner, il vaut mieux que notre hôte ne remarque pas notre empressement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à avaler quelque chose mais tu as raison, je n'aimerais pas qu'il mette le nez dans nos affaires. »

À contrecœur, Luka suivit son amie. Il leur faudrait attendre le lendemain matin pour se renseigner car la nuit tombait, et elle s'annonçait longue pour Luka.

o0o

Le jeune esclave ne cessait de faire des aller-retours entre ses camarades qui préparaient les jardins pour la fête et ses chefs qui surveillaient et supervisaient le travail. Il n'était pas encore dix heure que le soleil leur brûlait déjà les épaules et la tête. Ceux qui le pouvaient se réfugiaient à l'ombre tandis que les autres devaient se contenter de se couvrir la tête avec ce qu'ils avaient.

C'est avec une longue bande de tissu gracieusement nouée en turban autour de la tête et retombant sur les épaules, que Pâris s'empressait de rejoindre l'abri où se trouvaient ceux à qui il devait faire son rapport.

L'abri en question possédait deux portes, une qui donnait sur la rue par laquelle les simples visiteurs, non affiliés au prince, et le courrier pour les domestiques et les soldats résidant au palais, passaient, et l'autre sur les jardins qui séparaient la petite maison du palais. C'est évidemment par cette deuxième porte que Pâris entra. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers son chef auquel il fit le compte rendu de ce milieu de matinée.

Alors qu'il attendait de nouveaux ordres, Pâris surprit une voix familière provenant de la pièce voisine. L'inexistence d'une porte entre ces deux salles, lui permit d'apercevoir fugitivement une épaisse chevelure rousse et un jeune homme un peu trop maigre.

« Nous avons besoin de gros bras pour transporter le matériel, leur répondit l'intendant. Les femmes et les freluquets, on en a déjà assez comme ça !

-Je ne suis pas un freluquet, se vexa Luka. Ne vous fiez pas aux apparence, j'ai plus de force que j'en ai l'air.

-Eh ! »

Le chef de Pâris claqua des doigts à deux millimètres de son visage pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Le brouhaha insupportable qui régnait dans l'abri étouffa la voix traînante de l'homme qui n'attira donc pas l'attention.

Pâris s'excusa et prit ses ordres avant de sortir en jetant tout de même un coup d'œil dans l'autre pièce. Il vit Luka signant un papier et Nernica derrière lui, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Pâris détourna rapidement la tête de peur d'être surpris même si l'important trafic de personnes et son turban le protégeait quelque peu des regards.

Son cœur battait violemment lorsqu'il remonta les jardins, non pas à cause de l'endurance mais pour toutes ces questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faillait comprendre. Bien sûr, il comprenait très bien les faits : Luka, et peut être Nernica, avait réussi à convaincre l'intendant de le prendre comme domestique pendant la période des festivités. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était le but de cette action. Luka avait-il un plan pour le sortir de là ?

Il dû interrompre ses pensées pour ne pas se tromper d'allée car les jardins du prince de Seline étaient de gigantesques labyrinthes et quiconque qui ne les connaissait pas pouvait facilement s'égarer.

Pâris rejoignit ses compagnons et distribua les ordres.

o0o

Luka manqua de laisser tomber la pile de chaises qu'il portait en se prenant les pieds dans un tapi. Il bénit les dieux que personne, et surtout pas un surveillant, ne l'ai vu trébucher. L'intendant avait accepté de l'embaucher à l'essai à la moindre erreur, il serait à la porte.

D'autres hommes, également prit comme déménageurs, deux fois plus large et plus haut que lui, le regardaient de travers, hésitant entre le rire et le mépris. Aucun d'eux ne lui adressa la parole et chacun travailla pour son compte.

« Attend, je vais t'aider. »

Un jeune homme torse nu, le voyant peiner sous le poids, s'avança vers Luka pour le guider.

« Merci... souffla Luka épuisé. »

L'homme lui sourit tout en lui montrant la route que Luka ne pouvait voir à cause de son chargement. Il le conduisit jusqu'à l'antichambre déjà envahie par d'autres chaises, toutes identiques. Il l'aida à les déposer au sol sans que la tour s'effondre.

« Ça va ? Sourit le jeune homme en voyant Luka rouge et en sueur.

-Ça va... merci, articula t-il en se massant les mains.

-Je m'appelle Alès, et toi ? Se présenta t-il en lui tendant familièrement la main.

-Luka.

-Tu viens d'arriver ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu. Pourtant les nouveaux, je les remarque toujours d'habitude, j'ai l'œil ! Ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui, je suis venu m'inscrire il y a une heure à peu près. »

Alès perdit soudainement toutes ses couleurs et s'empressa de s'excuser.

« Pardon, je suis désolé ! Je vous ai prit pour... »

Il n'osa pas continuer sa phrase de peur d'insulter encore plus Luka.

Le jeune homme fut d'abord surpris par le brusque changement de comportement d'Alès, la fatigue et la faim n'arrangeaient rien.

« Oh non ! Je travaille ici de mon plein grès mais d'habitude je n'ai pas une condition meilleure que la tienne. »

Alès hocha la tête, soulagé de ne pas avoir fait de gaffe.

Au même moment, ils entendirent quelqu'un dans le couloir qui menait à l'antichambre. Alès eut le réflexe de pousser Luka dans un étroit corridor et de refermer la porte dissimulée dans l'ombre avant qu'on ne les voit.

Il attendit que l'homme soit reparti pour conduire Luka à une cuisine dont la porte était toute aussi discrète que celle de l'antichambre.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Demanda Alès de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.

-Oui, s'il te plaît, répondit Luka qui était assoiffé. »

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la petite cuisine. Elle n'avait aucune fenêtre et n'était que très faiblement éclairée. Luka avait l'impression d'être dans une des pièces secrètes du palais.

« Où sommes nous ? Demanda t-il simplement quand Alès lui donna à boire.

-Tu ne vois pas ? S'esclaffa Alès. Dans une cuisine !

-Oui enfin... je voulais dire qu'elle ne ressemble à rien d'autre dans ce palais... répondit-il gêné.

-C'est une cuisine pour les esclaves et les domestiques, fit Alès en haussant les épaules. »

Luka ne répondit pas et bu rapidement son verre d'eau. Après tout, ce n'était pas cette étrange cuisine qui le préoccupait.

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas un Pâris ? Demanda t-il l'air de rien.

-Hum... oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Alès soudain méfiant.

-Oh pour rien. J'en ai entendu parler c'est tout, mentit-il pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

-Viens, il faut qu'on se dépêche. On ne devrait pas être ici. »

Luka suivit l'esclave, longeant les galeries comme s'il les connaissait par cœur. Seulement, le prostitué ne pensait pas au travail qui l'attendait. Il scrutait les couloirs qu'ils traversaient et tenta de mémoriser le chemin. Il cherchait le moyen de s'évader avec Pâris.

ooo0ooo

_ Et voici le chapitre 12 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ; ) Bon, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de poster plus vite mais je ne vous en fait pas la promesse de peur de ne pas la tenir ^^ _


	14. L'aube des festivités

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 13 : L'aube des festivités

Lorsque Luka rentra le soir à l'auberge, il trouva Nernica particulièrement énervée. Elle ne lui demanda pas comment ce premier jour de travail c'était passé et paraissait à peine se soucier de sa présence.

Luka, rompu de fatigue et de faim, la regarda chercher frénétiquement quelque chose dans leur malle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Osa t-il enfin demander.

-Rien, répondit Nernica en refermant brutalement le couvercle. Tu as trouvé ton amant ? Ajouta t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Luka sans répondre à sa question. »

Nernica se tendit et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer.

« Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me tirer de cette ville de merde !

-Si c'est parce que l'intendant ne t'as pas prise, je te rassure ça ne vaut pas le coup, fit Luka de mauvaise humeur.

-Attend, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas trouvé ton Pâris ?

-Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur mais tu n'as pas besoin d'être agressive !

-Je suis censée être patiente avec toi et me taire, c'est ça ?

-On en a déjà parlé... commença Luka qui sentait la colère montée.

-Écoute, le coupa t-elle. Tu ne vas pas gagner assez d'argent pour nous deux et...

-Tu n'as qu'à trouver autre chose !

-Je ne vais pas me galérer pour ton Pâris !

-Attend, c'est toi qui voulait m'accompagner au début, tu t'en souviens ?

-C'était parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses de bêtises, répondit Nernica plus calme.

-Et maintenant tu t'en fous...

-J'en ai marre de crever de faim, de ne pas savoir où je serais demain et de t'entendre gémir avec tes histoires.

-Je ne gémis pas... commença Luka qui se sentait près à exploser.

-Arrête avec ton orgueil ! Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre quand on me traite comme une moins que rien mais toi par contre !

-Je te répète que ce boulot est plus crevant et décourageant qu'autre chose et en plus je n'ai pas pu, ne serait ce qu'apercevoir Pâris.

-J'ai le droit à ma fierté moi aussi, affirma t-elle.

-Nerni, dit Luka voulant calmer le jeu. Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas. J'aimerais juste qu'on arrête de s'engueuler constamment...

-Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda la jeune fille qui paraissait peinée.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? L'interrogea t-il déboussolé.

-Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus... »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit complètement désemparée. Luka la regarda. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il s'assit près d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne la parole.

« Oui, tu as raison, il vaut mieux que je rentre à Mercuta, murmura t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais tu m'as dit que tu voulais partir...

-Parce que j'ai l'impression de ne plus servir à rien. Je t'ai conduis ici et maintenant je me sens inutile.

-Mais non, répliqua le jeune homme en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Et puis, c'est vrai que je ne supporte pas Pâris, reprit-elle plus vivement. J'ai l'impression que ton amour pour lui ne fait que nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et ça me fait enrager.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute.

-Ni de la tienne, je sais. C'est pour ça que je dois m'éloigner de vous. »

Ils se turent un instant. Luka comprenait qu'elle avait pris sa décision et qu'il ne devait pas l'empêcher de partir.

Au fond de lui, il espérait presque qu'elle s'en aille. Leurs disputes à répétitions et toutes les piques qu'elle pouvait envoyer sur son amant le poussaient à bout, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir comme ça encore très longtemps sans atteindre une ultime dispute qui leur serait fatale.

Ils firent les comptes et calculèrent qu'ils pouvaient rester encore deux jours à l'auberge puis Nernica rentrerait à Mercuta et Luka essayerait de se loger dans un taudis loué pas cher dans les quartiers pauvres de la ville.

Une fois cela terminé, ils se regardèrent fixement dans les yeux avant de s'étreindre avec force.

« Tu as intérêt à me mettre au courant de tout ce qui se passe, sinon... menaça Nernica.

-Évidemment ! De toute façon, j'aurais besoin de tes conseils au moins une fois !

-Aie, aie, aie, se plaignit la jeune fille. Je devrais peut être rester pour prévenir des catastrophes.

-Ne me vexe pas ou je ne te tiens pas au courant ! Plaisanta Luka.

-Mouais... On verra si tu tiens le coup. Mais promet moi de ne pas prendre des décisions sans réfléchir à toutes les conséquences au préalable !

-Mais oui, mais oui, répondit Luka en levant discrètement les yeux au ciel. »

o0o

A peine était-il réveillé que Pâris sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule avec une telle brutalité qu'il crut qu'elle allait se décrocher.

Il se retourna vivement et fit face à un Alès encore embrouillé par le sommeil et qui laissa mollement son bras retombé sur son côté lorsque Pâris l'interrogea du regard.

« Faut qu'je t'parle, barbouilla t-il en se levant de sa palliasse avec difficulté.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Pâris en se laissant entraîner à l'abri des regards.

-Tu as des amis à Seline ?

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il en se tendant.

-Hier, j'ai rencontré un gars qui avait l'air de te connaître, répondit Alès soudain tout à fait réveillé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Juste qu'il te connaissait et, à ce que je vois, c'est réciproque. »

Pâris se sentit rougir. Il était maintenant inutile d'essayer de tromper Alès. Un surveillant les rappela à l'ordre et ils durent s'empresser de rejoindre les autres en cuisine. Pâris eut le temps de lui demander où travaillait Luka et il eut l'étrange impression que son ami lui donna la réponse à contre cœur.

o0o

« Luka ! »

Le jeune homme manqua de tomber avec son chargement dans les bras. Il se retourna et laissa choir son paquetage de décoration d'extérieur. Le surveillant se précipita tandis que Pâris se jeta sur le matériel pour le remettre dans les bras de Luka.

« Tout va bien, monsieur. Je me charge de cet incident, assura t-il d'une voix claire et ferme. »

L'homme le regarda avec méfiance et toisa Luka du regard. Cependant, il ne dit rien et tourna les talons.

Pâris fit signe à son ami de le suivre et lui glissa discrètement à l'oreille :

« On se rejoint dans la cuisine où Alès t'a amené, à l'heure du repas. »

Luka eut à peine le temps de hocher la tête qu'il était déjà parti. Il donna les décorations à l'esclavage chargé de les installer et il retourna au travail pressé qu'il fut de l'heure du dîner.

o0o

Il trouva la cuisine avec peine. Ses souvenirs remontaient difficilement à la surface et l'excitation l'empêchait de se ressaisir.

Il ouvrit timidement la porte et vit son amant sautait de la table où il était assis et venir à lui. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre en soupirant de soulagement. Luka aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant une éternité mais le tremblement qui parcourait Pâris l'obligea à se séparer de lui. Toutefois, le jeune esclave refusa de briser leur étreinte, il l'embrassa dans le cou avec passion et Luka devina des larmes glissant sur le visage de son amant. Il chuchota plusieurs fois son nom et se tordit le cou pour pouvoir à son tour l'embrasser.

Pâris s'écarta enfin de lui, il posa un instant son regard embrouillé sur le visage inquiet de son ami puis fit un mouvement comme pour l'embrasser mais se retient pour, à la place, fermer la porte restée ouverte.

« Je suis désolé, chuchota t-il avec honte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Pâris ? Murmura Luka dont l'impression que son ami lui cachait quelque chose grandissait.

-C'est juste... commença t-il. Tu m'as manqué... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Pâris le serra dans ses bras avec force et l'embrassa. Luka suffoqua et dû repousser son amant qui lui faisait mal.

Il le maintenait par le bras et le scrutait pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il lui cachait. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, Pâris, timide, n'osait le regarder et Luka qui ne savait que penser de cette honte que semblait ressentir son ami. Mais la peur grandissait la dernière fois que Pâris avait ainsi fuit son regard et refusait de répondre, c'était après l'agression de Moka...

« Ce n'est rien mon amour. »

Luka redressa la tête qu'il avait baissé en se plongeant dans ses réflexions. Pâris lui souriait tristement. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres tout en répétant que tout allait bien. Tout allait bien car il était là.

« Pâris ! Dis moi juste ce qui ne va pas ! On t'a fait du mal ? »

Le jeune homme avait dit cela d'une voix étouffée. Quelque chose en lui lui tordait l'estomac et l'empêchait presque de respirer.

« N'aie pas peur, personne ne m'a fait mal.

-Si... »

Pâris se pencha alors à son oreille et lui chuchota presque inaudiblement :

« Je suis juste celui qui a le plus de chance de s'enfuir d'ici et de connaître le bonheur.

-Et alors ? S'étonna Luka qui ne comprenait plus rien. Ne me dis pas que c'est la liberté et le bonheur qui te font peur ?

-Chut ! Pas si fort. »

Le jeune esclave l'entraîna brutalement à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Il n'y a personne ici ! S'exclama Luka que le comportement étrange de son ami commençait à énerver.

-Si, tout le monde écoute, répondit Pâris les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour entendre. »

Ils regardèrent longuement la porte qui s'obstinait à rester close. Ils écoutèrent mais n'entendirent rien. Finalement, Luka se tourna lentement vers son ami et lui toucha le front.

« Tu es brûlant, dit-il presque soulagé. Tu dois avoir de la fièvre.

-Non, je vais bien, répondit Pâris malgré un léger tremblement.

-C'est cette histoire de fête qui t'épuise. Ils te font travailler comme un dingue ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là. »

Pâris lui sourit comme on sourit à un petit enfant.

« Comment ? Demanda t-il simplement.

-Je... je trouverai, je te le promets !

-Luka, mon amour, ne te vexe pas, mais je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution avant toi. Seulement, il me faut ton accord. »

Luka sursauta étonné par le calme que gardait son ami.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il me faut t'être infidèle.

-Oh... fit bêtement Luka. Tu... Quelqu'un veut « payer » pour toi, c'est ça ?

-En quelle sorte...

-Le prince ou un de ses proches ? Demanda t-il en tentant de mesurer sa voix.

-Non, la princesse. »

Luka et Pâris sursautèrent et se retournèrent vivement vers la porte de la cuisine. Alès referma tranquillement le battant avant d'avancer vers les deux amants effrayés d'avoir été ainsi troublé dans leurs agissements.

Pâris se sentit mal, il avait honte et peur en même temps. Luka, lui, regarda fixement l'intrus avançant vers eux.

« Tu n'es pas venu manger, alors je t'ai cherché, annonça simplement Alès.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Le coupa Luka d'une voix froide.

-S'enfuir avec nous, murmura Pâris comme pour lui-même.

-Pas avec vous. Je ne voudrais pas vous gêner. Mais si la princesse te le permet, ne sois pas égoïste.

-Comment veux tu que nous fassions ? S'écria Luka hors de lui. Tu penses que Pâris a le pouvoir de tous vous libérer ? Tu penses qu'il aurait été esclave, s'il avait été prince ? »

Pâris sursauta et pâlit un peu plus.

« Tais toi ! Ordonna Alès. On pourrait t'entendre.

-Oui, tais toi, Luka, s'il te plaît, lui murmura son ami blanc comme un ligne. »

Luka fusilla Alès du regard mais se tut et attendit que quelqu'un reprenne la parole. Il y eut un silence de mort puis enfin Pâris annonça d'une voix grave :

« Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour nous sortir d'ici. »


	15. Les chants des festivités

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 14 : Les chants des festivités

La fête battait son plein. Les jeux organisés par le prince pour l'occasion venaient de se terminer et la princesse, sa sœur, remettait les coupes aux champions avant que son frère annonce l'ouverture du banquet. Tous se précipitèrent vers le buffet où s'entassait de quoi faire vivre la ville pendant une année.

Le vin coulait à flot et les jardins du palais étaient emplis de cris et de danses. Jamais la musique ne s'arrêtait. A chaque pas que l'on faisait, on croisait des cracheurs de feu, des conteurs et autres charmeurs de serpents. Partout, l'orient ouvrait ses portes et laissait diffuser ses senteurs et ses couleurs.

Même en s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du palais, on pouvait encore entendre la musique et les chants des festivités.

C'est dans cette atmosphère joyeuse mais également étouffante qu'esclaves et serviteurs travaillaient depuis déjà plusieurs heure sans avoir la moindre seconde de répit.

Pâris circulait dans la foule, espérant croiser Luka. Il se sentait faible et mettait cela sur le compte de ses nuits d'insomnies où il ne s'endormait que pour rêver de flammes, de cendres et de cris. Toutes les nuits, il rêvait de la chute de Troie, de son frère Troïlos, rampant jusqu'à lui à demi mort, de son peuple mourant sous les décombres, de sa famille l'accusant sans relâche de ce désastre.

La tête lui tournait. Il se sentait près à défaillir. Il se retient au mur du couloir qui menait aux cuisines. Il essaya de se redresser pour continuer son chemin mais l'image de Troïlos mourant à ses pieds, lui revint à l'esprit et il manqua de dégurgiter son maigre dîner, avalé à la hâte et sans appétit.

« Qu'as-tu ? »

Pâris leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui et le regardait inquiet.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu es malade ? Tu trembles, tu dois avoir de la fièvre.

-Non... murmura faiblement Pâris. »

Il sentit que l'homme lui prit la coupe vide qu'il devait ramener aux cuisines. L'homme l'aida ensuite à se mettre debout et l'entraîna dans une pièce vide.

« Repose toi cinq minutes ici. Je vais reposer ça et aller chercher Alès.

-Non, Luka... dit faiblement le jeune homme.

-C'est le garçon avec qui tu parlais hier ?

-Oui...

-Je vais voir si je le trouve, sinon je t'envoie Alès. »

Il referma la porte, laissant Pâris seul. Celui ci s'était quasiment écroulé sur une chaise en se retenant à la table avec difficulté. La tête lui tournait et il avait de plus en plus mal cœur. Il se laissa aller sur la table. Alors la pièce où il se trouvait laissa place à l'immense cave de ses cauchemars. Il était au sol et dû user de toute la force de ses bras pour se redresser, ses jambes ne lui répondant plus.

« Pâris... Pâris... »

Une voix siffla son nom à plusieurs reprises. Le jeune homme tressaillit et tourna sur lui-même pour en découvrir la source.

« Pâris soit maudit... »

Il se retourna vivement et vit la pâle figure de Priam, le roi de Troie, son père. Il recula effrayé.

« Père... murmura t-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Pâris soit maudit, répéta le fantôme. Tu as détruit ma ville, tu as tué mon peuple.

-Père... je ne voulais pas... je...

-Tu n'es plus mon fils. Tu es maudit. Mon peuple souffre par ta faute. Je souffre par ta faute !

-Je voudrais tellement...

-Te racheter ?

Pâris chancela. Maintenant ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il était trop faible pour parler mais il tendit les bras vers son père qui le repoussa.

-Ton sang. Nous voulons ton sang ! »

A peine l'homme avait il fini de parler que l'obscurité se fit autour de Pâris qui sentit le sol s'affaisser sous ses pieds. Il tomba et heurta durement la pierre qui recouvrait le sol de la pièce où il s'était endormi.

« Père... père... »

Il se débattait dans le vide tandis que quelqu'un l'aidait à se redresser.

« Calme toi, fit une voix près de lui. Calme toi, ce n'était qu'un rêve. »

Pâris tenta de maîtriser ses tremblements et vit trois hommes près de lui le regardant inquiets.

Alès le rassurait en le soutenant. Il lui parlait d'une voix calme et posé, comme un père à son fils. L'homme qui était allé le chercher se tenait debout près de la porte et attendait que Pâris soit remis pour se retirer. Le troisième était Luka. Il s'était agenouillé près de son amant en tremblant. Son visage était très pâle, sa main à demie tendue comme s'il voulait prendre celle de son ami pour le rassurer sans oser le faire.

« Ça va mieux ? Demanda Alès à Pâris en le tenant par les épaules.

-Oui, bafouilla t-il.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il cauchemarde comme ça, indiqua Alès à Luka. Mais c'est la première fois que ça lui arrive en pleine journée.

-Je... je vais bien, se précipita Pâris lorsque son amant le regarda pour l'interroger. »

Il se leva avec difficulté, toujours soutenu par Alès.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, annonça Luka en parlant pour la première fois depuis que son ami était réveillé. Retournez à vos postes avant qu'on ne remarque votre disparition.

-Je dirais à vos chefs qu'on vous a envoyé sur une autre mission, quelque chose d'urgent, répondit Alès.

-Merci Alès, murmura faiblement Pâris. Je vous revaudrais ça, ajouta t-il également pour l'autre homme. »

Ce dernier, une fois rassuré sur la santé de son camarade, se pressa de retourner à son poste de peur de recevoir une punition. Alès le suivit un instant après.

Luka remercia intérieurement Alès pour son aide précieuse mais n'osa pas le dire tout haut car son orgueil et sa jalousie l'en empêchés. En effet, il voyait d'un mauvais œil l'amitié naissante entre Alès et son amant. La peur que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse accaparer l'attention de Pâris, l'angoisser énormément.

Une fois les deux hommes sortis, il étreignit son ami tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Le sentant encore un peu faible, il le fit s'asseoir sur la chaise puis s'assit près de lui.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne mets pas dit que tu dormais mal ?

-Je...

-C'est pour ça que tu m'évitais ? Continua Luka.

-Tu... je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter inutilement, se défendit Pâris gêné par les yeux scrutateurs de son amant.

-Pâris, dit Luka en l'obligeant à le regarder. Dis moi ce qui se passe. Est ce que cela a un rapport avec ta famille ? Tu as eu des nouvelles ? Je vois bien que tu ne veux pas me le dire. C'est à propos de Moka ? Ajouta t-il d'un ton amère.

-Non ! Moka n'a rien avoir là dedans. Et toi non plus. C'est à propos... de mon autre famille, termina t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ta vraie famille ?

-Oui... »

Luka se leva de sa chaise pour s'accroupir devant Pâris. Il posa les mains sur ses genoux et chercha son regard.

« Tes cauchemars te rappellent quelque chose de douloureux, c'est cela ? »

Les yeux de l'ancien prince se remplirent de larmes.

« Ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, réussit-il à articuler. C'est autre chose. C'est comme... un mauvais présage ou... quelque chose comme un appel.

-Un appel ? Répéta Luka. Tu rêves que ton père te demande de le rejoindre ? »

Pâris sursauta et lâcha la main de son ami qu'il serrait pour se donner du courage.

« Comment... comment sait tu que c'est mon père ? Bafouilla t-il tremblant.

-Tu l'appelais quand nous sommes arrivés.

-Mon Dieu... gémit Pâris en palissant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Luka.

-Il... il ne faut pas que ça se sache !

-Calme toi, Alès et l'autre garçon ne vont certainement pas répéter à tout le monde qu'ils ont manqué à leur devoir pendant la grande fête.

-La fête ! S'écria Pâris qui réalisa enfin ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Alès s'est occupé de tout, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui mais je... j'avais oublié... Il faut absolument qu'on retourne à nos postes ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous absenter aussi longtemps !

-Attend ! Le retient Luka alors qu'il s'élançait vers la porte. Explique moi...

-Luka, fit Pâris en se retournant vers lui, complètement remis de son malaise. Je t'expliquerais plus tard, peut être demain pendant le rangement ou après mais là, nous devons y aller. Et puis j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées avant de t'en parler.

-D'accord, murmura Luka en le laissant partir. »

Toutefois avant d'ouvrir la porte, Pâris se retourna vers son amant et l'embrassa.

« Merci d'être là. Merci d'être avec moi. »

Et il quitta la pièce avant même que son ami n'ait eu le temps de répondre.

o0o

L'aube se levait et les jardins du palais se vidèrent peu à peu. Le prince et sa famille s'étaient retirés dans leurs appartements. Les esclaves et domestiques s'affairaient pour préparer le rangement et démontage des étales. Une douce odeur d'épice flottait dans l'air.

Aidé par un autre esclave, Pâris rangeait des pots en terre cuite de différentes tailles. Il se sentait encore un peu fiévreux même si la fraîcheur de la nuit lui avait fait du bien.

Par un étrange miracle, aucun des quatre compagnons n'avaient été sermonné pour leur petite escapade. Elle avait été noyé par la masse de domestiques et d'esclaves qui travaillaient cette nuit là.

Les deux amants s'étaient croisés à trois reprises mais n'avaient pu se parler. Ils n'avaient que leurs regards pour communiquer. Pâris s'était voulu rassurant mais sans pouvoir cacher à Luka l'immense fatigue qui pesait sur son front.

Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient un instant seul dans une petite cuisine, Alès en avait profité pour donner à Pâris une préparation qui devait lui rendre suffisamment de force pour affronter la dure nuit qui se présentait à eux. C'est ainsi que Pâris réussissait à porter les pots de terre cuite jusqu'à la cave où ils se rangeaient sans défaillir. Cependant l'effet de la potion commençait à s'estomper et le jeune homme sentait que sa tête lui tournait à nouveau.

Au bout d'une heure, un des surveillants le repéra et l'autorisa à aller se reposer. Pâris fut donc envoyer dans une chambre réservée aux esclaves malades pour qu'ils se reposent durant la journée.

À peine couché qu'il s'endormit et plongea dans une ville en flamme où des centaines d'hommes et de femmes rampaient à ses pieds, couverts de sang, parfois avec des membres arrachés, et réclamaient le sang de l'ancien prince, son sang contre leur survie.

Il se réveilla en hurlant et se débattant tant et si bien que l'homme qui veillait les quelques malades dû l'empêcher de tomber de son lit.

Quand le jeune homme fut calmer, le surveillant lui apporta une potion et l'aida à la boire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se rendormit et, cette fois, plongea dans un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

o0o

Luka sortit de la chambre miteuse qu'il louait dans le quartier pauvre de la ville. Il n'avait dormi que deux heures cependant, il courait presque pour se rendre au palais. C'était sa dernière journée, la dernière fois qu'il pourrait parler à Pâris en entrant légalement dans le palais.

Il savait que Pâris était resté deux jours au repos et qu'il devait sortir ce matin. Grâce à Alès, qui pouvait lui rendre visite, il avait appris que son amant voulait le retrouver dans la petite pièce où il avait eu son malaise, avant qu'il ne commence son service.

Il ralentit l'allure lorsqu'il entra dans les jardins il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Cette dernière journée devait être bien employée, il serait stupide de la gâcher en se faisant repérer.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il ne vit rien d'autre que les tables et les chaises qui l'encombraient. S'il n'avait pas participé au démontage, il aurait pu croire qu'il s'était trompé.

Il attendit pendant plusieurs minutes, inquiet, avant d'entendre des pas résonner dans le couloir. Il se redressa, il reconnaissait le pas de son ami. En effet, la porte s'ouvrit et Pâris paru.

« Comment vas tu ? S'empressa t-il.

-Ça va, répondit Pâris avant de l'entraîner dans un coin de la pièce. J'ai compris la signification de mes rêves.

-Et ?

-Il faut que je donne de nouveau mon sang pour Troie, annonça t-il fermement.

-Quoi ? Tu...

-Seulement quelques goûtes, le rassura t-il. Je ne connais pas la raison, je sais seulement que c'est urgent et que je dois me rendre à Troie au plus vite.

-Mais... Pourquoi toi ?

-J'ai... j'avais une place assez important dans ma première v... famille, se rattrapa Pâris qui se rendait compte que son ami ignorait tout de lui. C'est trop long à t'expliquer, conclut-il. »

Luka devina que quelque chose d'extrêmement important, peut être plus encore qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer, était en train de se jouer. Il aurait voulu demander plus d'explication mais réalisa que le temps leur manquait. Il fallait parler vite et bien.

« Mais comment comptes tu y aller ?

-Je... répondit Pâris qui n'avait pas réfléchi à cette question. Je dois m'enfuir.

-Ils te rattraperons, dit Luka en se souvenant de ce qu'avait dit Nernica.

-Il faut... il faut absolument... je ne peux pas, il faut que j'essaie ! »

Pâris s'était mis tout d'un coup à pleurer. Des larmes de peur. Il se tordait les mains et tremblait violemment. Luka chercha désespérément une solution quand son regard tomba sur un petit vase.

« Je sais ! Tu vas me donner ton sang dans une fiole et j'irais à Troie. Je suis libre moi, et j'ai gagné un peu d'argent, je peux y aller à ta place ! Et ta famille pourra te libérer ! »

Pâris le regarda sans répondre. Il ne savait pas si l'idée de Luka pouvait marcher ou pas. Il se sentait totalement perdu et impuissant. Mais comment expliquer un tel secret à son amant ? Le croirait-il ? Et s'il le rejetait ? En même temps, il était coincé ici et la situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Soudain, Luka l'embrassa d'un baiser plein d'amour et de tendresse. Il semblait si heureux de son idée que, sans même s'en rendre compte, Pâris hocha la tête. Luka ne sentait plus sa joie : il avait trouvé le moyen de libérer son amant !

« Dis moi le nom de ton père ! S'empressa t-il. Nous allons trouver une fiole et mettre ton sang dedans. Puis je pars pour Troie, je donne la fiole à ton père et lui explique où tu es pour qu'il te libère.

-Je sais pas...

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il ne vas pas ? Ton père ne peut pas t'abandonner comme ça.

-Non c'est beaucoup trop honteux pour lui, répondit l'ancien prince avec un sourire amère sur les lèvres. Non, le problème c'est que tu auras du mal à l'approcher. Tu n'as aucun titre ou grade qui soit digne de mon très cher et très aimant père.

-Pourquoi ? Il est si important que ça ? Demanda Luka mi vexé, mi apeuré par l'étrange tonalité dans la voix de Pâris.

-Assez important, répondit il simplement.

-Alors qui est-ce ? Donne moi son nom au moins !

-Priam, roi de Troie. »


	16. Le voyage

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 15 : Le voyage

« Je suis désolé, Luka. »

Cachés sous un épais buisson, au fin fond du domaine princier, à l'abri du vent, des yeux et des oreilles, c'est là que Pâris racontait à son ami qui il était et comment il s'était retrouvé à Mercuta.

Toutefois, le jeune prostitué ne semblait pas prêt pour une telle révélation. Pâris luttait pour le retenir alors qu'il voulait s'enfuir. Il refusait de croire que tout cela était possible et cherchait pour quelle raison Pâris pouvait lui mentir ainsi.

« Je sais que ce que je te dis est difficile à croire mais je t'assure que je ne te mens pas, c'est la vérité ! Je suis réellement le fils du roi Priam de Troie, termina t-il plus bas.

-D'accord, répondit Luka avec un sourire cynique et plein d'amertume. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire avaler le fait que tu aies eu une première vie avant celle là, que tu sois revenu à la vie...

-Je ne suis pas mort ! C'est grâce au sang des dieux. Écoute, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais je ne suis pas le seul, toute ma famille a eu le droit à une nouvelle vie.

-Famille que tu n'as jamais vu dans cette « deuxième vie » !

-J'ai eu des lettres... bafouilla t-il. »

Luka haussa les épaules avec déni. Il était en colère contre Pâris. Non pas qu'il lui ait menti sur ses origines; ça il le comprenait très bien et aurait même pu deviner son sang royal. Non, c'était cette histoire de deuxième vie qui le rendait malade. La chose lui paraissait tellement impossible... Comment boire le sang des dieux pouvait il provoquer aussi simplement un tel retour dans le temps ?

« Je pense que tu délires. Tu as encore de la fièvre et tu...

-Arrête ! S'il te plait, arrête de me chercher des excuses... Si tu n'arrives pas à me croire, je préfère que tu t'en ailles... »

Les mains du blond tremblaient malgré l'effort que leur propriétaire faisait en les broyant l'une contre l'autre. Il avait lâché Luka et fixait le sol. Son combat contre ses larmes avait échoué et elles coulaient maintenant en abondance le long de ses joues. Luka n'avait jamais pu, et ne pourrait certainement jamais, resté impassible devant son désormais prince lorsque celui ci se trouvait dans cet état.

« J'ai besoin de temps... tenta Luka.

-Je n'ai pas de temps ! Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends ça ? Alors, aide moi, aide moi à sortir de ce palais. Je ne te demande rien d'autre. Tu pourras partir après, si c'est ton désir. Je dois tenter ça dès ce soir et peu importe si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi ! Fais le au nom de notre ancien amour.

-Non...

-Je t'en supplies !

-Ils te rattraperons !

-Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire ! Il faut que je tente quelque chose ! »

Pâris s'était de nouveau accroché à Luka comme un homme qui se noie. Son regard cherchait le sien pour l'implorer mais il l'évitait.

Après un instant de silence qui, quoique très court, paru une éternité à Pâris, le front de Luka vint toucher celui de l'esclave dont le cœur bondit dans la poitrine.

« J'irais, annonça Luka.

-Quoi ?

-J'irais à Troie, comme on l'avait décidé et là bas je verrais bien si tu es fou ou si tu me dis la vérité.

-Oh merci ! S'écria le jeune homme en se jetant dans ses bras. Merci de me croire !

-Je ne te crois pas, murmura Luka sans répondre à son étreinte mais sans le repousser non plus. Mais je le ferais parce que je t'aime. »

o0o

Luka se retourna une dernière fois vers Seline avant que celle ci ne disparaisse à l'horizon. Il porta la main contre son cœur et sentit la petite bosse que formait la fiole contenant le sang de Pâris sous ses vêtements. Il respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage avant de lancer son cheval au galop en direction de l'ouest.

Il devait rester concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait car il était loin le temps où il montait pour aider son oncle à garder ses troupeaux. Le sable et la poussière lui brûlèrent les yeux, le forçant à les fermer pendant un instant. Mais il se refusait une pause. Maintenant qu'il avait promis à Pâris de mener à bien sa mission, il irait au plus vite, comme un vrai coursier.

Son amant n'était pourtant pas resté sans rien faire tandis que Luka se préparait à partir avec son sang. C'est lui qui lui avait trouvé ce cheval : la princesse, qui était discrètement passée le voir pendant sa convalescence, avait laissé échapper qu'elle souhaitait donner une lettre à un homme habitant une autre ville, entre Seline et Troie. Toutefois, elle risquait de se compromettre et Pâris avait accepté de trouver quelqu'un digne de confiance pour poster la missive. Il aurait aimé y aller lui même mais la princesse refusait qu'il fasse un tel voyage dans son état !

C'était donc Luka qui s'en chargerait en échange d'un très bon cheval qu'il pouvait échanger dans chaque villes traversées s'il était trop fatigué pour continuer, ainsi qu'une somme d'argent nécessaire au voyage.

Il était parti avant que l'aube ne soit tout à fait levée. Le soleil était maintenant au zénith et la faim et la fatigue commençaient à se faire sentir, pour lui comme pour son cheval. Au bout d'une heure, il atteignit enfin une auberge. Il stoppa son cheval dans la cour et attendit qu'un palefrenier vienne l'aider à descendre. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes et dû attendre plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir marcher jusqu'à la porte.

Il commanda de quoi déjeuner et fut rapidement servit. Il aurait voulu demander une chambre et dormir pour le reste de la journée mais il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait faite, à Pâris comme à la princesse.

Son regard croisa celui de l'aubergiste qui attendait qu'il termine. Un doute lui traversa l'esprit : et s'il était au compte de la princesse et qu'il l'espionnait.

*Tu deviens parano !* se sermonna t-il.

Quand il termina son repas, l'aubergiste s'approcha.

« Vous avez terminé ?

-Oui merci. C'était délicieux.

-Je suis à votre service Monsieur. Voulez vous que je fasse avancer votre cheval ? »

Luka tiqua mais accepta. L'homme s'exécuta et ils sortirent.

« Merci pour tout, remercia Luka en faisant tourner son cheval frais vers le portail. »

Puis il repartit au galop mais le poids de son repas dans l'estomac l'obligea à ralentir malgré le digestif que l'aubergiste lui avait offert. Vraiment, il aurait préféré prendre une chambre et dormir. Toutefois, il trouvait finalement logique que l'aubergiste ne lui ait pas proposé de chambre à deux heure de l'après-midi ! Luka secoua la tête et remercia sa crainte d'être surpris en train de faire une entorse à son devoir après seulement quelques heures !

Peu à peu il se remettait de sa digestion et il atteignit une ville au moment où la nuit tomba.

« Belle synchronisation, murmura t-il en caressant la tête de son cheval tremblant de fatigue. »

Il se mit à la recherche de l'auberge la plus proche et calcula qu'il lui restait encore plus d'un mois de course effrénée avant d'arriver à Troie. Cette pensée le démoralisa quelques peu même s'il avait été très rapide aujourd'hui. Toutefois, la fatigue le força à ne se préoccuper que d'un lieu où dormir.

o0o

Pâris se redressa. Sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il finit de se mettre debout et fut pris d'un vertige. Deux surveillants le regardaient de loin et parlaient entre eux à voix basse. Alès les vit et s'approcha sans se faire remarquer.

« … il le faut; avant que son état n'empire, souffla l'un d'eux.

-Ils n'en voudront jamais, répondit l'autre. Regarde le ! Une vraie larve ! »

Alès se tendit. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait la conversation.

« On en tira rien de bon si l'on attend encore trop longtemps.

-Tu penses qu'ils vont croire qu'il peut soulever des montagnes, hein ? Répliqua t-il narquois. C'est une vraie princesse ! »

Ils rigolèrent un peu fort et le premier voyant Alès non loin d'eux, préféra engager une autre conversation et s'éloigner.

Alès en profita pour rejoindre Pâris.

« A la pause, viens dans la cachette, chuchota t-il. Je dois te parler. »

o0o

Luka manqua d'être éjecté de son cheval quand celui ci prit un tournant assez ardu au grand galop. Heureusement en serrant les genoux contre les flancs de l'animal, il réussit à rester en selle.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'il galopait en direction de Troie et, malgré la fatigue qui s'accumulait, il avait gagné en expérience.

Enfin, l'horizon dessinait les contours de la ville où son voyage était censé se terminer.

En entrant dans la ville, il dû ralentir tant le trafic était dense. Le calme de son voyage fut totalement brisé par le brouhaha qui régnait dans la grande rue. Sa journée l'avait énormément épuisé et toute cette agitation commença à lui donner des maux de tête.

Il dû forcer le passage pour avancer plus vite et demander trois fois son chemin. Au bout d'une demie heure de recherche, Luka arriva enfin à destination. La nuit commença à tomber et la foule se dissipa peu à peu.

Un vieux serviteur vint lui ouvrir. Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds.

« Un message pour votre maître, annonça Luka d'une voix épuisée.

-De la part ?

-C'est personnel.

-Très bien, entrez. »

Luka fut conduit dans un salon et un instant après un homme entre deux âges, habillé avec élégance et avec une mime renfrognée, entra. Luka s'empressa de lui remettre la lettre. Il avait hâte de se coucher.

« Vous m'avez l'air bien pressé.

-Pardonnez moi Monsieur, mais j'ai fait un long voyage, répondit-il plus brusquement qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

-Je vois à vos manières que vous n'êtes qu'un remplaçant. Ne vous énervez pas, je ne vous blâme pas. Mais vous m'avez l'air épuisez ! Reprit-il en voyant que Luka ne répondait pas. Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre. Vous m'avez l'air d'avoir encore beaucoup de choses à faire, n'est ce pas ? »

Luka sursauta mais il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'homme avait déjà appelé son serviteur pour lui donner son ordre.

« Nous allons vous monter votre dîner, annonça son hôte en se retournant vers lui. Demain vous pourrez partir quand bon vous semblera. »

Luka ne sut que répondre. Il murmura un faible merci et suivit le serviteur qui le guidait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla en pleine forme. Le serviteur lui apporta une préparation maison avant qu'il ne reprenne la route.

« Prenez également cette potion, elle vous aidera à surmonter votre fatigue quand vous en aurez besoin. »

Luka ne comprenait plus ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait la désagréable impression que son hôte savait le but secret de son voyage. Il prit tout de même la fiole et le remercia.

« Faites bon voyage, le salua l'hôte avec un demi sourire d'encouragement. »

Luka s'enfuit au plus vite. L'atmosphère de cette maison était quelques peu étrange malgré le fait que son hôte lui semblait bienveillant...

Il mit ses pensées de côté pour se concentrer sur la route; plus vite il sera à Troie, plus vite tout cela sera terminé.

o0o

« Tu penses qu'ils vont me vendre ? S'inquiéta Pâris.

-J'en ai peur...

-Ce n'est pas le moment... Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Te rapprocher au plus près de la princesse. Si elle te soutient, ils ne pourront rien faire.

-Tu crois que... je devrais la séduire ?

-Il est temps pour toi de passer à l'action.

-Mais si...

-Ne fait pas le prude maintenant ! Tu n'auras pas grand chose à faire.

-C'est juste que... je ne sais pas comment...

-Trouve une excuse pour lui parler et, une fois seuls, tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller. Elle n'attend que ça. »

Pâris hocha la tête, pas très sûr de lui. Cependant, avoir la princesse de Seline à ses côtés était sûrement une bonne chose aux vues des événements qui se profilaient à l'horizon.

o0o

L'étalon glissa sur la terre meuble et manqua de tomber, entrainant avec lui son chargement. Il réussit à rester debout mais ne pouvait plus continuer. Il zigzaguait d'un bord à l'autre du chemin sous les yeux surpris des paysans.

Luka sauta à terre. La tête lui tournait. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus de cette miraculeuse potion. Sans elle, il ne serait pas là. Elle était d'une telle puissance que Luka ne doutait plus que son hôte savait qu'il ne repartait pas à Seline ce matin là.

« Je cherche Troie, demanda t-il aux paysans ébahis en se forçant à rester debout.

-Vous y êtes presque, répondit l'un d'eux dans le patois local que Luka comprit à peine. Asseyez vous deux minutes, je vais atteler les chevaux pour vous y emmener.

-Merci... souffla Luka en s'asseyant. »

La femme du paysan lui apporta à boire pendant que le jeune homme porta la fiole à sa bouche en espérant attraper la dernière goutte. Il ne sut s'il y était arrivé mais lorsqu'il monta dans la charrette, il se sentit mieux.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les murailles de la légendaire Troie se dressaient devant eux.

ooo0ooo

_Cadeau de Noël ! Profitez en bien ;)_


	17. Troie

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 16 : Troie

Sans même une pression sur les rênes, le cheval ralentit de lui même lorsqu'il franchit la grande porte et pénétra dans la ville. Après plusieurs minutes au trot, son maître l'arrêta dans une ruelle non loin du palais. L'homme le confia à un jeune homme qu'il semblait connaître et entra dans une petite maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme se dirigea sans aucune hésitation vers une porte qu'un œil non averti n'aurait pu voir au premier regard. Derrière cette porte, un couloir sombre et étroit semblait plonger dans les profondeurs de la terre. En effet, le sol était fortement incliné et aurait presque nécessité que l'on aménage un escalier.

L'homme prit une torche et entra tandis que le jeune homme referma sans bruit la porte derrière lui.

o0o

Pâris était en train de laver énergiquement la vaisselle lorsqu'on lui ordonna de se rendre immédiatement chez la princesse. Il abandonna donc ses éponges et se pressa hors des cuisines. Si la princesse l'appelait ainsi c'est qu'il devait y avoir du nouveau et donc qu'il ait des nouvelles de son ami.

Il arriva presque en courant devant les appartements de la princesse, il se nomma et entra. Il trouva la royale personne plongée en pleine réflexion, assise dans un confortable fauteuil. Elle le vit et se redressa lentement, le temps qu'on referme la porte derrière le jeune homme et qu'on les laisse seuls.

Pâris s'inclina respectueusement et attendit qu'elle lui adresse la parole en premier. Elle abordait un air grave et ne semblait pas encline à quelques impertinences.

« Votre Luka a rempli sa mission, commença t-elle gravement. Le destinataire de la lettre est venu ce matin pour m'en remettre la réponse. »

Pâris s'inclina de nouveau. Il trouva préférable de ne rien répondre pour l'instant. En effet, quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait comme de la contrariété voire de la colère.

« Seulement Luka n'est toujours pas revenu, continua t-elle lentement. C'est lui qui aurait dû revenir avec la réponse. Bien sûr, beaucoup de choses aurait pu le ralentir. Cependant, il semblerait que votre ami ait pris la poudre d'escampette car il est parti de l'autre côté...

-Luka n'a pas fuit Madame. Il a... Il a sûrement dû en profiter pour réaliser une autre course.

-Une autre course, voyez vous ça ! »

Pâris ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait terriblement envie de lui répondre mais sa condition le forçait à se taire. La princesse n'accepterait pas qu'on lui tienne tête, en particulier s'il s'agissait d'un esclave.

Le jeune homme trouva donc plus prudent pour lui, pour ses projets et pour Luka de baisser humblement la tête en signe d'ignorance et de ne rien rétorquer.

« Vous avez répondu de lui, continua la princesse soudain inquiète.

-Et j'en réponds toujours, Madame. Il va revenir, j'en suis sûr. »

Il avait beau le lui assurer, lui même craignait de ne jamais revoir son amant. Beaucoup de choses pouvaient l'empêcher de revenir à Seline : les troyens et la menace qui planait sur la ville de Troie bien sûr, mais aussi des brigands qui pouvaient le prendre en embuscade, le dépouiller et le tuer, ou tout simplement s'il n'avait plus envie de le revoir...

Toutes ces choses faisaient constamment trembler Pâris. Mais, devant la princesse de Seline, il resta maître de son corps et soutenu que Luka sera bientôt de retour sans ciller.

« Vos paroles sont belles mais rien ne me prouve qu'elles sont vraies.

-Que puisse je vous donner pour vous assurer de notre loyauté ? »

La princesse sembla réfléchir. Elle joignit les mains à son menton et fit quelques pas, les yeux dans le vague.

Elle avait beau y mettre tout son cœur, Pâris voyait bien qu'elle fientait la réflexion afin de ménager le suspense. Pourtant, il attendit avec patience que Son altesse finisse son mime du philosophe.

Enfin, elle s'arrêta, se retourna lentement et, légèrement moins assurée, elle lui annonça son prix :

« Vous. »

o0o

Pâris sortit des appartements de la princesse la mime défaite. Il avait trompé Luka. Bien sûr cela avait été nécessaire, la princesse était sa seule espérance de retrouver la liberté, ni lui ni Luka ne pouvait la contrarier. Le vague plan de son amant qui pensait utopiquement que Priam, son père, allait le délivrer sans broncher, lui semblait à des années lumières de la réalité.

Il soupira en repensant à ce qu'Alès lui avait dit la première fois que la princesse l'avait abordé. À partir de ce moment, tous deux savaient que cela arriverait un jour et Pâris s'était habitué à cette idée. Il ne l'avait pas accepté mais il s'y était habitué.

Il était revenu à la cuisine où la vaisselle qu'il avait abandonné pour répondre à l'appel de la princesse, sa maîtresse, l'attendait.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se força à finir son travail pour ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais nettoyer inlassablement des plats ne demandait pas une grande concentration et son esprit revenait toujours à Luka...

o0o

Luka était ébloui. Devant lui se dressait l'immense palais royal de la cité de Troie. La ville légendaire, celle qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé plus qu'en rêve, était belle et bien réelle. Il resta ébahi pendant de longues secondes devant la beauté et la grandeur du bâtiment. Il dû cependant bien revenir à lui : il ignorait totalement comment entrer et se présenter devant le roi.

*Le père de Pâris... pensa Luka sans vraiment réussir à se persuader de la réalité de la chose.*

Il s'avança d'un pas un peu timide vers le poste de garde. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir entrer aussi facilement, même avec la lettre que Pâris avait écrit à la hâte pour Priam.

Cette lettre était courte. Pâris n'avait pas voulu expliquer sa servitude au roi de Troie. Le souvenir de sa dernière missive l'accusant de la maladie de son petit frère lui était resté en mémoire. Cela l'avait profondément marqué et attristé.

Luka ignorait encore la malédiction qui frappait Troïlos et même l'existence du jeune homme. Cependant, il avait facilement compris que quelque chose était brisé entre Priam et son fils et que cela affectait beaucoup ce dernier.

Il avait le cœur serré en repensant à leur dispute quelques semaines plus tôt, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le poste de garde.

« Que veux tu ? Lui demanda l'un des deux gardes d'un ton menaçant.

-Je suis porteur d'un message pour le roi de Troie, annonça solennellement Luka en tentant de calmer son cœur qui s'était brusquement emballé.

-De la part ? »

Luka sursauta de surprise. Il s'était attendu à un rire grossier et moqueur ou à des réprimandes méprisantes. Mais il dû se remettre rapidement de sa stupéfaction pour répondre aux deux soldats qui pouvaient, sur un simple mot, anéantir tous ses espoirs.

« De la part de son fils, bafouilla t-il sous le regard sévère des deux hommes.

-Le prince Hector ?

-Oui...

-Suivez moi, ordonna l'un des garde sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. »

Luka était choqué. Un simple petit « oui » mensonger venait de lui ouvrir les portes de la cité royale et il suivait, sans comprendre, le garde à travers les jardins et les dédales de couloirs du palais de Priam. Il se sentait petit face à toute cette magnificence. Même les domestiques l'impressionnaient tant ils semblaient venir d'un autre monde.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans une autre partie du palais, plus grande, plus riche, plus impressionnante encore que la précédente et Luka comprit qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans les appartements du roi Priam, ou du moins, dans le lieu où il s'occupait des affaires royales.

Ils entrèrent dans une antichambre magnifiquement décorée. Le garde s'arrêta et se tourna vers Luka :

« Attendez ici. »

Le jeune homme ne put répondre, le garde venait de disparaître derrière une porte. Il revient quelques temps après accompagner d'un homme d'entre deux âges, grand et sec.

« Suivez moi, ordonna t-il à Luka tandis que le garde retournait à son poste. »

De nouveau, Luka obéit et suivit ce qui lui sembla être le majordome du roi. Cette fois, cependant, ils n'aillèrent pas loin. L'homme le fit entrer dans un bureau assez spacieux mais trop sobre pour être celui du roi.

« Veuillez décliner votre identité avant que je vous conduise à Sa majesté, ordonna l'homme en se retournant brusquement vers Luka, le faisant sursauté.

-Je... bafouilla ce dernier complètement pris de court. »

L'homme le regarda avec insistance. Si Luka ne trouvait rien d'acceptable à répondre, il était perdu.

« Le prince Hector m'a fait jurer de ne parler qu'à sa majesté le roi et à personne d'autre ! »

Le jeune homme avait sorti cela d'une traite, sans réfléchir à autre chose que de se libérer de cet homme. Et l'hésitation de ce dernier lui rendit son assurance.

« Bien... Je vais en informer sa majesté, répondit il toujours suspicieux. Attendez moi ici. »

Et Luka attendit. Il attendit de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il priait pour que son cœur ne transperce pas sa poitrine à force de battre aussi fort.

L'homme revint enfin et, tout en restant sur le pas de la porte, lui indiqua de le suivre. Il le conduisit dans un long corridor avec un garde tous les cinq mètres, tellement statiques qu'on aurait cru des statues.

De nouveau, l'homme se retourna brusquement vers le jeune homme mais cette fois il s'y attendait : ils étaient arrivés au bout du couloir et la porte richement décorée annonçait la fin du voyage.

« Nous allons d'abord vous fouillez pour voir si vous ne portez pas d'armes sur vous, annonça t-il gravement. »

Luka acquiesça puis deux gardes le fouillèrent. Il dû déposer tout objet considéré comme dangereux avant qu'on lui ouvre enfin la porte.

Le roi Priam attendit à peine que le majordome ait fermé la porte pour s'adresser à Luka :

« Parlez ! Quel est le message de mon fils ? »

Luka fut surpris par la voix fatiguée du vieil homme. Il s'attendait à plus d'arrogance, de mépris de la part de l'homme qui avait abandonné son propre fils.

L'homme était moins grand, moins beau, moins majestueux qu'il se l'imaginait. Il restait malgré tout très impressionnant et Luka en oublia de répondre.

« Qu'il y a t-il ? S'inquiéta le vieil homme. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mon fils ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Hector ? »

Luka tiqua au nom d'Hector. Évidemment, il connaissait le légendaire prince Hector, tout comme il connaissait Priam. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que Pâris devait souffrir bien plus que lui en ce moment même. Bien sûr, il ignorait tout d'Hector mais son amour pour son frère délaissé le rendait jaloux.

Il redressa donc fièrement la tête et regarda Priam droit dans les yeux en disant :

« J'ignore s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Hector. J'ignore même qui il est, car je viens vous apporter des nouvelles de votre deuxième fils, le prince Pâris... »

A ce nom, le roi se redressa vivement. Luka crut un moment qu'il allait se jeter sur lui.

« Où est-il ? Tonna brusquement le roi. Comment le connaissez vous ?

-C'est... mon ami, répondit Luka surpris par le ton de son interlocuteur. Il est à Seline...

-Seline ? Le coupa t-il. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là quand on a besoin de lui ?!

-Je vous apporte une fiole de son sang, répondit Luka sans comprendre pourquoi le roi était aussi cruel envers son fils. Il m'a chargé de vous l'apporter et de vous le remettre en main propre.

-Et comment puisse-je être sûr que vous n'êtes pas un espion envoyer par l'ennemi ?

-Il m'a aussi remis une lettre pour vous, se précipita Luka avant que Priam ne continue.

-Donnez moi ça ! »

Priam lui arracha presque des mains et la lut plusieurs fois avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme.

« Vous croyez sincèrement que ces quelques mots vont vous apporter ma confiance? Dit-il d'une voix presque douce.

-Mais...

-Silence ! Je sais que vous êtes encore un imposteur ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul homme envoyé pour tenter de faire tomber Troie. Mais cette fois, les achéens ne sortiront pas vivants de ma ville. Gardes !

-Vous faites erreur ! Ce sang est réellement celui de votre fils Pâris. Il serait là s'il n'était pas prisonnier du prince de Seline et...

-Pâris n'est plus mon fils.

-Si ! Il l'est ! Et vous êtes son père, vous devez allez le sauver ! S'exclama Luka tandis que les gardes l'emportaient. Vous n'avez pas le droit de l'abandonner une seconde fois !

-Silence ! Tonna l'un des gardes tandis que le deuxième lui asséna un coup violent sur le crâne, le faisant perdre connaissance. »

ooo0ooo

_Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu accès à internet pendant plus de deux semaines... Mais aujourd'hui, le chapitre 16 est enfin arrivé ! Wouhou ! ^^ _


	18. Le voyage du prince

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 17 : Le voyage du prince

Le vieil homme resta un long moment à observer le coucher de soleil. Une lueur rougeoyante semblait recouvrir toute la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds. La vision était à la fois magnifique et terrifiante. Elle rappela aux vieux roi combien sa ville était en danger s'il n'agissait pas. Mais que faire ? Croire un garçon qui, il en était certain, travaillait pour le compte de l'ennemi ? Ou le faire mettre à mort et ignorer ses revendications ?

« Raedel ! Envoyez moi Arhon. »

L'homme qui était apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte, disparu aussitôt que l'ordre fut donner. Le roi se retrouva de nouveau seul. Il resta là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que le dernier rayon du jour fut éteint. Dans l'obscurité derrière le roi, apparu un homme, tout aussi vieux que Priam. Il s'avança lentement comme s'il hésitait à s'approcher trop près du roi.

« Avance, lui dit le roi sans se retourner.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler...

-Oui, je dois savoir si le garçon disait vrai en ce qui concerne Pâris.

-Il serait bon d'envoyé quelqu'un à Seline pour en être sûr, mon roi. Le sang de votre fils est la seule chose qu'il nous manque pour sauver Troie. Et s'il s'agit d'un guêpe happent, nous n'aurions sacrifié qu'un seul homme.

-Oui, tu as raison, murmura Priam. Je vais envoyer un simple soldat quelqu'un qui ne sera rien d'autre que ce à quoi ressemble Pâris. En attendant, je veux que tu me vérifies le contenu de ce flacon, reprit-il en sortant la fiole de sang de son manteau.

-Bien sûr, mon roi, répondit humblement Ahron en prenant la fiole.

-Et maintenant, retire toi, j'ai à faire. »

Ahron disparu tout de suite dans l'ombre tandis que Priam resta encore un moment à observer la ville à présent totalement plongée dans la nuit, puis il rentra dans ses appartements d'un pas rapide.

o0o

Le jeune homme priait. Il ne priait plus pour que son ami revienne mais pour qu'il soit encore en vie. Les cauchemars n'avaient pas cessé, au contraire, ils s'étaient amplifiés. Il lui arrivait même de voir des flashs et de s'évanouir en pleine journée. Les rêves n'avaient pas changés mais une phrase que son père disait depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, en parlant d'une tentative de l'ennemi pour détruire Troie en donnant un faux sang, lui hurlait que Luka était en danger. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Ces nombreuses tentatives pour convaincre la princesse de le laisser partir à sa recherche avaient lamentablement échoué. Pire, elles avaient provoqué la colère de la princesse qui mettait maintenant tout en œuvre pour que Pâris soit le plus brimé possible.

« Ahrg ! S'exclama t-il avec rage en se redressant. Et dire que je me suis vendu pour elle ! »

Il jura plusieurs fois dans le silence de la chambre de repos. Ses évanouissements fréquents obligeaient ses supérieurs à le laisser se reposer une ou deux heures de plus par jour, de peur qu'ils ne perdent leur argent si jamais il passait l'arme à gauche.

Comme fréquemment, la tête lui tourna et il fut obligé de s'asseoir sur le lit le temps que ça lui passe. Il resta quelques minutes ainsi, luttant contre son envie de vomir. Puis, alors qu'il se sentait mieux et se préparait à retourner travailler, la porte de la salle de repos s'ouvrit en grand et plusieurs hommes parurent.

« Monsieur Pâris ? »

Choqué, le jeune homme reconnu l'uniforme de l'armée troyenne. Il resta muet de stupeur pendant quelques secondes. Il avait pourtant cru ne jamais revoir cet habit.

« Luka, murmura si faiblement Pâris que personne ne l'entendit. Il a réussi... »

o0o

Dans son cachot humide et sombre, Luka s'était amaigri. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines qu'il croupissait ainsi dans la lugubre prison troyenne. Même s'il continuait à compter désespérément les jours malgré sa cellule sans fenêtre, il avait perdu tout espoir. Plus personne n'irait venir l'interroger maintenant. Et si le roi de Troie aurait dénié l'écouter, Pâris aurait pu être là, à ses côtés.

Luka s'écroula sur le sol glacial, secoué de sanglots. Il le savait : jamais il ne reverrait son Pâris. Il allait mourir ici, prisonnier de Troie et Pâris là bas, prisonnier de Seline. Lui qui s'était bêtement persuadé que son amant délirait et que cette deuxième vie n'était qu'un songe. En réalité, tout ce que lui avait dit le jeune homme était vrai, ainsi que la haine de son père...

« Pardon, pardon... murmura faiblement Luka étendu sur le sol du cachot. Pardon... »

Quelques jours après son enfermement, il l'avait d'abord accusé d'être l'origine de ses maux. Il avait déversé sa colère en flot continu pendant des semaines puis il s'était réveillé un jour, en ignorant si c'était le jour ou la nuit, et l'avait pardonné. Pardonné de ne pas être à ses côtés, pardonné de ne pas venir le sauver. Maintenant, c'était à lui de s'excuser.

Brusquement, il se redressa et tendit l'oreille, il entendit des pas précipités dans les cachots et des cliquetis d'armes. Le bruit se rapprocha.

« Quelqu'un vient... murmura Luka soulagé à l'idée que son cauchemar se termine. »

Deux soldats entrèrent dans le réduit et forcèrent Luka à se lever.

« Adieu... murmura t-il faiblement, espérant voir la lumière du jour une dernière fois. »

o0o

Pâris avait perdu l'habitude de monter à cheval et surtout de rester en selle lors du galop. Bien sûr il montait autrefois quand son juge ne l'avait pas encore transformé en sous-homme. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Luka, il ne s'était jamais remis en selle.

« Ah merde ! Jura t-il lorsqu'il manqua de tomber pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Seline.

-Tout va bien Monsieur ? Demanda son protecteur en ralentissant.

-Oui merci, répondit-il honteux qu'il ait remarqué son manque d'expérience.

*Décidément, tu ne sais pas faire grand chose, à part trouver les ennuis, murmura une petite voix dans sa tête.*

-Tais toi ! Grommela Pâris en poussant plus fort son cheval sous le coup de la colère.

-Pardon Monsieur... Je pensais que vous vouliez de l'aide... »

Pâris ralentit sous le coup de la surprise.

« Oh non ! Ce n'est pas à vous que je disais cela... fit il gêné.

-Bien Monsieur, répondit le second soulagé de ne pas être la cause de la mauvaise humeur du jeune prince. »

Encore une fois, Pâris se sentit honteux mais il se reprit bien vite en pensant à son ami. Son gardien ne lui avait pas dit grand chose sur sa venue et lorsqu'il l'avait interrogé sur le sort de Luka, il avait étrangement éludé la question.

La princesse avait brusquement changé d'attitude envers le jeune esclave lorsqu'elle avait compris que son sang l'élevait plus haut qu'elle. Pour l'amadouer un peu plus, Pâris lui avait promis de repasser par Seline lorsqu'il aura réglé ses affaires à Troie. Il avait vu juste et quelques paroles bien placées avaient fini de convaincre la princesse.

Depuis leur l'accord sexuel passé le mois dernier, elle se montrait plus tendre envers le jeune homme et celui ci se disait en soupirant, que c'était toujours ça de gagner. Cependant, il notait parfois de brusques changements d'humeurs, comme si au plaisir se mélangeait la frustration.

*Sûrement celle de savoir que je ne ferais plus jamais une telle chose, pensa Pâris les dents serrées.*

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la route et sur sa monture. Rêvasser en ce moment n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une bonne idée.

Cependant, la nuit commença à tomber. Les derniers rayons de soleil rasaient à présent le sol, faisant miroiter les milliers de grains de sable s'envolant avec le passage des deux cavaliers et aveuglant ces derniers. Le soldat ralentit considérablement sa monture, forçant ainsi Pâris à faire de même, et se retourna vers le jeune prince.

« Nous arrivons à Gagerum, lui cria t-il pour couvrir le bruit de course des chevaux. Nous pouvons nous y arrêter pour la nuit. Mais restez sur vos gardes, Monsieur. Je suis seul pour vous protéger. »

Pâris répondit d'un simple mouvement de tête, il était trop faible pour parler et peu lui importait du danger qu'ils risquaient tant qu'ils pouvaient dormir. Son accompagnateur parut satisfait car il relança de nouveau son cheval vers un point noir que l'on distinguait à peine à l'horizon. Pâris eut du mal à le suivre et l'homme dû derechef ralentir pour ne pas le semer.

Il finirent par atteindre Gagerum. C'était une petite ville, dépendante d'autres cités plus importantes. Les rues étaient étroites et ils durent descendre de cheval pour rejoindre une auberge où le soldat troyen avait passé la nuit à l'aller. Sur le chemin, Pâris eut la désagréable impression que les habitants les dévisageaient avec méfiance. Il fut soulager lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans une cour mal entretenue où de maigres volatiles gambadaient. L'auberge était miteuse mais cela n'effrayait en rien le jeune homme, habitué à bien pire.

« Ici, personne ne pensera à nous chercher, lui murmura son guide à l'oreille.

-Je crois que toute la ville sait que nous sommes ici, marmonna Pâris qui ne souhaiter que dormir. Cet endroit me semble désert. »

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, il se dirigea vers l'aubergiste qui les observait et demanda deux chambres pour la nuit et qu'on leur monte le dîner dans leurs chambres. Son guide fut surpris de sa brusque prise d'engagement. Il lui avait paru timide et taciturne voire même soumis. Cependant, toute sa royauté, son panache et son prestige venaient de refaire surface à cet instant précis.

L'aubergiste leur indiqua leurs chambres et leur monta le repas quelques minutes après. Le soldat mangea rapidement puis sortit discrètement pour vérifier que son prince ne manquait de rien. Mais à peine sortit dans le couloir, des rires attirèrent son attention. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier et écouta de manière à ce que l'on ne le surprenne pas.

« … Et elle m'demandé si j'pouvais lancé mon arme de l'autre côté de la rive, alors je m'suis pas démonté, hein ! J'lui ai balancé ça ! Elle n'en revenait pas la coquine et...

-Des soldats ! Murmura le troyen paniqué. »

Il tenta de se rendre chez Pâris mais, au même moment, quelqu'un passa près des escaliers un étage plus bas. Il resta donc à sa place et attendit que la voie se libère tout en écoutant la conversation des soldats. Au bruits de couverts, ceux ci devaient manger. Le troyen en compta trois mais il avait beau écouté, rien ne laissait présager qu'ils étaient là pour eux. Toutefois, il savait les achéens rusés et ne voulait pas tomber dans leur piège si près du but.

« Eh ! Fait bien nuit maintenant ! Faudrait p'être y aller, proposa l'un deux sans grande motivation. On va s'faire engueuler sinon...

-Ouais ! On y va ! Grogna un autre. »

Les chaises raclèrent le sol quand ils se levèrent de table. Ils payèrent l'aubergiste et sortirent en riant grassement. Le troyen se redressa lentement avec soulagement. Cependant, il hésita encore à informer Pâris de la présence de soldats étrangers si près d'eux. Mais il se ravisa en se remémorant la mauvaise humeur du prince dû à la fatigue. Il ne voulait pas risquer de mettre en colère son souverain s'il le réveillait pour rien.

Il ne pu pourtant dormir que d'un œil, tant l'angoisse le tiraillait. Et, dès que l'aube vint le réveiller, il s'empressa de préparer leur départ. Pâris était levé lui aussi et en meilleure forme que la veille.

« Hier, tu me disais que cette ville était sûre et aujourd'hui, tu veux la quitter au plus vite. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda le jeune prince surpris par son attitude.

-Non, mon prince, mentit le soldat. Mais nous devons ne pas perdre de temps... »

Il finissait à peine sa phrase, qu'il grimpa sur sa monture. Pâris l'imita tout en se demandant qu'est ce qui l'avait inquiété autant.

o0o

Le soleil lui brûla les yeux mais il lutta. Ils pouvaient enfin voir la silhouette de la cité troyenne se dessiner à l'horizon.

« Nous arrivons ! Annonça inutilement le troyen aussi soulagé que Pâris de voir enfin leur destination. Si nous continuons à cette allure, nous atteindrons la porte principale dans trente minutes. »

À ces mots, Pâris accéléra l'allure et dépassa son compagnon de voyage, prenant ainsi la tête de l'équipage. Quelque chose de plus fort que la peur d'être de nouveau confronté à son père, le poussait en avant.

Ils galopèrent tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent aux pieds de la ville en moins d'un quart d'heure. Le soldat arrêta un instant Pâris pour lui demander de se couvrir le visage. Déjà vêtu d'un habit de page, il passerait ainsi inaperçu. Il le fit ensuite passer par la porte de service et l'amena dans les appartements du roi là où, quelques mois auparavant, Luka s'était vu privé de la lumière du soleil.

Priam apparu dans une aura de magnificence, effrayant Pâris qui recula dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Le roi ne reconnu pas son fils dans son costume de page et se tourna vers son envoyé presque étonné de le voir :

« L'as tu trouvé ? Ou est ce que le garçon mentait ?

-Seigneur... répondit le troyen surpris en relevant les yeux vers le roi. Vous le voyez là, près de moi. Le garçon n'a pas menti et je vous l'ai ramené selon vos ordres... »

Il continua à parler mais ni Priam ni Pâris ne l'écoutèrent. Tous deux se fixèrent maintenant, et une expression étrange, impossible à décrypter, se peignit sur leurs visages.

« Pâris... souffla Priam du bout des lèvres. Tu es là.

-Oui, père, je suis de retour. »

ooo0ooo

_Pour une fois, j'ai pas mis quatre mois ^^ Espérons que ça dure ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez (du chapitre hein ^^) dans une petite review ;D _


	19. Le sang des retrouvailles

**Novus**** vitae**

Chapitre 18 : Le sang des retrouvailles

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la pièce tandis que le père et le fils continuaient de se dévisager. Lentement, le roi de Troie descendit une des marches qui menaient à son trône tout en faisant signe au soldat de se retirer. Pourtant la tension resta palpable une fois l'homme sortit.

« Où étais tu ? Demanda subitement Priam s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de son fils.

-A Seline... répondit Pâris surpris. »

L'échange aurait paru banal à n'importe quelle personne qui ignorait le rapport qu'entretenait ces deux protagonistes. La question de Priam sonnait comme de la curiosité et non comme de la crainte ou de la colère. Pâris avait répondu sur le même ton, ne sachant pas quelle était la meilleure manière de se sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante.

Priam fixait Pâris comme hypnotisé mettant ce dernier mal à l'aise. Quelque chose dans cette ambiance lui rappelait ses cauchemars. Mais avant toute chose, il voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son ami.

« Où est Luka ? Je l'ai envoyé ici pour me précéder... »

Malgré sa préparation, sa phrase lui semblait totalement absurde. Il essayait de parler tel que son rang l'exigeait mais n'en avait pas la carrure.

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu toi même ? Comment veux tu que nous croyons un étranger en guenilles en ces temps sombres ?

-Je... j'étais... prisonnier... souffla Pâris intimidé par le regard du roi. Je vous ai envoyé Luka ! Où est il ?

-A sa place, coupa sèchement Priam. Es-tu assez stupide pour croire que j'allais verser un mauvais sang dans la cuve et détruire ainsi Troie ?

-Mauvais sang... répéta t-il pour lui même.

-Il suffit d'une goutte d'un faux sang, d'un sang autre que celui de notre famille, pour anéantir tout ce que nous avons de plus cher, tout ce que nos ancêtres et moi même avions bâti tout au long de nos vies ! Crois-tu sincèrement que j'allais courir ce risque ? Je t'ai fais appeler, repris Priam. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu...

-J'étais esclave du prince de Seline ! Hurla Pâris les larmes aux yeux. Je ne POUVAIS PAS partir ! J'ai fait ce que je pouvais en vous transmettant la seule chose que vous désirez de moi...

-Je t'avais confié au juge Ham...

-Il m'a vendu ! Il m'a vendu comme du bétail ! Et vous, vous n'avez rien fait pour me sauver ! Vous...

-Cesse de pleurer, on dirait ta sœur, ordonna le roi agacé de voir ce garçon de son rang s'humilier autant. Et c'est moi qui t'ai libéré. Tu pourrais me remercier...

-Non... souffla t-il avec rage sans avoir essuyé ses larmes. Non, ce n'est pas vous... Vous ne m'avez pas libéré... Vous êtes... Vous êtes... »

Pâris ne pu continuer. La peine et la rancœur lui brûlaient la gorge et le faisaient trembler. Il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver Luka et s'enfuir. S'enfuir pour ne plus jamais revoir le visage de cet homme. Cet homme qui s'acharnait à le détruire.

Pourtant, l'homme en question semblait avoir été touché par les mots du jeune homme ou, du moins, il semblait y réfléchir. Il regarda le garçon face à lui tenter de se calmer, de ne pas céder devant lui. Il semblait si jeune, si perdu...

« J'ignorais où tu étais, repris Priam plus calmement. Le juge m'a dit que tu avais tué son fils pour le voler et que tu t'étais enfui avec un... amant.

-Je n'ai rien volé... et je ne me suis pas enfui... Je ne voulais pas le tuer... C'était un accident. C'était lui ou nous. »

Priam ne répondit rien mais continua de l'observer. Il lui importait peu de la mort, accidentelle ou non, du fils Hamandrys. Mais son fils avait un amant et cela le répugnait.

Pâris avait compris cela. Il avait pu le lire dans les yeux de son père ou, en tout cas, de son géniteur. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il savait de quoi il était capable. Il avait vu sa sœur Cassandre se faire rabaisser de nombreuses fois alors qu'elle tentait de sauver son peuple. Elle avait toujours raison mais jamais son père ne s'était remis en cause. Pourtant les autres non plus ne la croyaient pas, mais Priam semblait prendre plaisir à contredire sa fille et à l'humilier devant la cour et le peuple.

Pâris chercha alors un moyen de savoir où était Luka sans brusquer Priam. Il devait lui faire oublier l'idée qu'ils étaient amants.

« Pourquoi... tenta Pâris plus calme. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement vérifié le sang ? Arhon peut le faire.

-Et il l'a fait.

-Et le résultat n'était pas satisfaisant ? Demanda Pâris avec réserve.

-Si, mais il y a maintenant quelques temps que je n'ai plus une entière confiance en Arhon. Il semble me cacher quelque chose. »

Pâris se tut quelques instant. Il ne savait que répondre. Arhon lui avait toujours paru étrange mais il ne pouvait l'imaginer en traite. Le jeune homme attendit donc que son roi de père daigne reprendre la parole en premier, mais il se contenta de fixer Pâris comme s'il attendait que quelque chose vienne de lui. N'y tenant plus, le jeune homme tendit brutalement son bras devant lui. On pouvait voir la peau trop claire et les veines saillantes du garçon trop longtemps gardé captif.

« Maintenant que je suis là, pourquoi attendons-nous ?

-Oui, murmura le roi. Il est temps d'en finir. »

Sur ces mots, il frappa deux fois dans ses mains et un serviteur apparu dans l'encadrement d'une petite porte cachée par l'ombre de deux piliers. L'homme s'avança avant de s'incliner respectueusement, attendant les ordres.

« Conduis nous à la cuve. »

A peine ces mots prononcés, l'homme pivota et disparu dans l'ouverture. Priam fit signe à Pâris de le suivre. Ils descendirent ainsi de longues volées de marches et parcoururent de nombreux couloirs sombres et étroits. Au fur et à mesure du voyage, Pâris se remémora ce qui avait été ces derniers instants en tant que prince de Troie. Sentant les larmes monter, il ferma les yeux avec force et força son esprit à se concentrer sur autre chose. Sur Luka...

Brusquement, un courant d'air glacial le fit trembler de tous ses membres. Ses yeux se rouvrirent avec difficulté sur une immense salle voûtée ne contenant qu'une sorte de grand bac en pierre en son centre.

« La cuve... murmura solennellement Priam. Laisse nous et préviens Arhon, ordonna t-il à leur guide. »

Celui ci s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Pendant ce temps, Priam se dirigea vers la cuve. Il regarda longuement à l'intérieur sans se préoccuper de son fils resté près de la porte. Ce dernier ne se sentait pas très bien. Cet endroit l'étouffait. Il pouvait voir le long couteau aiguisé et renvoyant les reflets des flammes brûlants dans les torches comme d'immenses ombres menaçantes sur les parois froides de la pièce.

Pâris respira un grand coup. C'était cette arme qui allait entailler sa peau pour lui dérober quelques gouttes de son sang. C'était cela qu'allait apporter Arhon.

La porte derrière lui s'ouvrir brusquement et laissa apparaît un homme décharné, le visage creux et le corps simplement couvert de haillons.

« Enfin te voilà ! Tonna une voix dans les profondeurs de la salle. »

Pâris sursauta avant de se rendre compte que cette voix était évidemment celle de Priam.

« Pardonnez moi mon roi, répondit Arhon en fixant sur Pâris un regard affable.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, pressa Priam agacé par l'attente. »

Sans attendre, Arhon attrapa brutalement le bras de Pâris et l'entraîna jusqu'à la bassine de pierre. Le jeune homme fut choqué par son geste avant de se rappeler que l'homme avait toujours été aussi lunatique. Il se massa inconsciemment le bras tandis que son regard dérivait vers le contenu de la cuve. Celui ci le dégoûta, une nouvelle fois... Elle était remplie au tiers par un liquide d'un rouge si sombre qu'il paraissait noir. Le sang de sa famille... Et peut être autre chose, comme ce qu'avait rajouté Arhon il y a des années.

Hypnotisé par la substance, Pâris n'entendit pas son père lui demander de tendre son bras au dessus de la cuve. Arhon le poussa alors amicalement du coude pour le réveiller avant qu'une nouvelle colère n'éclate. Surpris, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le sorcier qui l'enjoignait de lui montrer son bras avec un regard bienveillant. Malgré l'aspect hideux de cet homme et l'ambiance glauque de la pièce, Pâris se sentit rassurer et tendit son bras trop maigre pour que son sang aille rejoindre celui de ceux qui avaient autrefois été sa famille.

Il ne put se retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque le sorcier lui entailla brusquement la peau. Du sang noir jaillit et on lui pressa le bras pour le faire couler dans la cuve.

Une fois cela fait, Arhon lui tendit un tissu dont la propreté laissait à désirer pour qu'il panse la plaie. Pâris trembla un peu en essuyant le sang en trop et en pressant son bras pour arrêter l'hémorragie.

« Ainsi la colère des dieux sera apaisée, déclara solennellement Arhon.

-Pourquoi ne se passe t-il rien ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose mon roi, les dieux bénissent de nouveau Troie. Et l'épidémie qui la malmenait depuis des mois va bientôt disparaître, le blé repoussera et la guerre sera gagnée.

-Laisse nous, ordonna Priam en se tournant vers Pâris.

-D'accord, mais dis moi d'abord où est Luka. J'ai fait mon devoir... »

Priam grogna mais appela tout de même deux serviteurs. Le premier reçu l'ordre d'aller chercher Luka et le deuxième de conduire et soigner Pâris dans une chambre d'invité.

o0o

Les deux soldats traînèrent, plutôt qu'ils ne conduisirent, Luka jusqu'à la chambre grise. Une fois arrivé, ils le laissèrent s'écrouler à terre et sortirent de la pièce en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte derrière eux.

Le jeune homme se redressa comme il put, à la force de ses coudes. Il était dans une petite pièce sans aucun mobilier, faiblement éclairée par quelques torches aux murs de pierre grise. Bien qu'il faisait froid, le corps de Luka apprécia la chaleur de la pièce, comparé à sa cellule glaciale.

Il attendit longtemps, très longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur un serviteur et un garde. Le premier entra avec un bol de soupe, le posa par terre à quelques pas de Luka et lui dit de manger avant de sortir.

Luka regarda un instant ébahi le bol de soupe. Il s'était attendu à une exécution et voilà qu'on le nourrissait ! À moins que se soit cela l'exécution... Après tout, un empoisonnement salissait moins qu'une décapitation. Il resta encore quelques minutes à observer le bol avant que la faim gagne la bataille. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils amenés ici alors qu'ils auraient pu le tuer directement dans sa cellule ?

Il commença à boire prudemment et, ne sentant pas d'autres goûts que celui des légumes, il termina le bol sans même sans rendre compte. Il ne l'avait pas reposé que l'homme revient avec, cette fois, une bassine d'eau, une serviette et une éponge.

*Ils veulent que je fasse le ménage ? S'étonna Luka.*

Toutefois, l'homme posa la bassine près de lui, poussa le bol un peu plus loin et ordonna au prisonnier d'enlever sa tunique, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et de se laver. Ce dernier obéit sans rien dire. Il ne voulait pas trop espérer et préféra se persuader qu'ils ne mettaient à mort que des condamnés propre et repus.

Une fois lavé, l'homme lui tendit la serviette, prit la bassine, l'éponge et le bol puis sortit de nouveau. Il rentra quelques minutes plus tard avec une tunique propre, des sandales et un peigne. Luka s'habilla et se coiffa de plus en plus étonné. Enfin l'homme le conduisit dans une autre pièce, plus chaleureuse que la première et meublée de quelques chaises et d'une table. Son guide l'abandonna derechef et derechef, Luka attendu.

Assis sur une chaise, il allait s'endormir quand il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer.

« Luka... »

Il sentit quelqu'un l'étreindre et verser quelques larmes sur son épaule.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, celui qu'il avait tant espérer pendant des mois était là, devant lui, le serrant contre son cœur et pleurant de joie.

« Pâris... réussit-il enfin à articuler. Pâris, je...

-Je suis là maintenant. Ils ne te feront plus de mal, je te le promets. »

Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi avant de se décider à sortir affronter le monde extérieur. Pâris comptait demander à son père qu'il leur accorde de dormir au palais cette nuit. Effectivement, la nuit était tombée sur la ville et malgré son envie de fuir au plus vite, il souhaitait pouvoir dormir au chaud et dans un endroit sûr, pour lui comme pour Luka. Le jeune homme sera même peut être trop faible pour prendre la route le lendemain. Et puis, après tout, ils pouvaient bien rester encore quelques jours à Troie. Ce n'était certainement pas Priam qui allait les en empêcher. Mais surtout, Pâris avait des comptes à régler avec sa famille et un frère à visiter.

ooo0ooo

_Je suis vraiment désolée ! Ça fait bien une semaine que ce chapitre est prêt mais j'ai complètement oublié de le poster (c'est drôle non ? (pas taper !)). Bref, comme excuse, je vais vous sortir que j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction (que j'ai posté sur FF si ça vous dit) et que je suis un peu plus dedans que dans NV pour l'instant. Mais je vous rassure, c'est une mini fiction (enfin c'est prévu comme ça ^^ Parce qu'à la base, c'était sensé être un os XD). _

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a tout de même plu. Cette partie est assez importante pour l'histoire donc je ne peux pas faire ça à la légère. Mais je vais quand même faire en sorte que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps (pas six mois quoi ^^). _


	20. Frères de sang

**Novus vitae**

Chapitre 19 : Frères de sang

Le jeune homme se violentait pour ne pas laisser son corps se caler entre le mur et la colonne à quelques centimètres de lui. Il n'en pouvait plus mais le rang de celui qui était son compagnon le forçait à se maintenir droit.

Il observa le petit groupe discutant un peu plus loin sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Il ignorait même qui étaient les deux hommes avec qui Pâris parlait depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité. Il savait seulement que son ami négociait une chambre pour la nuit.

Enfin, le plus grand des deux hommes acquiesça et Pâris se retourna vers Luka pour lui annoncer que c'était bon.

« Ça va ? Demanda Luka inquiet.

-Oui, oui, répondit-il gêné. C'est juste... Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas parlé à mes frères. -Tes frères ? »

Sans répondre, l'ancien prince l'entraîna à la suite des deux hommes dans les méandres du palais.

« Tu peux t'installer dans mes appartements, proposa le garçon aux cheveux auburn à Pâris.

-Merci Hélènos, répondit-il visiblement touché. On ne resta qu'une nuit, on...

-Tu plaisantes ? Répliqua le plus grand. Il ne pourra jamais te suivre jusqu'à Mercuta. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses, toi même, enchaîner deux si longs voyages avec une seule nuit de repos. »

Dire que Luka était vexé par ses paroles serait un euphémisme. Il était littéralement offusqué par tout ce mépris qu'il avait ressenti dans la déclaration du frère de Pâris. Ce sentiment était également aidé par le fait qu'il ne daignait pas même lui adresser un regard.

« Vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le voulez, enchaîna Hélènos empêchant ainsi Luka de répliquer.

-Merci, répéta Pâris cette fois réellement ému. »

Hélènos lui sourit et lui pressa gentiment l'épaule. Ce geste avait beau être purement fraternel, Luka sentit quelque chose se tordre dans ses entrailles. C'est ce quelque chose qui le poussa plus près de son amant pour lui prendre le bras.

Pâris tourna son visage de son côté et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« On arrive bientôt, lui chuchota t-il. »

Le regard du plus grand des quatre hommes apprit à Luka qu'il venait de confirmer sa faiblesse et son incapacité à se tenir debout tout seul. Il voulut alors se séparer de son amant pour montrer qu'il n'était pas si vulnérable mais Pâris, pensant qu'il allait chuter, raffermit sa prise, l'empêchant ainsi de le quitter.

Il fut content d'arrivé enfin à la chambre qu'Hélènos leur offrit pour ces quelques jours. Le plus grand partit juste après. Ils le regardèrent disparaître tandis qu'Hélènos posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère pour le rassurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Ça fait si longtemps...

-Je sais... murmura Pâris visiblement affecté. »

o0o

Luka soupira lorsqu'Hélènos les quitta enfin. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement épuisé. Cependant, il ne ferma pas complètement les yeux et observa son compagnon à la dérobée. Celui ci était resté debout et silencieux, fixant un point imaginaire sur la porte.

« Je suis désolé, murmura Pâris en se retournant enfin vers Luka. Tout ça doit te paraître totalement fou.

-Pâris, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de réfléchir maintenant. Je veux juste que tu viennes près de moi et dormir. »

Sans répondre, le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il s'endormit avec plus de facilité qu'il ne l'aurait cru. À peine avait-il fermé les paupières que tout ce qui l'entourait disparu dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, ils ne surent d'abord pas où ils se trouvaient. Les souvenirs leur revenaient en même temps que leurs estomacs leur rappelaient qu'il était grand temps de les remplir.

Pâris alla alors voir si Hélènos était levé. Ce dernier leur montra où se trouvaient les bains et appela quelqu'un pour leur préparer le repas.

Ils étaient tous trois en train de manger lorsqu'une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante entra, sans se faire annoncer, dans le petit salon d'Hélènos.

« Cassandre... s'exclama Pâris en s'étranglant sous le coup de la surprise. »

Cassandre ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta de les observer avec son air venu d'un autre temps. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Hélènos. Non, elle était le physique d'Hélènos, en femme.

« Vous êtes jumeaux ? Demanda Luka cassant ainsi l'atmosphère trouble qui s'était installée sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

-Exact, répondit Cassandre sans quitter Pâris du regard.

-Viens manger, proposa le plus naturellement du monde son double masculin. Arrête de le fixer comme ça, tu vas lui faire peur.

-Ça ne changera pas, dit-elle en s'asseyant entre ses deux frères, arrêtant enfin son étude de Pâris. Je fais peur à tout le monde. Toi Luka, continua t-elle empêchant son jumeau de protester, je te fais peur à toi aussi ?

-Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Bégaya Luka.

-Hélènos lui a dit, se précipita Pâris. »

Les jumeaux le regardèrent avec insistance mais ne répliquèrent pas. Cassandre mangea dans l'assiette de son frère qui semblait ne pas s'en préoccuper, comme s'il était parfaitement normal qu'une princesse mange ainsi.

« J'avais encore raison, reprit la jeune femme. Mais notre très cher père ne me fera jamais confiance...

-Tu n'es pas seule dans ce cas... murmura Pâris d'un air triste. »

Son cœur se serra, l'empêchant de manger davantage. Il s'arrêta donc et attendit que Luka finisse.

« Je vais aller voir Troïlos, annonça Pâris en se levant.

-Et moi ? Demanda timidement Luka.

-Tu viens avec moi. »

Ils sortirent des appartements d'Hélènos après avoir demander leur route aux jumeaux.

« Évite de faire allusion à ce que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, dit Pâris dans le patois de Mercuta.

-J'ai rien dit ! Répliqua son amant dans la même langue.

-Je sais. C'est juste un conseil si l'on ne veut pas se faire bannir par mon père ou mes frères...

-Ils n'ont pas l'air si...

-Hélènos et Cassandre sont des exceptions. Ils sont tous deux devins. Il est donc fort probable qu'ils savent déjà beaucoup de choses que les autres ignorent encore sur nous. Et surtout, ils sont rejetés par mon père, comme moi...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous ne sommes pas tous des Hector...

-Hector c'est le type d'hier ? Marmonna Luka le détestant déjà.

-Oui, répondit-il presque amusé par le ton hargneux mélangé à la langue natale de son ami. Mais il n'est pas le seul. Nous sommes dix-neuf.

-Dix-neuf pédants ou dix-neuf Cassandre ?

-Cassandre est unique, sourit-il plus franchement. Même Hélènos n'est pas son égal.

-Pourtant, ils se ressemblent parfaitement. Mais si c'est vrai qu'elle a l'air plus...

-Folle ? Elle l'est. Il faut dire qu'on ne la croit jamais. C'est une malédiction d'un dieu amoureux... »

Luka se tut et tenta de tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête. Tout était si compliqué ici... Et il savait que Pâris lui en disaient le minimum, peut être pour ne pas l'embrouiller mais peut être aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il sache certaines choses.

Ils arrivèrent devant une autre porte, semblable à celle des appartements d'Hélènos mais avec deux gardes, immobiles mais avertis, l'encadrant.

« Troïlos est l'un de mes plus jeunes frères, expliqua Pâris toujours en patois mercutien. C'est avec lui que je m'entends le mieux. Il ne m'a jamais jugé... »

Il dut interrompre sa conversation avec Luka pour se présenter chez Troïlos. Les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément, comme s'ils étaient attendus.

Ils furent introduits dans un salon privé et restèrent seuls quelques minutes. Pâris en profita pour finir de briefer son amant sur Troïlos.

Ce dernier apparut rapidement. Il n'avait pas plus de quatorze ans et ressemblait fortement à Pâris. On voyait tout de suite qu'il avait été malade, il était maigre et pâle mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de bondir sur son frère.

Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient en pleurant de joie, Luka, un peu jaloux et vexé d'être ainsi laissé de côté, remarqua une jeune fille, arrivée timidement derrière Troïlos. Elle aussi était de la famille de Pâris, elle portait les traits de ses frères et sœurs.

« Je m'appelle Polyxène, se présenta timidement la petite fille à Luka. Je suis la sœur de mes frères. »

Luka ne put s'empêcher de rire, interrompant ainsi les retrouvailles des deux autres protagonistes. La fatigue et le stress lui faisaient perdre tous ses moyens. Mais son rire était joyeux et la petite fille ria à son tour, emportée par l'allégresse de l'inconnu.

« Je suis désolé, s'excusa Luka en retrouvant la parole. Tu étais trop mignonne !

-Poly ! Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ! »

Pâris prit la petite dans ses bras avec bonheur. Il se retourna vers Luka et Troïlos et leur sourit. C'était la première fois que Luka voyait son ami aussi heureux. À cet instant, il semblait ne connaître aucune souffrance.

« Troïlos a été très malade, dit Polyxène à Pâris. Il y avait beaucoup de gens très malades. Mais tu es enfin revenu et tu nous as tous sauvé ! »

Elle releva la tête vers son aîné qu'elle enlaçait et son sourire disparu.

« Mais pourquoi tu pleures ?

-C'est rien ma chérie. Je suis juste... un peu fatigué. J'ai fait un long voyage, tu sais. Et je ne suis arrivé qu'hier. Alors je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de récupérer.

-D'accord. Mais lui c'est qui ? Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté, fit-elle à Luka d'un ton plus solennel.

-C'est Luka, mon ami. »

Luka sourit à cette petite fille qui cherchait à paraître plus grande, plus adulte qu'elle ne l'était. Elle imitait sûrement ses sœurs. Elle et Troïlos semblaient redonner la joie de vivre à leur frère. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient qu'être présent, lui souriant et lui parlant comme à un ami. Et Luka en fut jaloux.

« Ça ne va pas ? Chuchota Pâris en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

-Non... Euh... Je veux dire : si. Je suis juste un peu... perdu... »

Pâris sourit et lui serra amicalement le bras. Ce simple geste suffit à rassurer Luka et ce dernier rendit son sourire à son amant. Malgré tout, Luka n'était pas à l'aise. Il le sentait, quelque chose se tramait et cette bulle de bonheur n'aillait pas tarder à exploser.

ooo0ooo

_Que ceux qui sont perdus comme Luka, lèvent le doigt ! (enfin m'envoient une review ou autre PM ^^). Effectivement, j'ignore totalement si tout ce que je raconte est clair pour tout le monde. Bien évidement, ceux pour qui le problème ne se pose pas, peuvent aussi me faire part de __leur réaction après la lecture de ce chapitre (et si vous voyez des fautes aussi...). _

_ Mon internet a tendance à me bouder ces temps-ci, donc désolée pour le retard... _


End file.
